


John,Take a Look Please

by MyBlueBooks, ogawaryoko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, IT IS A TRANSLATION, M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 8,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlueBooks/pseuds/MyBlueBooks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ogawaryoko/pseuds/ogawaryoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock用某种方法勾引了John。</p>
<p>非常无厘头的黄段子组合。</p>
<p>原文在FF：https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7633286。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naked Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyBlueBooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBlueBooks/gifts).



> 这是我翻的第一个文，大约在2年前。谢谢作者给我授权。这篇文后来的第二部，也翻了许久，最近收到作者的告知说补上了最后一章，所以整理了贴过来。
> 
> 末章，仿佛看到302。Sherlock对John说我是你的上级军官。
> 
> 我觉得有这句话在结局，最美好不过。

1

 

如果有人预先告诉他这幅一打开自己房门就会看到的画面，John也会相信他。他知道他的室友无所不能，意即他什么事都做得出来。

而在门诊呆了一天之后，医生想做的只有换身衣服，洗个长长的热水澡，喝上一杯暖洋洋的好茶。然后能不要听见楼下客厅里什么维瓦尔第或者莫扎特协奏曲地睡安稳觉。

他在回公寓的路上路过便利店。立马想起他们已经没有牛奶，果酱，面包，豆子……乃至茶。他很确定贝克街221b里已经什么吃的也没了，而且能打包票Sherlock一整天都还没出过公寓。何从得知？显而易见，Sherlock从他一大早出门起就没发这种短信：’Bored’SH。

结果医生满载着生活必需品走到家，打开门，却发现Mrs.Hudson正看着楼上，担忧而双眉深蹙。她向医生问好，紧接着悄声说起她另一位房客来。

“他整整一天都安静极了，John，我想上去看看他，但——”

“别担心Mrs.Hudson，他可能，总算，睡着了。”

她微笑起来，不再多言地回去了。John并没有说谎，只不过要说Sherlock睡着了那实在不可能，并不是由于时间不对，而是，Sherlock他真是什么事都做得出来。

门一如既往地开着，客厅和厨房没什么活物的气息。他先看了下厨房，实验设备没动过，水槽里堆满杯子，起码他喝过茶了。

客厅也同样安静。小提琴规整地放在书桌上，电视机关着，除了他那本《人体解剖学》摊在沙发上外，书架也是满的。

他的第一推论是Sherlock或许出门去了，然而他的外套和围巾都挂在门后，所以，没有出门，他还在公寓里。

不想去思考那家伙是在自己卧室还是在浴室，他将买回来的东西丢在桌子上，上楼换衣服去了。一片安静之下，他毫无预警自己会看到什么场面。

他推开门，看到一个裸男在他的全身镜前扫视自己的身体——阿勒？

John Hamish Watson哑然了。不论他的大脑多想让嘴巴和喉咙有所反应还是一个字也憋不出来。在他，和他那块大的全身镜跟前，是Sherlock Holmes，裸体状态，对着镜子检查自己的身体。他那头乱糟糟的卷毛覆在额前，纤长白皙的手指搭着骨感的胯部。

“什——”

“John，你能帮我个忙吗？我有点不对劲。”

医生感觉时间静止了，他无语望天，几分钟前还指望能在电视机前度过一个愉快的下午，吃吃果酱面包喝喝茶，现在取而代之的是他正看着一个裸男——不，是他的裸体室友，像勘察犯罪现场一样地勘察自己的身体。还带着一种要从被害人鞋子上泥巴的颜色演绎点什么东西出来般的困惑表情。

“早上我检查自己身体的时候发现在臀部下面和阴茎附近有些斑点，你能来瞧瞧吗，好告诉我是怎么回事？”

他转身面对持续沉默着伫在门口的John。John已经对他茫然了，而他则以灰色的双眼直视着John的眼睛。没人注意到有脚步声愈来愈近。

“John，我忘记给你这封信——噢，抱歉！噢！”

当医生反应过来，他的房东太太已经跑走了，Sherlock正愉悦地微笑。


	2. Lie Down

2

他很确定，不是99.9%而是101.85%地确定，他的脸颊和耳朵都红透了，他已经脑充血，他能感觉心脏都停搏了，如同在阿富汗时那样感官进入警觉状态。

他跟前的男人除了Sherlock Holmes外不作第二人想，世上唯一的咨询侦探，还是裸着的。刚才那抹微笑已经不见了，他又在对着镜子苦恼那些胯部的斑点。

“John，来看看。”

又度秒如年地熬了一会，最后，John开始得以思索自己看到的是什么，以及，为什么Sherlock对他提那种请求。

“我不会给你做检查，Sherlock，去挂个门诊那里医生多得是而且——”

高个子男人走近几步直到贴在他跟前。他习惯性的叉着腰拧起眉毛看着他。John Watson现在背后就是墙，无处可逃啦。

“你是我的医生，John。”

“但我不会给你检查那里！”

“为什么？”

他们互相对视，Sherlock寻求答案，John则想找到逃之夭夭的方法。这是他的房间，该走的人是Sherlock才对。

“为什么，John？”

John发自内心的叹气，深呼吸三次，然后：

“我做不到，Sherlock，那——”

“难为情，困扰，肮脏，恼火，不方便，烦人？还要我说下去吗？”

“不，并不是——”

“要不是这样，就来帮我看看。”他看向自己的下身，“我担心死了，早上正检查着自己就看到这些奇怪的斑点，又不知道它们是什么！”

John看着他的室友。他看起来真的挺困扰的，不得不承认，可表现得活像个小鬼头因为母亲不给他买玩具就弄得惊天动地。他更了解，Sherlock除非如愿以偿，否则绝不罢休。

他长叹一口气点点头，把Sherlock推出房间。

“让我先冲凉，拿上出诊包。拜托你下楼穿点什么去。”

Sherlock不屈不挠地诉苦。

“John！现在就来！我可能会翘辫子的！”

“你绝对死不了，没人会死于——下身那里长几个斑！下楼，穿衣服，去向Mrs.Hudson道歉。”

“可——”

“没什么可是！”

Sherlock转转眼睛，径直回到自己房间打算照办。他找到了蓝色睡袍，朝楼下走去。他觉得自己没理由要去赔礼道歉，就算Mrs.Hudson是房东她也得进来前先敲敲门吧。不过他总归还是要去道歉的，John不会放过他。

他敲门，听见脚步声慢慢靠近，他朝开门的老太太露出笑容。

“有什么事，亲爱的？”

“我对刚才的事深感抱歉，Mrs.Hudson，不过我实在不明白我干嘛得这么做，您应该先敲门——”

她拍拍他的肩，真诚的笑了。“没事，Dr.Watson叫你来的，对吗？”

侦探挂着一脸小孩子因为饭前还偷吃了饼干结果被罚的表情点点头。

“告诉他没事儿了。”

她关上门，而Sherlock上楼。这已经过了好一会儿了，John冲凉从不超过五分钟。

他所料不差，当他推门而入，John正坐在扶手椅里看《人体解剖学》，桌上摆着出诊包。Sherlock自己上午也读过那本书，想找找关于“斑点”之类的章节，可惜一无所获。

“对Mrs.Hudson道歉了？”

“道歉了。现在，John，你能来帮我看一看了吗？”

医生点头向沙发示意。

“躺下。”


	3. Under my pelvis and in my penis,John

3

John千辛万苦、想方设法地让自己一边大脑充血一边又不至于那么地脸红。他看上去是一位严肃的医生，对着一名罹患重疾的正正经经的病人的样子。而他又知道他家这个病人根本不是个正经人，也没得重病，他自己也严肃不到哪去（才怪！）。

可室友非但不帮忙医生尽快脱离窘境，还显得好像此等事件实在很稀松平常一样。

对John来说这才不稀松平常。他可是个医生，干活很专业的，现在却只觉得越来越局促不安。

对Sherlock而言，这比听说Lestrade又破不了案还要爽，甚至比嘲弄Anderson感觉还要爽，这实在是，太爽了。

一听到“躺下”，Sherlock的反应就跟被允许提前打开圣诞礼物的小毛孩一样。

他还准备脱掉睡袍。John强烈否决认为无此必要，可惜跟Sherlock唱反调无异于螳臂当车……

他一把将睡袍扯下，躺上沙发，双手置于脑后。万事俱备，只欠John。

Dr.Watson拿了一副手套戴好，再朝出诊包里瞅着什么，Sherlock明白他只在找借口逃避现实。

五秒钟过去，John总算开始正题。

“告诉我那些——斑点，在哪里？”

Sherlock Holmes，最广为人知的就是他的工作成就，工作态度，以及工作方法。另有一小撮人知道他其实演技也很棒。John是这一小撮人之一。他知道Sherlock为了解决案子什么事都做得出来，只不过此刻他也不能确定Sherlock到底是装模做样，还是真的在为斑点什么的伤脑筋。

然后Sherlock抿着嘴，一脸纠结地，皱着眉头回答：

“这里——”他的食指点点胯部，就在耻骨下面的位置，“还有我的阴茎上也有。”

John悄悄地深呼吸，一手拨开那里的毛发看了过去。

Sherlock笑了。他很清楚John在看的是什么。

“Sher——”

“在我的阴茎上，John，还有更多——”

“Sher——”

“我真是很担心，因为——”

“Sher——”

“早上我在洗澡呢——”

“Sher——”

“我从没有——”

“Sherlock！”

John气急败坏，脸红得要命。Sherlock的表情却还恰好火上浇油。


	4. something hard under his hand

4

“Sherlock。”

“John，听我说——”

“不，Sherlock，你得听我说。这不是什么斑点，不是什么‘我可能会翘辫子’的斑点，这些只不过是痣。Z-H-I痣，Sherlock。”

John还在为此等窘境尴尬着，Sherlock倒显得被他吓了一跳。

只不过医生没意识到自己的手还搭在Sherlock身上。右手扶着他的左腰侧，左手握着他的老二。

Sherlock仿佛被这份触碰蛊惑。John带着手套。他明明带着手套，但仍能感受到他双手的暖热。这让Sherlock兴奋起来……John的触摸让他兴奋起来。

“我觉得它看起来很诡异！早上我正看着我的阴茎的时候——”

“你怎么想得起来去看你的老二结果看到这些痣的啊Sherlock——”

“因为我有晨勃。”

John猛然感觉左手下有什么硬梆梆的东西。指腹能感觉到血管脉动。那里有什么不太对劲……

John往那里瞄了一眼，震惊地瞪大眼睛。

他的手正握着Sherlock那根勃起的老二。硬梆梆的。

Sherlock。老二。硬着的。

John如梦初醒地跳起来，倒退几步，目瞪口呆。

室友从沙发上挪过来试图安抚医生。John的脸色苍白着，嘴张成O型。

“John。”

“Sher——Sherlock！你在搞什么鬼！”

“John——”

医生抓过外套冲下楼。Sherlock独自被留在了客厅里，光着身子，自冰冷的玻璃窗前注视他的远离。

 

他不记得自己走了多久，一定很久很久了，四周商店都不是他记得的、贝克街附近一圈的那些了。

他的脑海里回放着下午那些事。首先，他的室友一丝不挂地在他房间里检查自己身体。然后，可怜的Mrs.Hudson见证了这一幕，他敢说以后她会用极具暗示性的微笑对他表示“我就知道你们不用分两个卧室”。末了，他印象里最后一件事就是他把Sherlock弄硬了。

他自橱窗中看见自己的倒影。想到Sherlock的他活像个小女生一样地脸红着——阿勒？

他脸红？为Sherlock？为那个自称反社会的，世上独一无二的咨询侦探脸红？肯定哪里出毛病了，他绝不会从那种角度想他的。他有女朋友（差不多算是吧），有自己的生活，而这起下午的突发事件要颠覆它们？

对他而言，Sherlock Holmes已经不止室友而已？

他转身返回贝克街。他要证实自己身为士兵的勇猛果敢。


	5. I want Sherlock

5

各位或许会感到惊讶。一个男人竟能在走过15个街区的时间里就想通自己的性取向问题，感情何去何从问题，还有跟室友的纠结关系问题。

John花了20来分钟回到贝克街221b，花了20来分钟想通一切不再矛盾挣扎。托了下午那个事的福他可有得一些挣扎了。

John Hamish Watson此生从未对什么事有如此确定不疑的时刻。他飞快地掏出钥匙打开门，去找Sherlock。

 

目送John落荒而逃的感觉很伤人。他本可轻而易举地抓件睡袍或者裹个毯子就追上去为自己辩解的。有必要的话满街裸奔也不在话下。但他什么也没做。

他身上仅有的那件睡袍突然变沉变重了。他试着去泡个茶，可那不是一模一样的茶。John总能做得更出色：泡茶也好，扫除也好，烹饪也好，调配实验试剂也好！

与John在一起一切都更美好。只是自己的所作所为可能会让他离开。

他本该想点别的办法的，可他一直在越陷越深，他无法不用那种眼光看着John，无法掩藏他的目光，他的触碰……他的亢奋。

Sherlock Holmes在与John Watson相遇的那刻起就了然，这个人将会始终如一地站在自己那边。John在他们认识不到一天里就为他杀了人。他还会彻夜研读那些书帮忙寻找线索，还被中国黑手党误当做自己抓走。他还曾被绑了足够炸飞一条街的烈性炸药在身上。他还曾跟自己一起跳到水里逃命。

John为他杀人，为他口是心非，为他奔波忙碌，为他以身犯险。Sherlock从来没回报过他。Sherlock只会在半夜里狂拉小提琴，无视John换了早班必须得睡觉。他也不去买牛奶，不去买茶不去买吃的，从不考虑要做做扫除之类。更别提往厨房里乱铺实验器材和四处乱放人体器官这种事了。

满满一杯茶都凉了。那根本没意义。只有John泡的茶才能帮他思考，他自己鼓搞出来的茶只会令人反胃。

真的，他本该另寻妙计，让John注意到他的心思的——

他听到一阵急促的脚步声接近了。对方开门的瞬间他差点手滑打翻茶杯。

“John，我很，很——”

“过来，Sherlock。”

医生的双唇与他相贴。如入仙境的美妙。Sherlock迫切地回应他，他所梦寐以求的，竟幻想成真了。

John踮起脚以便更好地吻他。Sherlock也弯下腰。这个时候身高从来就不是问题。医生能感觉有什么东西顶到自己了，他的左手向下探触，Sherlock兴奋起来了，他也是。

世上独一无二的咨询侦探惊讶地发现自己被John触碰着，他睁开眼睛。这比之前的触碰感觉更好。

“John，对不起。”

他真不想中断他们的吻，可是还是得把事情说清楚。

“要道歉先去我的床上。我想好好地再看看那些痣。”

黑发男子露齿而笑，跟着医生走向他的卧室。


	6. The bravery of the soldier

6

他的嘴唇与自己的相触，他那温热的、柔韧的、属于医生的双手在自己的身上游移，他的肌肤与自己如此贴近，这些感觉都让Sherlock兴奋不已，让他想起那些夜晚，那些他常常注视着睡梦中的他的夜晚。

他不介意别人会怎么想。他不在乎或许哪天晚上John会醒过来。只有看着John安睡时他才能平心静气，如释重负。

John的身体几乎赤裸地盖着条薄薄的白毯，他曾每夜每夜都这样注视着，每一个，每一个泳池事件过后的夜里。那夜John救了他。

John看起来如同一尊希腊神像。他的双臂矫健，尽管白天都被层层叠叠的衣物遮挡住了。他的胸膛也象是被天工巧匠们亲手雕琢而出。他的腹部很结实，简直是他看到过的最可爱的东西。

还有他的头发。John的头发是他抚摸过的最性感的，柔软，亮金色，其中夹杂几缕灰白。

而他的嘴唇，他的嘴唇很薄，泛着淡红。现在他又多了一项认知：柔软。John的嘴唇尝起来让人置身天堂，好似茶和吐司面包，还有草莓酱。

Sherlock转而亲吻他的下颌，他的脖颈，去亲吻他的皮肤。John的皮肤又是另一番滋味，带着隐隐的皂香，John和他的毛衣特有的气息。

他记不得他们是怎么滚到他的床上的了，恰好他的床也比较大，他们一起倒下去，医生压在他身上，他们的勃起彼此抵在一起。

下意识里Sherlock张开腿，John顺势为之，要刺入他身体似地向前顶戳了一下。Sherlock愉悦地呻吟着，视野里满是星星。天花板什么的他才不知道了，他是真的可以看见星星。

John解开他的裤子。侦探搞不明白他是怎么把衣服全脱光的，总之他们一丝不挂了，并且干柴烈火势在必行。

没什么能阻挡他们。就算手头没有润滑剂和安全套也无所谓。

他们不在乎。

他们需要彼此交融。

John的大脑已经当机了，他感觉自己已经有前液溢出来，而他浑然不觉地用那只刚把Sherlock弄硬过的左手撸了几把，探向Sherlock的入口。

Sherlock呻吟得更用力，脸上一片嫣红缭乱。John这辈子头一次看到Sherlock这样子，面若桃花，情难自已。

这幅美景让John更加急不可耐了，他渴望进入Sherlock体内，占有他，没有任何的人和事和物能使他停下。

高个子的男人将腿分开搁在医生的腰侧好方便他行事，于是John不发一言，毫无预警地进入了他。

接着John失去意识了。

当然，不是字面上的意思。

不过任何言语都毫无用武之地，John不必再等Sherlock的许可，他们亟需结合在一起，以最刻骨铭心的程度。

John把脸埋入爱人的肩窝处，他记忆里那块白皙的肌肤，上面有几点小痣。这些脖颈处的小痣和肌肤上柔软的触感……一切的一切都令他愈发欲火高涨。

他的左手按着Sherlock的骨盆，另一手在他的头侧支撑自己的身体。

但他一直把脸埋在那块地方，深埋在Sherlock的气息里。突然，他的气息和整个空间的气息都为之一变。

他们，这个房间里，充斥着一室春光。

Sherlock很紧致，紧致得令他疯狂，他几乎失去理智的时候突然感觉到Sherlock的触碰。

他那修长白皙的双手正搭着他的臀部，试图让那冲刺更加深入，他的指甲，天啊，他的指甲嵌入他的皮肤里，划到他的背上。那一定会留下抓痕。可他也不在意。

他仍维持着那个姿势，脸贴在Sherlock的肩膀处，而后他感到有泪水滑落到他的脸颊。

他把他弄哭了。

他伤到他了。

他没有顾及到Sherlock。

他只顾到了自己和身体的快感。

“Sherl——”

侦探吻了他。这个吻令他顿觉“牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流”。

“用力点。”

他立刻遵命。他把Sherlock那双长腿环到腰上再度抽插起来。他用的力度更大，可一声轻笑飘进他耳朵里。

他一边动作一边看向身下的Sherlock，皱起眉头。Sherlock居然在笑。

Sherlock亲吻他的耳朵，说出正中他下怀的话——

“来吧John，不是要给我看看你身为战士有多勇猛吗，用力点，再用力点。”

这些话奇妙地让他又振作起来。他感觉有股力量蓄势待发，而Sherlock是靶中的圆心。他就这么决定了。他要把Sherlock干到尖叫他的名字，干得他为那抹笑容付出代价。

John要让他好好地、全身心的体会一个战士有多勇猛。

他说到做到。

Sherlock终于第一次喊着他的名字，尖叫着，如此撩人，简直在火上浇油。

John确信自己会珍藏这一幕。

他不会忘记。

一生都不会。

是他把Sherlock干得欲死欲仙，干得尖叫着他的名字。

他不会让别人有机会这么做的，这是他的特权，只有他能享用Sherlock的嘴唇，Sherlock划伤他后背的指甲，甚至那些耻部的毛发和那股气息，Sherlock与性爱的气息。

他是医生，也是个战士，他在这里，他的爱人与他同在。

他不会把这些脑补告诉Sherlock，他现在渴望听见他的声音。他那低沉的，能令John甘愿将毕生一切为之拱手相送的声音。

“射出来，John，在我体内，射在里面，战士。”

战士。

他最后与Sherlock共赴高潮。

John Watson，前军医，伏倒在Sherlock身上。他们俩都汗流浃背，散发着同样的云雨巫山过后的气息。

他们久久地接吻。吻到口干舌燥。即使正值寒冬，他们也感觉仿佛置身撒哈拉沙漠最燥热的天空之下。

“Sherlock——Sherlock——”

John说不出什么话，他喉咙干涩，疲惫得要命。他觉得自己的老二都要断掉了。这时他的前任室友，现任恋人，把一根手指点在他的嘴唇上示意他噤声。

Sherlock Holmes吻过他的胸口，把脑袋靠上去。他的右手上下轻抚着医生的身体，低头笑了。

John的阴茎附近也有差不多的一颗痣。

不管怎样，痣实在是个无比好的借口。

 

（后接vol.2）


	7. My back hurts, just before my butt

Here comes Vol.2

1

太阳再次升上天空，那感觉如此美好。温暖的日光穿过窗户洒向室内的感觉是如此美好。

但没有什么事能媲美他身心此时的感受。

不过，首先，得讲得清楚一点。

第一，他和某人做了，他与某人发生了关系，他操了某人，他和某人搞上了。他和Sherlock Holmes做了爱。他的室友，他的朋友，他现任的……爱人？

好吧，总会有时间去给他们的新关系找个合适的叫法。

第二呢，是他睁开眼睛时的感觉。他赤裸着，完全赤裸着仅仅盖了一条单薄的白色的柔软的被单，上半身袒露在温暖的日光之下，而那个人就在他旁边。

Sherlock。他和他盖着同一条被单，奇怪的是，他看起来样子好得多。他仰卧而睡，灰绿色的眼睛闭合着，黑色卷毛头发乱糟糟的。不过John觉得这是他所见过的最美好的一幕了。被单盖着他的腹部以下。

Sherlock看起来象一个瓷娃娃。若不是他胸口的起伏，可能都要误会他不是什么活物了。昨夜激情已然消退，他只是静静地睡着。他看上去如此宁静安详，如同天使。

天使。Sherlock Holmes如同天使。他用他那一套救了不少人呢。而确切地说，他是他的天使。Sherlock是John的天使。

不过，再等等。天使好像不会做他昨晚做出来的那些事，没错不会做的。在自己耳边说着淫荡挑逗的话让自己性致勃勃不知疲倦，还让自己一泄千里！

“来吧John，不是要给我看看你身为战士有多勇猛吗，再用力点，再用力点干我。”

战士。他还记得自己身为战士。因为他曾经是，曾经去为国而战。在Sherlock的话中他则成了一个为了——这次不是为了祖国——为了自己的快感而干得天昏地暗的战士。

“射出来John，在我体内，战士。”

又是战士。他不能再想了，不知道那家伙哪天会不会叫他医生。因为他也是个医生嘛，一个好医生，一个相当好的——

“John。”

他的声音。他那低沉柔和的声音和在自己小腹上温热的触碰把John从脑补中拔了出来。虽然看上去苍白冰凉，Sherlock的皮肤却有如这日光般的温暖。

这么一碰让他觉得有什么东西又硬起来了……他交叉双腿掩饰着，或者说他以为他掩饰住了。

“Sherl——”

“我的背在痛，John。”

“什——”

“我的背，这里，”他指着自己的腰，“就在我的臀部上面一点儿。”

John Hamish Watson，前英国军队士兵，医生，世上独一无二的咨询侦探的助手，吞着口水。他知道Sherlock在诉苦的背后另有目的。

“Sherlock，我发誓如果这次你又在——”

他看起来一副受伤的样子。好像他真的在说他的背似地。

“没有，John，背真的在痛，你能不能帮我按摩一下？”

医生严肃地看了他4.8秒。他又重重地咽了下口水，他看着那双灰绿的眼眸。Sherlock是认真的。

“好吧，趴下。”

侦探在大床上翻过身偷笑起来。John上当啦，又、上、当、啦。

John坐在Sherlock旁边开始缓慢地按揉起他的腰部。他的爱人在他的触摸之下软化了，迫不及待了。John肯定也一样迫不及待了。他得放点催化剂。

“啊啊、John，是、是的，就是那里！嗯啊啊啊！用力一点，John！”

John脸上飞过一抹晕红。他能肯定连耳朵也红透了。

“Sher——”

“再用力一点John！”

医生兢兢业业地继续苦干。他的手在颤抖，他知道Sherlock能察觉到这点。在单薄的被单之下他的双腿之间有个东东硬得快要……

“哦！John，就是那样！再来、求求你再来……！就是那样！太棒了！”

他张嘴想说点什么，但Sherlock总比他快一步。

“再来啊John，哦天啊就是这样，再重一点、医生——”

医生。

他抓起那纤长白皙的胳膊把那家伙翻过来朝着天花板。这次John的动作粗鲁而用力，Sherlock脸上布满惊讶。他忍不住惊讶地看着自己的爱人。

“把腿张开，Sherlock。”

“John——”

“你自作自受Sherlock，给我把腿张开。”

Sherlock在John的动作和命令之下又忍不住笑起来。他乖乖地顺着他的战士兼医生、他的John Watson的话做了。他马上就能知道，John早上来一发的时候，会是如何表现。


	8. Wash me, John, I am Dirty

2 Wash me, John, I am Dirty

 

早晨那一发爽得很。John Watson看来精于此道，Sherlock Holmes亲自体会到了这点。

现在，他可以相信他们做过——或者说，操过了。因为这是真的，不是吗？对，这是真的，他们干得热火朝天，汗流浃背，还有点粗暴，几乎声嘶力竭，并且，兴致盎然。好像小孩子发现了一个很爱玩的游戏一般。

但Sherlock知道小孩子通常都会对玩同一样东西感到厌倦。现在，当John在里面洗着澡，他便在外面纠结着他家好好医生会不会哪天对他也感到厌倦。他完全肯定自己对John是要不够的，John不是他的一件新玩具。他是他新生的一部分。不仅是性爱，在生活中也已融为一体。

因此，他现在平卧在床，一条胳膊垂下床沿使得左手无力地歪在地板上。他身上只盖着白色的薄被单。他会好好珍惜这条被单的，因为它不但盖在自己身上也曾盖在John身上。John的气息仍萦绕其间，钻进他的鼻子，挑动他的欲望。

气息里混杂John的洗澡香波味，他的红茶味，还有性爱的气味。

性爱。

性——爱——

侦探瞄瞄身旁床头柜上的手表。现在快到中午，他不太确定他们俩已经在床上耗了多久不过还是试着估算了一下。结果，回味了一遍昨晚的时光，又回味了一遍早上那次，他硬起来了。又硬了。

John的声音在他脑中盘旋令他疯狂。他几乎可以听见他的叫喊，那些可爱的，美好的叫喊，那些当John在他体内抽插时发出的声音。

那些强烈的声音，当他们做着爱，John——士兵，医生，兼同伴——发出的。

做——爱——

Sherlock Holmes爬下床，决定去做件事。这次他并不纯粹想获得身体快感，他是想让John明白自己对他永远不会厌倦。永远。

他脚步重重地踏在地上，径直走到浴室大门跟前。

————

他得洗个澡。他觉得自己脏兮兮的，粘乎乎的，汗津津的，并且最主要的是，他累坏了。

在不知道多久的——完美，绝顶，火热，疯狂，有点粗暴没错，而且还很激烈很生猛的——性爱之后，他可累了。他跟Sherlock做了爱，其激烈程度好比马上世界末日就要到来。

John Watson必须承认，他这辈子都没干过这么多次，而且他精疲力竭，两条腿毫无知觉肺也不会通气了，喉咙还痛着。承认吧，他跟Sherlock象小学生一样在那儿尖叫。不过他也已经明确地操得那男人为自己尖叫。

他一边洗澡一边回味得正HIGH，没发觉有个高高长长的人影站到浴帘后面。

干脆利落地，Sherlock扯开蓝色浴帘，一丝不挂，并且发现恋人同样如此。

在士兵开口之前Sherlock已经去揉捏对方胯间，直到感觉手里的物体硬了起来。John说不出话了。他洗澡洗到一半却被自己的（前）室友，（现）性爱狂热症患者兼恋人偷袭，于是他眨眨眼，再眨眨眼，等他酝酿出一句人话那高个子男人已经跪在他面前。

Sherlock把他完完全全地舔了一通，接着医生的每一寸阴茎都被他含进嘴里。每一寸。

“Oh God，Sherlock！”

他亲吻阴茎前端，准备要继续享用。此刻，他对John说出此刻唯一的请求。

“帮我洗头，John，头发脏了。我很脏。”

Dr.John Watson拉起恋人身后的浴帘，在手里倒了一点洗发水开始清洗对发的发丝——随即便开始呻吟不断。

真是奇了怪了，不过一边帮Sherlock洗头一边让他用嘴给自己来一发，大概是他有史以来在浴室里做过的最爽的事。

那个跪着的男人能感觉到John被自己的嘴巴伺候得有多舒服。他现在是可以肯定一定以及确定啦，他家医生才不会觉得他无聊呢。


	9. Breaking news: A very sexy rescue

3 Breaking news: A very sexy rescue

他看着眼前这一幕，舔着嘴唇。恋人身上的迷彩军队制服给他的下身造成极大冲击。并且对方还头戴红十字钢盔，是一身典型的军医装束。

John的蓝色眼眸在制服映衬下更为明亮。有一个硬硬的东西顶在制服上。

“那是一把枪吗，Doctor Watson？”

战士看着那个在他们的床上等着自己的爱人。是的，你没看错，他们的床。在数不清的激情之——深夜，早晨，午间，甚至傍晚——以后，他们决定搬到Sherlock房间里一起睡。那房间离公寓大门最近，再说，他们也发觉楼梯不是一个……急不可耐时搞起来的……好场所。

不过现在还是让我们专注于Sherlock。他身上除了一件紫色衬衫外一丝不挂，“欠操的紫色衬衫”，John喜欢这么说来着。他几近全裸地坐在床脚，两腿大开，已经为他家战士准备完毕了。

这个任务极其危险。得从残忍邪恶的恐怖分子手上救出Sherlock，显然那家伙已经把Sherlock的衣服剥了个干净，让他手无寸铁（只有一件紫色衬衫）地呆在那儿。但是，大家不知道的是，这件衬衫有一种神奇的魔力，一种很强大的，很神奇的魔力，可以杀死任何人，特别是一个有着淡金发丝，湛蓝双眼的军医。

为了从邪恶的恐怖巫师手里救出爱人，战士必须要先把人质的阴茎完完全全地舔一遍。因为，据说呢，在一次爽歪歪的口活之后，那件有魔力的紫色衬衫就不能对人质和救援人员施加伤害了。起码人质是这么说的。

“救救我，战士，我被困在这里了，会死的……救救我。”

很高兴能告诉各位，在战士对人质的阴茎进行了一次时间充足，技巧精湛并效果惊人的口活以后，成功地消除了衬衫的魔力。我们的救援人员，我们那名为John Watson的英雄，完美地舔过人质——Sherlock Holmes先生——的阴茎，让他从邪恶巫师手里逃出生天。

从可靠人士处我们还得到了这次危险行动的后续结果。那位人质（他是一名咨询侦探）仍张着腿躺在床上，而救出他的人（一名医生，曾是一名士兵）正在他身上用力地干他。

我会继续等待那两位上气不接下气干得死去活来快要高潮第三次的勇士们有何新进展。

别换频道，还将有深入报道。


	10. Blow jobs,milk and Nutella

4 Blow jobs,milk and Nutella

“牛奶又没了，Sherlock，能麻烦你去买吗？”

高个子男人正衣冠楚楚地看着手机等着会不会来个有趣的案子，然后他听到爱人这么说道。牛奶“又没了”，他想，然后他想起最后那些牛奶被用来干嘛了，想着想着他笑了起来。

出于某些古怪的理由，John在做爱前老要喝杯牛奶。同样出于某些古怪的理由，当医生的那玩意儿被Sherlock含在嘴里的时候，味道就很象牛奶。Sherlock爱死它了。

所以当John告诉他得多喝牛奶保持骨骼强健时，他不经思考就说出脑袋里浮现的话：

“当我给你吸的时候发现你吃起来已经很象牛奶了，John。”

这一幕发生在一家超市里，周围，理所当然地，都是人。John的脸变得通红，然后是他的耳朵，他的手，他的脖子……

“只要牛奶？”

“对。”

Sherlock通常都会尽可能地不在人堆里挤来挤去。不过当他步行穿过一条小路，到了离家最近的超市，他突然对接下来要给John用用并且品尝一番的东西有了主意。

他为牛奶和那个东西付了帐，以最快速度跑回公寓。John在他进门时正坐在沙发上看神秘博士的重播，捧着一杯打算加奶的红茶。

“Sherlock——”

“别说话。”

侦探以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势从医生手里拿掉杯子搁在茶几上，然后无比激烈地吻他，直到医生硬得不能再硬。

过了片刻，他摸向自己心仪之物，确定对方已经坚挺着一触即发了。John已经完全勃起……

“干嘛——”

“闭上嘴。”

手下动作一番，John的阴茎就脱离内裤的束缚，从长裤里探出头来。侦探拿起一把勺子，将一种棕褐色甜腻腻的物质涂在上面。

“那个是……榛子酱？”

“显而易见。”

“你从几时起喜欢榛子酱了？”John喘息着问。勺子冰冰凉，而Sherlock又那么近地在他的哔——上一呼一吸。

“我知道自己会喜欢它的。”

那天下午，John Watson看到了星星……Sherlock给他吸了一次又一次，一次又一次，直到罐子空空如也。


	11. Make me feel better, John

5 Make me feel better, John

 

看到对方走近接待处时，Sarah忍不住露出微笑。这是她自从与John谈话过后第一次看见Sherlock，老实说的话，她一早就知道那两个家伙是天生一对了，早在那次中国马戏团的诡异约会时撞见Sherlock的瞬间，早在那次差点弄掉她小命的恐怖事件之后。

“Sarah，John有空吗？我要见他——”

“很高兴再次见到你，Sherlock，但是不行，John在休息之前还得看掉起码七个病人。”

“这是一件医疗方面的事，我不是——”

“我也能帮你，我也是个医生吖。”

“但John才是我的医生。”

“他忙着呢。”

“行了我知道。”

Sarah从侦探的声音里察觉到敌意。可是她真的一点儿也不想跟面前这位与自己前男友交往中的男人吵架。事实上她自己对Sherlock并不抱有成见，然而对方的脑补似乎恰恰相反。

“你瞧，Sherlock，我对你没什么想法。我只是想说John在休息之前还有七个病人，所以你还得等上起码一个小时。如果你急需的话我可以帮忙。”

高个子男人看了她半晌，最后断定她是在说真话，而且跟她吵起来也没有意义。

“好吧。”

Sherlock跟着Sarah到她的办公室里，她关上门，请他坐下，而后坐回写字台前。“需要我为你做点什么？”

Sherlock仅花了一两秒钟就编出一个胃部异样痛感的病状。不过他小看Sarah了，在他描述完这番胃痛的故事之后对方已经了解了他跑到这里来的真正动机。Sarah的脑袋里蹦出一个点子，她为此暗自偷笑。

“来，让我检查一下。”

“啥？”

“你能脱掉衣服躺下来吗？”

“可是——”

她用听诊器在Sherlock的心脏和肺部检查着。一点儿毛病也没有，Holmes先生的健康指数百分百。不过她可不打算就这么完事。

“脱下内裤。”

“啊咧？我有没有听错？”

“没有，完全没听错，Sherlock，脱掉内裤。”

Sarah走到隔壁去给他足够的私人空间脱内裤，Sherlock纠结着，还是脱掉了。然后他立马后悔起来，后悔自己怎么想得出来跑到急诊室给John一个惊喜的。

这天早晨Sherlock意识到他还没和John在急诊室里来过一发。他们在小巷子里、现场、Molly去弄咖啡时留下他们俩独处的太平间、甚至Mycroft的轿车里都搞过！然后这天早晨Sherlock醒来，感到欲火中烧，心神荡漾，接着他就这么奔去急诊室找他的恋人好让他大吃一惊。

但现在他光着身体地躺在担架床上无比懊悔这个愚蠢的主意。突然，一个金发的医生，而不是Sarah，走进来。

“John？你在这里干嘛？”

“我正要说同样的话！Sarah刚刚打断我的看诊，跟我说有个特殊病患亟需见到我，现在我来了，倒发现你脱光衣服——”

“Sarah叫我脱光的！”

John对他笑了。他脱掉白大褂靠近Sherlock，亲吻侦探白皙的鼻尖。

“距离上次我检查你的那些痣已经过了一段时间，需要我复查一下吗？我想确认自己最爱的病人是不是安然无恙。”

“Oh，John，是的，请吧。”

医生抚摸那块特别的区域，手下感觉到一根硬硬的勃起。

“看起来除了望诊以外，我还要干点别的。”

“John，求你。”

“对你的医生直呼其名有点不太妥当，Mr Holmes。”

“Dr Watson，求你了。”

“求我……做什么？”

“求你，让我感觉好点儿。”

“Oh God yes！”

 

Sarah正温柔地对她下一名患者——不，是John的患者——微笑着。她很乐于给John和他家特殊病患帮上忙。当然，Sherlock Holmes先生会在Dr Watson 一丝不苟的检查之下，感觉非，常，之，好。


	12. Oh I love your cock

6 Oh I love your cock

 

John正躺在床上，没穿任何衣服，被蒙着眼。没错，你没看错，Sherlock 性爱狂 Holmes有一个巧妙的，诱人的，鸡情的，完美的主意：用他两根领带把彼此的眼睛都蒙上。

看不见对方的身体一边做爱的感觉太爽了，他们的手是唯一的“眼睛”，John Watson必须承认，当与性爱有关时Sherlock总是能想得出最棒的、最疯狂、愚蠢、异想天开而又惊险刺激的主意。毫无疑问，Sherlock Holmes就是个性爱之神。

他感到爱人的吐息如此靠近下半身，让他已经硬的不行。Sherlock热衷于挑逗他，而且，这次，John不但被蒙着眼睛，还知道他最爱的侦探打算和他玩上通宵。

“John，你知道我最喜欢你的什么吗？我最喜欢你身上哪一点？”

好好医生犹豫了一会儿苦苦思索答案。Sherlock最喜欢自己身上哪一点？John脑补出一张列表：

他的眼睛。

他的手。

他的金发。

他的茶。

他的个性。

他的勇敢。

这个列表可以继续延伸，但John想听爱人亲口说出来。

“不，我不知道，告诉我，Sherlock。”

这时候，Sherlock没有回答战士的问题，而开始用力地，深深地吸吮着他。他吸了足足15秒，对John而言这不啻是一场漫长痛苦却无比甜蜜的煎熬。但爱人好像沉迷于John的每一寸阴茎，他用口腔挑弄着他，吸吮他，取悦他，以他那些早已被John熟知的技巧。

“Sherlock，告诉我……你到底喜欢我什么？”John喘着气问道，等待一些诸如“我爱你蓝色的双眼，它们是如此的湛蓝，我爱你注视我的样子”之类答案，可——

“我爱你的老二。唔嗯，我爱你的老二。我总是在想它怎么那么长，那么粗，那么硬，味道又那么好。现在我看不见它，但是John我可以感觉到它，它很——”

“等等！你喜欢我的——”

“它跟一条蛇似地，一条又长又粗的蛇——”

“你把我的老二跟一条蛇比？Sherlock——”

“当你把你的老二插进我身体里那感觉太棒了。太舒服了，John，又痛又爽。因为你的老二大得惊人，龟头就那么地粗，有时候我都觉得被你插坏了——”

“Sher——”

“可是那种感觉又实在很好。还有，我还喜欢吸它，它尝起来无比美味，恰到好处地塞在我嘴里。我甚至可以给你吸上一整天——”

到了这个节骨眼，John已经硬得发痛了。他把领带扯开，发觉Sherlock仍保持着蒙眼的样子，正把脑袋靠在他的胯部，温柔地撸动他的阴茎。那模样好像他是打算到女王跟前背情诗一样！！

“你得保证，John，答应我你的老二一直归我所有。因为我不要别人的老二，只要你的。”

John被他这么要求着实在忍不住笑了。他觉得听到Sherlock对自己的阴茎说这么深情款款的话实在太滑稽，其实在他内心深处是希望这些话能直接对他自己说的，不过Sherlock肯对他这根玩意儿敞开心扉，缠绵倾诉，也真是既有趣又甜蜜。

Sherlock在他身边坐起来，拿掉领带看向医生。“你笑什么啊！”他有点不开心，不过不悦的心情在他与John视线接触时就烟消云散了。John眼泛泪光。大概……是太开心了吧……

“你知道吗，Sherlock？我很高兴你这么爱我的老二。”

侦探微笑起来再度亲吻爱人。

“我觉得该给它起个名字。”

“哦别！Sherlock！那不太好！”

Sherlock把医生推倒，让他仰躺在床上，然后上前抚弄着他的宝贝。John有点透不过气了，他闭上眼睛，让爱人时轻时重地揉搓着自己。

Sherlock对着战士那根又长又硬的老二坐了下去，直到John全部插入体内。他也闭上眼睛，在快感中叹息着。

“Oh，Sherlock。”

高个子男人开始上下起伏臀部，感到John那根坚挺的玩意儿重重地撞到自己的前列腺，然后不断，不断，不断地撞击着……

“Oh，Johnny。”

“Johnny？Sher——”

“它的名字就叫Johnny。”


	13. Com'on John, fuck me

7 Com'on John, fuck me

 

冷静，但有点焦虑。

他的左手在发抖，并非由于受伤的肩部。

他刚刚洗过手而且在左手上涂了更多肥皂。

他是个左撇子。

他的裤子拉链一丝不苟地拉好着，好像生怕有人会发现什么一样。

他双眼微红。没有哭过，而是曾紧紧地闭着眼睛。

裤子上有一点新弄上的水渍，靠近拉链的地方。底下有什么东西湿掉了。他的内裤里。

那个男人看起来焦虑不安，但还自以为是个出色的演员能够掩藏得很好。可惜他不是。

John坐在他的椅子上，客厅里那个老地方，然后打开笔记本。他认为Sherlock没在看着他，没在观察他，没在推理他的一举一动。但他错了。我们那个厉害的侦探只是稍稍一瞥爱人就能抓到所有必需信息。

Sherlock放下手头实验，出去用钥匙锁上公寓大门。他得保证好心的房东太太别象上礼拜一样冲进来。多么错误的时机啊，不过，那是另外一个故事了。

身形颀长头发漆黑的男人正在一个一个地解紫色衬衫纽扣，接下来，又脱掉长裤。现在他一丝不挂了。而他的恋人，我们那伟大的、性感的军医John Watson，则关上电脑看着Sherlock，惊讶地目睹这一场没有其他观众的真人脱衣秀。

“来吧John，操我。”

“神马？Sherlock——”

“你刚刚打了个飞机。你的眼睛很红，因为你脑子里一边想着我一边紧紧地闭着眼撸动那根充血勃起样子棒极了的老二，而且你的长裤上还沾到一点精斑。”

John已经硬了。每次在Sherlock白皙的身体上扫那么两眼他都会感觉性致勃勃，耶稣基督玛丽亚啊，这次也不例外啦。

“你不是正忙着那实验——”

“实验可以等。可是你已经等不及要干我，我也已经等不及要感受你了。所以，现在，立刻，马上，操我。John。”

眨眼间John飞掉他的长裤和短裤把恋人抱到桌子上。他来不及连衬衫毛衣一起飞掉了，正如Sherlock所说，他等不及了。

Dr.Watson的第一下冲刺如此猛烈，以至于Sherlock在钝痛与快感交织下闭上眼睛，手指抓挠着身下木质的桌面。

“嗯啊Johnny……你还是那么地雄壮坚挺。”


	14. Sexual experimentations

8 Sexual experimentations

 

John感觉自己身在天堂。Sherlock跪在他面前刚给他吸了一次，吸得他飘飘欲仙。Sherlock有种十分特别的本事能让一次口活不但持续时间长，而且激烈又难耐。

Sherlock Holmes是个专家。而且——

“John。”

“嗯……Sherlock？”

“你吃起来好像牛奶。”

好好医生竭力忍住了没有射出来以后粗暴地抓着Sherlock的头发拽他，突然间却被这个意外的问题自甜美朦胧的天堂里唤醒。

“象牛奶？”

“另外那次我在太平间里趁Molly留我们俩单独相处时把你吸到射出来，你吃着好象她泡的咖啡。”

John不想显得自私，但他感觉自己好像一边享受着Sherlock的高超口技一边却质疑对方的味蕾是不是出了毛病。

“所以？”

“我有个主意，你摄入各种食物和饮料，然后过了一段充分的时间，我会来吸你的老二，看看它是不是吃起来不一样。这会是个好实验。”

John对他微笑了，点点头，迫不及待地等这实验开始。

第二天他们早早地在吃午饭时试了一下红酒。一个小时之后Sherlock跪在地上，为了科学事业给John的阴茎来了一次完美的口活。他没花很久就尝到了恋人的体液，并且加以记录。

John的味道很象红酒。

而在下午他们用了草莓茶，至于晚上，他们在军医——十分疲惫，但是性欲被挑得很高——身上又以橙汁试验一番。

“唔啊、啊啊！Sherlock……”

“谢谢了John，你对科学事业的贡献无比巨大。”

“那么你的结论是……？”

“我的结论是你的味道始终美味绝顶，令人心旷神怡，John Watson。”


	15. Sex costumes Part.1

9\. Sex costumes Part.1

“John！John，你在哪？”

当恋人——世界上最出人意表、性感动人、英俊潇洒、才智非凡不过有时有点儿神经的伟大的侦探先生——解决一个案子跑回家时，好好医生正在烹饪意大利面做午餐。Sherlock左手一个超市购物袋右手一个很诡异很神秘的黑色小袋子。

“我在这儿！案子怎么样了？”

Sherlock把John推到最近的一堵墙上深深地激烈地吻他，用下身去蹭医生的大腿，用自己那块硬硬的东西去挤他。John呻吟几声也热情回吻，但尽管他很想一路跑到本垒，快烧糊的意大利面却不愿等人，何况他实在是饿死了。

“Sher——午饭——”

“我们等会儿再吃。”

“但我现在就想吃！”

“随便你啦！”

Sherlock把超市购物袋丢在餐桌上带着那个黑色小袋子走回卧室，John目送他走远，忍不住揣测那里面到底装了什么。

他们之间没有秘密。这是一条原则。一条严格的硬性规定：彼此间不许互相隐瞒，不论是什么事情。Sherlock的秘密从他脱得精光站在John房间里的镜子跟前，使他们之间产生莫名的性的引力开始，就逐步暴露了。

没错，那和儿童时代的所谓秘密不一样，也并非什么身体特殊部位上长了个痣，但Sherlock必须承认，自己在一开始就十分之坦白。

而John的秘密就在Sherlock趁他洗澡时突然“袭击”还一边把他吸到高潮一边叫他给自己洗头发那时候起大白于天下。那个秘密，也可以说是真相，就在他射在爱人口中时说了出来。

“这是我有史以来在浴室里干的最来劲的事儿了。”

于是Sherlock偷笑。

但那个黑色袋子在勇猛的军医给两人端上午饭时也依然占据了他的心神。他家恋人今天表现得可安静了，真OOC啊，他才搞定一个案子回到家却只字不提！平时他都要聒噪足足一个小时，比如他怎么推理出一切啦，Lestrade多么地迟钝啦，他又是怎么把互送秋波的Anderson和Donovan抓个正着啦。

“是什么，Sherlock？”

“什么？”

“你今天很沉默，案子出问题了？”

“什么案子？”

John转转眼睛视线落到他身上，紧紧地抿起嘴。

“就是那个你一大早号称要去解决的，还藉此逃过早饭的案子。”

“哦哦哦对……那案子，呃，没事。”

“没事？”

“对，没事。别那么看着我！”

“我怎么看着你了！”

Sherlock推开盘子，抱起双臂叹了口气，好像一个小鬼头干了点坏事被逮到了。

“你在用那种表情看着我。”

“什么表情？”

“那种好像在说‘我知道你干了啥’的表情！”

John也推开盘子看着他，好像一个当爸爸的要教训自家干了不该干的事情的小孩。

“那你干了啥？因为你出门不是去办案子，那你到底干了什么，Sherlock？”

“没什么。”

“你明知我看得出你在说谎。你到底干了什么，Sherlock？”

“没什么！”

“你干了什么？Sherlock。”

Sherlock闭了闭眼走向卧室，很快带着那个神秘的黑色口袋回来了。他把它打开，然后在掏出里面的东西之前看向好好医生。

“答应我你不生气。”

“我保证。”

“我是认真的！”

“我很认真！”

“我给咱俩买了这个。”

接着，John忍不住对恋人大笑。


	16. Sex costumes Part.2

10 Sex costumes Part.2

“你说过你不会生气的！”

John走上前直到与Sherlock脸贴着脸，然后他吻他，吻得很深，吻了很久，把Sherlock弄得都坐下来了。他握住侦探白皙的手，按在自己已经勃起的部位上。

“John——”

“这个，Sherlock，”他覆上Sherlock按住自己阴茎的手，“这个就是你给我的感觉。我没生气，我爱死这个主意了。”

“真的？你肯穿？”

John再度亲吻Sherlock，把他的脸捧在手心。

“当然肯穿了。我们先去清理一下客厅，待会儿要用到，不是吗？”

————————

十五分钟。他们花了十五分钟清理客厅，搬动了一些家具和椅子以便之后要玩一玩。现在他们有了一大块空间，最后一件该干的事就是换衣服。

John去了楼上他以前的卧室，Sherlock则回到他们现在的那个。游戏规则第一条：准备完毕之后互相短信告知对方。

楼下，Sherlock拿着裤子有点纠结。那材质又薄又凉，他可不希望当他想和自家勇猛的军医互相操来操去的时候老二却软趴趴的。呃，当然不是同时互相操来操去。所有关于性爱姿势的书都说就算身体再柔韧的男人们也没办法同时互插。

告诉各位一个小秘密：Sherlock是有在脑补的时候试过，但那太复杂了！John又不是那么年轻！当然他也不算老，只不过那个姿势太过匪夷所思。当然那又是另外一晚的事了……

楼上的医生已经准备完毕，正看着镜子里的自己试图把面具戴上。那可真算得上是个疯狂的主意，John从没想过自己会穿成这样，穿着那绿色的，超短的，紧身裤。但如果能让Sherlock开心他甚至肯为他摘月亮。黄色的斗篷垂在他背后，正到臀部，John知道单单这样并不能说这套衣服太短……斗篷太短是有别的理由的……紧身裤给他的臀部以奇妙的感触，前面那根却看上去大了一点儿……他很肯定某个侦探会激赏这些“微小细节”的。

下面，Sherlock也已经为某些行为作好准备。他胸口的LOGO有些幼稚恼人，但背后长长的、黑色的披风看上去很帅。他知道John有多喜欢他的屁股，不过他给John买的反而是条很短的披风，这样他可以好好地欣赏医生可爱的腰和胯，顺带还有，他的老二。高个子男人对面具也有些麻烦，不过最后他还是把一头卷毛压好了藏在里面。

时间到了，他瞥向手机，看到John的短信跳出来：

“准备完毕。JW。”

“准备完毕。SH。”

不约而同地，他们同时在公寓大门口看到对方。John一看到Sherlock就屏不老狂笑起来。Sherlock的脸涨得通红，紧紧闭起眼睛，稍微有点生气。

“你看起来妙不可言，亲爱的。”

“我喜欢你的黄披风，Robin。”

“披风有点短，你不觉得嘛，蝙蝠侠？”

“我也这么觉得Robin，不过那很完美，我看得一清二楚。”

John对恋人笑着，上下打量他。COS服装的材质极其纤薄，黑色的皮革把Sherlock的胳膊和双腿勾勒得很美。而他平生所见最性感诱人的东西大概就是侦探的下半身了。那裤子实在太他妈紧了，Sherlock又太他妈叫人垂涎欲滴了。

“蝙蝠侠，我觉得我有点麻烦了。”

“我发现了，Robin，我猜问题就在你的裤裆里。”

“小丑好像给我下了药……我需要帮助。”

Sherlock跪了下来，开始解Robin的短裤。他买的是前置拉链的类型……这选择真是太天才了。

John一定会很乐意为Sherlock和他的口技写上一整章。还有他的舌头，他的嘴唇，因为Sherlock Bloody Holmes太精于此道。这个高个子男人掌握一项十分神奇的技巧，每次给John口交的时候都弄得他两腿发软……他绝对是个专家，榛子酱，红酒，奶油，芝士，冰淇淋，乃至他最爱的果酱，每当Sherlock饥渴——肚子饿以及欲求不满——起来就会把这些东西涂在他老二上玩。John很高兴恋人还因此长了两斤肉，所以这是个双赢的局面：John有爽翻天的口活，Sherlock又营养均衡身体强健。真是互帮互助啊，对吧？

John射进恋人的嘴里，于是Sherlock站起身亲吻对方的唇，做了John刚才做的事：把他的手按在自己的勃起上。

“你让我有这种感觉了，John，我想要你操我，然后我也想操你，好不好。”

“Oh God yes！”

好了，蝙蝠侠和Robin是一对好基友，也是一对好战友。Sherlock和John也差不多，但他们除了友谊和同事情谊外还更进一步，他们是爱侣。他们在床上，桌子上，厨房灶台上，浴室里……都共度过良宵……现在该轮到客厅地毯了。


	17. Sexy services

11 Sexy services

 

Sherlock已经准备完毕。他看着自己的衣橱笑得很开心，对面前的变装笑得露出了牙齿。他仔细地瞄了一眼手表，七点半。再过半个小时他的爱人就会下班回到家，而他有个很棒的主意可以欢迎他的归来。所以剩下的时间不多了，他得做好充分准备。

在那次浴室偷袭事件之后的几个月来，他们孜孜不倦地探索着彼此，试图记下对方的身体（最重要的是哪些方面会令对方爽到尖叫）。Sherlock从没这么对性感兴趣过，就算他要一个人跑去租书店沐浴在店主老婆婆关切的目光之下，翻阅有关做爱、体位以及性欲方面的书也无法熄灭他心头的火焰。

当John出去工作，他就窝在沙发上花好几个小时学习做爱啦，怎么取悦情人啦之类的东东，从而迎接他的医生并给他新的惊喜。事实证明他是个好学生，他每次都能让军医在视觉和感官以及各种火辣姿势上大吃一惊。

但现在他已经才思枯竭。他们几乎试遍所有姿势，所有角度，还有公寓里所有场所包括灶台，楼梯，淋浴房，沙发，写字台，餐桌……甚至还在深夜挑战过窗台。

一丝细微的担忧——John可能会觉得他无聊——使他感到沮丧。他不停地问自己如果哪天John醒过来决定跟他分手的话该怎么办。他尽可能地不去惹John不开心：保持环境整洁，不在冰箱里塞尸块，还有极尽所能地尝试手头的一切。

Sherlock摇摇头，再度看看手表。二十分钟。他还有二十分钟准备自己。

————————

天晓得，他真是累毙了。不知怎么搞地今天伦敦每个人都感觉不舒服，急诊间里挤满了人。他忙的团团转只抽得出空去上厕所和喝点儿水。

John离221B还有十来步了，他唯一想要的就是一杯热茶，然后就去睡觉。John抬起头看到灯亮着，他的恋人正在等他，他知道。

Sherlock是个很爱滚床单的家伙。如果John没工作，他敢打包票侦探大人会整天缠着他做做做。因为他除了上班以外几乎都跟他搞来搞去。当然他不怪Sherlock，但是他得每周设定一个不要做爱的“休息日”，不然他的老二都快断了……John知道自己的老二不会真的断掉，不过他对此仍持保留态度。

今天不是休息日，但他打算直接睡觉，他知道Sherlock会吵翻天可他实在太累了。

他打开门，爬上楼梯，然后，他不敢相信自己看到了什么。

Sherlock在他眼前，系着一个白色腰带还有流苏，手上则是白色手套，还有一枚超可爱的白色蝴蝶结挂在脖子上。他穿得跟唐顿庄园里的角色一样！

“Sherlock？你是不是被授予了什么爵位或者——”

“请坐，Dr.Watson。你想要我先给您来点什么？一杯加上牛奶和两块糖的红茶，还是一顿马杀鸡？如果你愿意的话我有另一建议，我可以帮你吸——”

“Sher——”

“不必多说，Dr.Watson，我完全知道你有多喜欢——”

“Sherlock——”

“今天我可以成为您的仆人，还可以——”

“你能不能……”

“可以，我可以，我可以做你想要的任何事。”

“每件事？”

“每一件。”

“一杯茶就够了，我想睡觉，我累了。”

Sherlock看着爱人跑回卧室，徒留自己欲求不满地、腿间硬着一根东西地站在原地。他看向茶几上的杯子，然后抄起杯子朝John追去。

他感觉糟糕，很糟糕。可事实是他真的累坏了。John三下五除二地换好衣服钻进被窝里闭上眼。他才放松了一会儿就听到开门声，然后他的“仆人”端着杯子站在他身边。

“谢谢。”

他喝了一口茶。味道绝赞，正如他喜欢的加牛奶和两块糖的味道——

“你不喜欢它，对吗？”

“不，Sherlock，你这打扮很好，但是——”

“但是什么？”

“我累了。我今天看的病人比这辈子加起来的还要多，而且——”

“所以现在你拒绝我？”

“不Sherlock……”

“你觉得我无聊了。”

“啥？”

“我知道，我知道有一天你会厌倦我。我知道这个主意很蠢！”

John闭着眼深深地叹息。他得说，Sherlock有时候，相当冥顽不灵。

“Sherlock，听我说。我很累，并非是拒绝你，或许你感觉被拒绝了，但我真的真的累毙了，明天我还得靠腿走路。”

恋人看上去很难过，但他还是用戴着手套的手抚摸着对方柔软的脸颊。Sherlock不得不承认，John看起来精疲力尽了。这似乎是他头一次看起来这么累……或许一天不做也不会死……

“我会让你感觉好起来的，你根本不用动腿！”

军医发自内心地对他微笑着。他的侦探想要取悦他，让他舒服，即使他自己想做更多。他大脑深处有一个细小的声音却在说Sherlock只想把他吸得硬起来然后就可以好好地操一场。

“我想要你做的只有：脱掉那套东西，过来。”

“可你说——”

“等我讲完。过来，睡觉。我想和你抱在一起。”

Sherlock Holmes依言行事，当他发觉他家医生在自己怀里睡着的时候他微笑起来。有的时候，做爱并不是获取快感和被爱的安全感的唯一方法。


	18. Let's start with the riding crop

12 Let's start with the riding crop

 

“来吧！”

“可——”

“John，我必须核实一项不在场证据，所以就按我说的，来吧！”

John完全无语了。这几个礼拜Sherlock又开始投身案件之中，于是现在做爱就排到了“Sherlock喜欢做的事情”目录下第二位。John并没觉得不满，他超级乐见其成的，现在的整个状况就让他想起以前的时光，当他们只是朋友/室友的时候，一起解决疑案一起追逐危险的逃犯……

而且不再沉湎于床第之欢的数天对双方都有很大好处。John必须得承认自己身心都放松了不少，而恋人则把脑筋动到别的地方去了，也不再研究开发新的体位，或者尝试各种各样润滑剂，以及诸如此类的事情上。

我们的军医之前神经紧绷是有理由的：和伟大的Sherlock Holmes有身体关系（发生性行为，操来操去，或者说做爱）并不是个容易活儿。他知道，有不少女人，甚至男人，都会因为他正和那个奇怪而执拗的男人上床而醋意大发，可能嫉妒得眼睛都会发绿……可和Sherlock上床真的很不容易，侦探大人是个相当难以取悦的苛刻的床伴。

Sherlock从没提起过，不过John知道当他们正在做那件爽歪歪的事的时候，有时侦探会觉得不够满足。所以每次的激情早晨/午后/夜晚/等等等等，John都要耗尽体力去满足他的恋人，好让他爽到尖叫。之后John会多累……你懂的。

现在，Sherlock正把他那个好久没用的大脑硬盘重新分区，并在可用空间里填充新的信息和实验结果。他知道自己的爱人——勇猛的军医John Watson——对目前状况怡然自得中，可他真的需要核实一项不在场证明好破案。何况Sherlock也只肯让他家医生用马鞭抽他。

“那你干嘛要我一边操你一边用马鞭抽你？”

高个子男人转转眼珠，伸出右手抚摸John的勃起。不过他摸的力道明显是故意加重的。

“John，受害者被抽的时候也正在性交。我得看看不在场证明是不是真实！”

嗯，暂停一下。这个主意并不坏，对两人来说都不坏。首先呢，Sherlock可以核实一项不在场证明然后破案，同时还可以被John操得高潮好几次，并且试试他家军医玩马鞭的本事。其次呢，John总觉得那根黑搓搓的东西毫无用武之地。显然Sherlock没告诉过他自己是如何、为何、从何得到它的。这个一边插着Sherlock一边抽他的想法让John性致高涨。

“需要你在我高潮时抽我，别忘了，John。”

“记着了。”

Sherlock双手双膝支持着自己伏在床上，一丝不挂，John也是。在十几分钟加上很多很多下抽插，尖叫，爱抚之后，他们到了临界点。接着John左手拿起马鞭，按照这次实验要求的精确力度，鞭打Sherlock的背脊。

黑色卷毛男子顿时呼吸凝滞，随后在疯狂的快感里瘫软在床单上。John的鞭笞是他自两人交欢至今所经历过的最痛楚也是最绝顶的感受。

医生俯下身触碰恋人的背脊，检查自己有没有弄伤他。

“那可真是——”

“那可真是我最痛、最火辣、最兴奋、最爽、最完美的高潮和实验了。”


	19. Fuck me over Anderson's desk

13 Fuck me over Anderson's desk

 

黑发男子瞄瞄他，又瞄瞄那张写字桌。桌面很干净，放着纸笔以及一盏小小的台灯。一切都井然有序，包括一块写有那家伙姓氏的名牌。

“我们还没在这上面来过。”

“不Sherlock，我们过去，现在，将来都不会在上面干。”

“可——”

“没什么可是！这是Anderson的写字桌！”

Sherlock朝爱人翻了个白眼然后继续打量这块地方。房门紧闭没有闲杂人等，他可以确定不会有人闯进来。时值夏季，大部分工作人员：秘书，探员，etc.，都跑去度假了，只有Lestrade那种就算老婆用枪指着他脑袋也不肯放下工作的人还会留在这里。

“好啦，就是因为这个我才要你操我的。”

这次轮到John翻白眼。他瞥着写字桌和这间办公室：墙上挂着一张小小的办公室主人和他那可怜的妻子的照片，还有一些证书。其余都是一间普通的办公室的配备家具。Sherlock跟他说过，出于某些奇怪的理由Anderson的办公室是这层楼的最里面一间，John是不记得究竟为何如此，可能是因为那家伙与Sally的私情吧。

军医想说，这地方并不叫人血脉贲张恨不得搞一发什么什么的。这里挺冷的，挺不舒服的，而且稍稍想到Anderson曾在这里和Donovan搞过他就反胃。并不是因为她丑，恰恰相反，Sally是个漂亮女人，但他永远不能象看待Sherlock一样看待Anderson。

“这可是Anderson的写字台……”

“这句话你刚才讲过一遍了——”

“这一点也不来劲儿！我对在这张写字桌上操你完全提不起兴致。”

Sherlock咬着嘴，然后他说了一句肯定会对John Watson产生效果的话，接着装模作样朝门口走。

“我以为你喜欢冒险呢。走吧John，反正我们还有家里那张老掉牙的床——”

John的中名是勇猛。是的，Brave已经在他第一次干翻Sherlock时就成了他的中名了，侦探正是因此这么叫他来着。

他抓住Sherlock的胳膊把他拽到写字台旁一把推上去，然后揉了揉自己的阴茎，让它硬梆梆的。

“谁说我不爱冒险了，Mr.Holmes？”

Sherlock试图说些什么，但是爱人的手摸到他已经兴奋起来的勃起上，让他讲不出话来了。他被他家战士弄得喘不过气了。

“Joh-n-”

“我会撕开这些衣服，然后操得你死去活来，操得你站都站不住。这可不是警告，这会是个既成事实。”


	20. Fuck me over Anderson's desk.2

14

 

Sherlock微笑着用双手捧住他的脸激烈地吻他。John在他身上研磨着，让他隔着衣服感觉到那根坚挺的东西。

John不怎么温柔，而且他说到做到：他扯下Sherlock的衣服朝地上丢，把他剥得精光，并把他抱在桌面上坐好了——

而Sherlock则解开医生的裤子让它滑落在地。不过他喜欢在爱人穿着毛衫的时候干这事儿，他喜欢被那些柔软的羊毛衫磨蹭皮肤，做爱的时候。不过这次得叫作挨操（或者暴菊）。

卷发男子张开双腿让好医生为所欲为。他把脑袋搁在John的右肩上，视线落在门口。John的双手抓着他的臀瓣一边在他体内抽插。

他的下巴蹭着John的肩膀，被羊毛衫弄得很痒又很舒服，于是他吃力地笑了。这让爱人那身温暖的毛衫在胸口磨蹭得更厉害，从而更令他觉得好玩又兴奋。这感觉太美妙。金发男子将这视作挑衅，一次比一次用力地操干他，把他干得上气不接下气乃至John必须捂住Sherlock的嘴以防他尖叫出声。

“可别这么样就尖叫了，Mr.Holmes。”

“呜、呜嗯——”

“我说过，那不是警告，我会切切实实地把你操得走不了路。这是你质疑我的冒险精神所需的代价。”

“呜嗯！”

John应该看看Sherlock的眼神的，不过他是在Lestrade的声音响起之后才意识到这点。

“伙计，我想请你们——我了个去！”

“啥——”

John放开捂住Sherlock嘴巴的手，转过身，难为情得从头红到脚，看着警长捂着他的钛合金双眼逃出去，甩上门。

“你干嘛不告诉我有人来了！Sherlock，我他妈非把你——”

“John，你能继续干嘛？我快高潮了。”


	21. Honey and medicines

15 Honey and medicines

“她想要你过去，弟弟。”

“告诉她我不能去。”那天Sherlock正备受喉咙酸涩的折磨，因为他在大冷天的夜里没戴他的宝贝蓝围巾就狂追一个罪犯。

“不行，那是妈咪的生日吖！”

片刻静寂笼罩着这对兄弟。Mycroft正四下张望着，而他的弟弟则清楚对方在寻找自己的爱人。

“John出去了。他去买药。”

兄弟两人都听到一阵飞快的脚步声在楼梯上响起，Sherlock准备把哥哥踢出去了，因为John带着一瓶蜂蜜，他最喜欢的牌子的蜂蜜，用唱的说道：

“SheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerCock！我给你带了点蜂蜜好舔个爽——MYCROFT！”

Holmes家长男愉悦地对着自家弟夫通红的脸笑了。然后，他看看保持冷静的Sherlock，拿起自己的伞。Mycroft知道有的场合他是个蜡烛或者电灯泡，而且肯定一定以及确定，Sherlock和John不想让他呆下去。在那个的时候。

“我该走了，Sherlock，为妈咪想想吧！还有你，Dr.Watson，确保我的兄弟赶快恢复健康，午安啦！”

John在他的大舅子走出公寓时仍一言不发，然后Sherlock从他手里拿过瓶子。

“Sherlock——”

“带我去床上，John，有我最爱的两个药我会好起来的。”

“但——”

“你的老二，还有蜂蜜。John。咱们去吧！”


	22. Are you really gay?

16 Are you really gay?

 

“我们这么来吧。”

“Sherlock，我们能用传教士体位吗？你知道的，我在上面的那种？”

“为什么？”

John扯动嘴角，不知道该说什么才好。

“我只是比较喜欢那个方式。”

侦探点点头，他已被快感淹没，一秒钟都等不了地想感受到爱人进入自己，于是他们就象平常那样做了：他躺倒在床单上张开腿，如邀请似地迎合着置身于他两腿之间的John，随后再被干到头晕目眩。

脑海深处有什么东西不让他沉迷在被John不断撞击前列腺的快感中，并且，当John抚摸他的胸部，揉捏左边的那个乳头的时候，这一细微的念头逐渐膨胀起来。

在过了足足一个小时（或更久）以后，他们俩总算歇菜了。Sherlock背靠床头而坐，同时John径直去了浴室冲凉。听见水花的声响，高个子男人闭上眼睛，开始思索那个挥之不去的念头。它犹如侵入了他的思想之中，不肯让他从刚才的行为中获得快感。

他们在一起只有大概几个星期，一直都是饥渴地翻云覆雨享尽鱼水之欢，探索彼此的身体，尝试新的体位，新的润滑剂，保险套，甚至食物。但John最喜欢的还是由他在上面进入Sherlock的身体。这并不是抱怨，但他记得John以前一直跟女人交往来着。而且，那样子摸他的胸部，捏他的乳头，让他感觉John仿佛还未完全打主意，还未确认自己的性向似得。

要是John想念女人的身体怎么办？他会不会将来感到无聊？倘若Sherlock只是他用来填补性生活缺失的一个洞怎么办？因为之前他和Sarah交往过，可他也知道John没和Sarah上床……还没来得及上床。

所以一个大问题就是：John真的是个同性恋，还是只是和自己拍拖玩玩？

Sherlock等不及John洗完澡就走进浴室，预备直截了当地问他，并要求他当场做决定。

“John，我得问你点事。”

黑发男子掀开浴帘走进去时，军医正在洗头。他挪开一点给Sherlock以空间，然后继续按摩自己的脑瓜。

“Sherlock，虽然我很爱和你一起洗澡，不过现在——”

“你真的是同性恋吗？”

“啥？”

“你听见了，John，你真的是同性恋吗？”

这时候John的洗发香波流到他的眼睛上，他和着水揉眼睛，被Sherlock问迷茫了。

“如果这是个玩笑你可以——”

“我可不擅长开玩笑，John，回答我。”

“那干嘛现在突然问这个？我感觉自己已经在和你第一次做的时候就表达得很清楚了，还有后来洗澡的时候，还有后来我们正式谈这个问题的时候。”

“你告诉Sarah了，但你从没告诉我。”

John拿起肥皂开始给恋人搓泡泡。Sherlock在John湿润的手掌的触感中闭上眼睛，深深地吸了一口气。

“我告诉Sarah我是个同性恋，你知道的。但我没对你说过，因为我以为自己已经用行动证明了。”

John吻他，吻得如此轻缓，让Sherlock想要抓住他的后脑勺让这个吻更深切，更激烈。

“是因为我要你在下面，而我在上面，你才问的？”

Sherlock颔首，于是John朝他的黑色卷毛上倒了一点香波（他得举起手臂才能够得到恋人的头顶。）

“为什么，John？”

John对他笑了。

“因为我爱死了能够压制你那么一小会儿，而且从我的角度，你看上去美极了。”

他们在水下接吻，不顾一切地，心无旁骛地。Sherlock已经全然没有任何隐忧。

John会一直和他在一起。


	23. The Closet

17 The Closet

在他们——不管身边是床还是浴室还是餐桌还是沙发还是……楼梯，想搞起来就搞起来的——三个月之后，他突然在想Sherlock的大衣橱里藏着什么东东。那衣橱比他自己的大了一倍，而且他还曾看到侦探是用一把小心存放在床头柜抽屉里的钥匙打开它的。

那把钥匙仿佛在对他尖叫“拿着我，开衣橱！”，但John一直和爱人的所有物保持着距离。偶尔，他会用用对方的笔记本电脑，但也仅此而已。

那天早晨，他们一道在厨房里吃早饭，Sherlock光着身子正在读报，只披了一条睡衣以防冷不丁走进来的Mrs.Hudson会把他看光光。John斟酌着，看向他。

“怎么了，John？”

“……没事。”

“你今天早晨很安静，平时你都会闲扯一些天气，手术室，还有你的那个每次感冒上医院都会送你图画的小病人的事。你在为某事伤脑筋。告诉我是什么事。”

John啜了一口茶，视线飘向房门。

“我不是在为它伤脑筋……那个……”

“那个衣橱？”

“里面你放了什么？我也不是非要……”

“该是给你看一看的时候了。”

Sherlock站起身。John跟在他身后，感到一种颤栗的，新世界大门要打开的感觉。Sherlock会在那衣橱里藏些什么？肢体？不可能，如果藏肢体的话自己早就知道了，而且冰箱已经够他用的……也可能是一些从Lestrade警长那里顺手牵羊过来的东西？或者干脆是苏格兰场？他到底在里面藏什么什么鬼东西！

高个子男人拿出钥匙，开锁。他示意John坐到正对着衣橱的床上，然后，他打开门。

Sherlock对着衣橱里的东西笑了，并把头转向爱人。

“你觉得怎样？”

John也看看衣橱再看看恋人。他有了一个绝对好的主意。非常非常之好。


	24. The Closet.2

18

John用左手轻抚过衣橱里悬挂着的各件服饰。他脸上浮起一抹若隐若现的笑，蓝色眼眸也闪着愉悦的光芒。Sherlock就在那里，他的身边，呲牙笑得很开心，好像一个小毛孩正向好友炫耀圣诞节得到了什么大礼。

“这件。我想看你穿这件。”

“这是一个命令吗？Captain Watson？”

Sherlock诱惑般地问着，一边亲吻医生的脖颈试图让他的性致更高昂。

“立刻，给我穿上。这是个命令，Mr. Sherlock Holmes。”

身材修长的男人点点头，出了房间向浴室走去。

当医生等着Sherlock做准备的时候，不由用另一只手抚摸起衣橱里的其他衣服。侦探有超过二十套COS装，绝对有的，每一套都性感得要命。John可以在脑海中描绘出恋人在各种各样情色的状态下穿上每一套的样子。

John心里打着小九九，逐一浏览过那些衣服并且拟定了一串计划。他可以肯定，他们会做了再做，Sherlock会穿着这些衣服，还会……

“Captain John Watson，我是Major Sherlock Holmes。”

“我的天——”

“我已被委任到诺森伯兰第五步兵团——”

“Sher……”

Sherlock穿着一套棕色军装，黑色的卷发收拾得服服帖帖，让他看起来该死地性感。那发型让John想起他们上次看的一部电影，“战马”，Steven Spielberg导演的一个片子，其中一名主要角色的造型根本和恋人现在一模一样。

“我的马被下士带去照料了，”Sherlock从裤子里抽出那根黑色的马鞭，用它顶顶爱人的坚硬勃起——“可能得给我一匹新的来骑。”

“不要这样挑逗我，拜托——”

Sherlock以吻令John闭上嘴，把他推到床上躺着，并且开始扯他的衣服。

然后，当John一丝不挂着的时候，Sherlock便用马鞭轻轻地抽打了他老二附近的皮肤。

“Sher——”

“肃静！Captain John Watson！”Sherlock又抽了他一下，“我是Major Sherlock Holmes，现在得听我的指挥！翻过身，把腿张开！”

Captain John Watson一边听从对方的指令一边捂住嘴好不要笑出来。Sherlock一直都是个很有敬业精神的好演员，不仅是破案需要的时候。

而且，Sherlock的做爱技巧也很好，十分，非常，相当地，好。


	25. Cake and Cream

19 Cake and Cream

 

他看着自己的劳动成果。他努力学习了很久才做出这个，虽然看起来跟照片上不太一样也算是尽力而为过了。为了John，他什么都可以做。

任何事都可以。

Sherlock给蛋糕挤上更多奶油，然后骄傲地笑了。之后他又插上小蜡烛。

John会大吃一惊的。

John Hamish Watson，正徜徉在快乐的梦乡，置身于一些光怪陆离的情色暧昧的场景中——当然里面都有他的恋人，世上唯一的咨询侦探Sherlock Holmes先生，还有他硬梆梆的老二，可爱到不行的小穴，还有——

“John，John，醒醒！”

“唔唔唔唔我要睡觉……”

“醒醒！今天是你的生日，生日快乐！”

John瞥向床边的手表：早上5点钟。太阳已经升起，Sherlock还存心拉开窗帘好让阳光照进来。就为了把他弄醒。

“Sherlock，现在才他妈5点，让我再睡……”

“不要，John，你得起来跟我走。”

John挫败地哀叹一声，他输给这家伙了。他揉着眼睛看向对方，Sherlock的头发上有点白色的粉末，挂在耳朵边，睡衣上也有一些白色斑点。

“你又干了什么好事？Sherlock，要是你——”

“没有，John，跟我来，你会知道的。别试图揣摩出什么，你根本从我身上推断不出任何——”

“你知道我可以观察并推理你的事情。我知道你什么时候在说谎！”

“这次不一样！”

“起码让我去一趟洗手间冲个凉，然后我会听你的。”

John很努力地放慢手脚。他对Sherlock要给他的惊喜太好奇了，也许这次会是一个洁净光亮的公寓，还有一杯好茶加上两片涂了草莓酱的吐司，或者一杯橙汁。也许这次……也许这次Sherlock这么做了……

“好了，你想要我去哪里？”

Sherlock握住他的手与他并肩走到厨房。John睁开眼睛看着桌子上的东西：一个方方正正的蛋糕，上面涂满奶油，插着一支蜡烛。他还看到旁边垃圾桶里塞满了废弃物品，以及灶台上的那本烹饪教材。

“你觉得怎么样？”

Sherlock满怀期待。John无法不对他露出由衷的笑意，并且踮起脚亲吻他的脸颊。恋人低下头好让他更方便地吻着。

“我觉得那可爱极了，谢谢你，Sherlock。我得承认你真是给了我一个大惊喜——”

“要让你大吃一惊可不难，John。”

John弄了些茶。他们坐下准备用餐时Sherlock点上蜡烛，让John许完三个愿望以后吹灭。

“我们应该请Mrs.Hud……”

Sherlock开始切蛋糕，并且“不慎”把某一小块弄掉下来，落在John的牛仔裤上，还是在拉链旁边。他们沉默了一分多钟。John的下巴掉到地上了，恋人却邪魅一笑。

“哦哦哦John，真对不起，对不起哦，让我跪在你面前帮你弄干净吧？”

“Sher——”

“我锁上门了，她不会进来的。你可以吃你的蛋糕，John。”

John开始吃蛋糕，而他家侦探则跪在桌子下面“清理”John的牛仔裤，顺便还做了这样那样其他的事。

“Sherlock……噢，天啊，YES！”

John的嘴里塞着蛋糕，Sherlock的嘴里，塞着蛋糕，奶油，以及爱人的老二，自己那精湛独特的技巧舔弄着他。

“我要去了……”

John直接射在恋人的口中。恋人品尝着他的体液，品尝得啧啧有声。

“Sherlock，这太……”

“我知道，John，我知道。”

“Sher——”

“生日快乐，John。”

“谢谢，谢谢，你有没有……冰箱里还有奶油吗？”

Sherlock Holmes笑了。

“Oh God YES！”

当然，他会留一些奶油，以备他用。


	26. Up and down

20 Up and down

John坐在长长的沙发上，双目紧闭，深深地呼吸。他正努力从恋人——十分油菜的咨询侦探——给他来的无数次口活中缓过气来。他曾想着阻止他，但是Sherlock显然不将整罐榛子酱消灭殆尽不肯罢休。这就意味着一件事儿：John得屏着气，忍着不去抓恋人的头发，任由对方不断帮他的坚硬老二上涂满榛子酱并且对这根又粗又长的东东舔来舔去的……

勺子很凉，Sherlock又凑得这么近，要忍住不吱声实在太难。实在是……Fucking Hard。

就跟自己老二一样。

不过当晚，把空空如也的罐子丢进废物箱之后，John却发现他家那位口活狂热分子仰面朝天地平躺在床上，表情很是难受。

“John……”

“……你胃痛啦？”

高个子男人点点头，挣扎着脱下裤子丢到地上，接着解衬衫。等他脱得只剩一条内裤，他便钻进被子，闭上眼睛。他看起来难受极了，John Watson，身为医生，知道自己最好给他在旁边候一个桶。显然，Dr.John知道Sherlock很快就会把刚才吃下去的那么多榛子酱全吐出来。

“陪我。”

“抱歉，Sherlock。”

“为什么你要道歉？”

“你病了，这都怪我。我该拦着你……”

他慢慢地亲吻他，能感觉到那嘴唇的温热和甜香——归功于之前那些口活……

“我没事。从没想过榛子酱涂在你的老二上味道会这么好。”

“Sher——”

“你吃起来也很棒，很……”

“Sherlock。”

“John，你勃起了，又有反应了吧。”Sherlock的话尾带着笑意。

John立刻满脸通红，连带耳朵也在发烧。他当然有反应了！恋人就那么在被单下轻轻一碰他就知道！

“我是勃起了，这——”

“让我帮你弄。”

“不，Sher——”

太迟了，John Watson。

Sherlock钻到被子里面，迅雷不及下载地扒开John的裤子，他动作太猛了John都担心牛仔裤拉链会不会夹到毛……室内一片昏暗，现在的他只能看见一个高大的男子吸着他的老二，脑袋上上下下……

额地神啊。

就算胃正在抗议，Sherlock也还是给爱人来了一次超爽的口活。他简直就是个中翘楚！John感到自己有必要问问他从哪学来这些技巧。因为Sherlock会握住他的老二整个含进去舔弄，好好医生都不敢想象自己会不会在他深喉的时候射出来！

John真的忍不住，他无法控制自己的左手。

他用左手按住Sherlock的脑袋，让他一上一下地起伏。

一上一下。

往上。

然后。

往下。

往上。

再来。

往下。

房间里只有John的喘息隐约可闻，还有他那些“就这样，Sherlock，对，就象这样”如此反复的低语，以及Sherlock窝在棉被里的各种动静。

他们身边没有钟可以看时间，不过，Sherlock把节奏掌握得很好。他用右手握住医生的两个小球轻轻按摩，同时用口腔和舌头吸吮那根东西。在榛子酱之前Sherlock已经给John口交过很多次了，他可是很了解John有多喜欢别人用嘴的。

John喜欢别人用嘴给他做。非常地喜欢。首先，他想要Sherlock用舌头舔他，从下面两个小球开始一直舔到顶端。然后，侦探会吻遍这根硬硬的肉棒，并且开始做一件双方都很享受的事：把John的老二含进嘴里，上下起伏脑袋，套弄无数次直到军医抽搐战栗。

然后John会射进他嘴里。

而作为一个优秀的口活工作者，或者说，一个好情人，Sherlock会全部吞下去。

在爬出被子和爱人接吻之前，Sherlock又依依不舍地看着那根老二。唉，他怎么就那么喜欢那根老二呢。它不但硬，手感也很好，就好像John的皮肤，闻起来味道也棒极了。

好像茶，好像果酱。

好像John的味道。

“Sherlock……这可真……”John正口干舌燥着，数不清被Sherlock这么吸啊吸啊吸到射出来多少次了。要不是他是个医生，他绝对认为自己已经被Sherlock彻底榨干了。

“唔嗯，John，你吃起来味道真好。”

他们又接了半天吻，John还没来得及挪身，Sherlock又在他身上乱摸起来。结果就是John又有感觉了。

“Sherlock，你不是正胃痛……”

“谁说我要继续吸你的老二？”

“啥……”

黑发男子转过身，给他的医生丢了一个保险套和半瓶润滑剂。

“狠狠干我，John，干得我想不了别的事，把我干得昏过去。”

两秒钟以后，Sherlock听到John撕开保险套的声音，一边感觉到冰凉的润滑剂涂在自己的小穴。

于是他窃笑不已。

看起来，John真的相信胃痛这套说辞了。


	27. Give me a hand

21 Give me a hand

Sherlock看着左腕上的手表。他还有30分钟时间，他们必须动作快点。

“再说一遍。”

金发男子望天长叹。他还能怎么办呢？两人都为目前的状况紧张不已，他们来不及停下来回顾之前的过程了，因为他们正在搜寻一名走失的三岁小毛头，小毛头的白痴老爹还在不停的催他们。不管现在侦探大人有多声名远扬，总有客户会一刻也等不了地拼命催促。

“我说了很多话Sherlock，你到底要我重复什么？”

“关于那个小孩子的事，关于玩具。”

“噢，那个，好吧——”

当医生阐述他那些关于儿童玩具的论点以及他在对方房间里所见所闻的时候，Sherlock完全沉迷在爱人的口型变化和面部表情中。

John比他年长，眼周的细纹也好，头发里那几根灰丝也好，这一切都是Sherlock发自内心地爱恋的东西。嗯嗯，他还是有“心”这个玩意的。

John讲话的样子让他回忆起过去，他们第一次在巴兹医院里相遇，他看着John喝茶时第一次情不自禁的兴奋冲动，某天下午他叫John看看自己身上的“痣”以及后来第一次结合……

“你有在听我讲话吗？”

Sherlock又瞄一眼手表。还有15分钟，没错，他们时间够得很。

“John，过来。”

他们俩躲在一条暗黑小巷的最深处，没有人看到他们，没有人听到他们说话，他们被寂静笼罩。

“你会……你会为我做任何事吗，John？”

John毫不迟疑地回答：

“当然，Sherlock，怎么了？”

John不用看的就知道Sherlock在衣服里干嘛。他完全可以感觉到对方的一举一动，以及那双修长，白皙的双手在黑色的长风衣后面搞些什么鬼。

“帮我个忙，搭把手，John。”

“Sherlock，没时间了！”

卷发男人用吻堵住他的嘴，抓起医生的手放到自己那个被风衣盖住的，已经从裤子里露出来的硬物上。

“我需要思考，John，求你。”

身为军医的Captain John Watson咬住嘴唇，他知道自家恋人无时不刻需要一些小刺激帮忙解决案件。也不是一天到晚都这样啦，不过有时他的需求超过了助手的范畴。

Sherlock用左手抚摸爱人的后颈，John低头把脑袋靠在他的肩上，呼吸着恋人的气息。

他的左手不断撸动Sherlock的勃起，完全靠触觉体会着对方，从底部到顶端，左手拇指揉弄着前液。

“需不需要我……”

“不用，只要……继续抚摸我。”

John把Sherlock撸得濒临高潮时，突然侦探的卷毛脑袋上噔~地亮起一个灯泡。

“我知道了！唔嗯啊啊！”

Sherlock射在爱人手里，同时给了他一个深吻。

“那熊孩子在过去三条街的地方，快走吧John！我们还有5分——”

John正挨着砖头墙壁休息，Sherlock看看他的下半身，看到一个惊人的，坚挺的东东勃在他腿间。

“我去就行，你给Lestrade打个电话，然后我会来帮你吸到爽为止，我保证——”

“你还得做点别的。”John笑着，很开心的样子，虽然自己快硬到爆了还是很欣慰能给天才侦探帮上点忙。

“那听起来可真让人期待，Dr.Watson。”


	28. Books and sex

22 Books and sex

“看完了没有？”

金发男子无语地继续看着手里的书。

“你看完没有？”

继续无语。

“你存心不理我吗？”  
、  
“是的，你不会不知道今天是什么日子吧，嗯？”

Sherlock转转眼睛，对爱人手里那本厚厚的书继续丢眼刀。巴兹医院的外科有意向正式聘用John，但他在急诊室工作的时间已经很长，所以得好好看点书，为几个礼拜之后的面试做准备。

“今天是我们‘不做爱’的日子。可是——”

“没什么可是。闭嘴，让我看书。这是件大事儿——”

“这个东西也很重要啊John！”

Sherlock抓住John的手，按在自己已经勃起的部位上。

“你听好了，Sherlock，就算我再喜欢跟你做爱，我们也是有约定的。你答应过我会遵守约定。”

侦探叹着气，又转了转眼睛，试图把思想集中在元素周期表上，可惜失败了。

“John我们以前也有破例过的——”

“我需要看书，Sherlock！”

“那你把书给我，我会刻到天花板上去，然后你可以一边看书一边张着腿让我干——”

John关上书，抱起他的枕头下床。

“John！”

“不行，Sherlock，这他妈对我来说很重要，但你他妈一点也不在乎因为你就是他妈的一个自私的混账整天只他妈的想着操来操去！”

“我……”

“让我他妈的说完！Sherlock！你想做爱？跟你的右手去做吧！今晚我不会碰你，我会下楼好好地看书，你他妈别来碍我的眼！如果你敢来，我发誓会直接给你脸上来一拳！晚安！晚安你老木！”

战士走出房间，大力甩上门。Sherlock发觉自己这次玩大了，他瞄瞄自己的下半身，已经一点性致也没有了。

——————————

John最后一次揉着眼睛看向手表时已经四点。桌子上摆了很多书，他已经喝了不晓得几杯咖啡了。他还有两周时间准备面试，足够他看书充电补完外科专业相关的东西。

出门上班前他还可以睡上三小时。但当他打开卧室的门，却看到Sherlock背对他的方向睡着，他想起刚才的争执。

John躺到高个子男人旁边，把左手搭到自己那无可救药的恋人的腰上，上前汲取他的气息。他一直很爱Sherlock身上的味道，而且……

“我很抱歉。”

“我也很抱歉，Sherlock。”

“不，该道歉的是我。”

“不，是我——”

“是我才……”

“好了好了，我们都不对，好了吧？”

他们安静片刻，Sherlock转过头对着医生：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

又过了两分钟，John睡不着，他漫无目的地瞪着天花板。

“John。”

“怎么了Sherlock？”

“我睡不着。”

“我也是。”

沉默。

“Sherlock。”

“嗯，John？”

John扯着嘴角试图憋出一句合适的话，好鼓动恋人来做某件爱做的事。

“Sherlock，你想不想……那个？”

“但是今天是‘不做爱’的日子……”

“喏，现在是凌晨四点，已经是第二天了，而且……”

还没等他说完，他的侦探已经骑上来，直接撕开他的睡裤并揉搓他的老二。大清早的来爽一爽这个主意让他早就硬了。

“Sherlock，轻一点。”

“如你所愿，Dr.Watson，你想要怎样，就怎样。”


	29. the Ring

23 the Ring

其实在一起一个礼拜之后，他就有了那想法。作为伴侣，作为男友，作为同伴，作为爱人，等等等等。

然后他又花了好几个月才鼓足勇气走进一家商店，问出他一直在回避的那个问题。

柜台后面有个年轻的女营业员，嘴里嚼着口香糖。她看起来非常年轻，很可能是店主的女儿之类——不过他不想管这个，他脑袋里想的全是另一件事……

“需要帮忙么先生？”她礼貌地问。

“呃，嗯！我，我想找个戒指——”

“订婚戒指？”她微笑起来。

John松了口气。不知为何他总觉得去买戒指是件很难为情的事，但要是他得在一家店里选择是买情趣玩具还是润滑油还是保险套还是戒指，大概他会选最后一个。

“对。”

她展示了一些尺寸多样的可爱的戒指，上面有珍珠或者钻石。不过John知道她给自己看的都是女式戒指。

“我……我想买的是另一种……”

“噢，不好意思，我这就拿给你看。”她又取出十几个黑丝绒的小盒子，“这是我们这儿最好的了。”

现在John是真的紧张起来了。这些是男式戒指，他一挑就花了眼。他确实存了足够的钱可以买最贵的那只，有必要的话再加一颗钻石也没问题。不过他的对象可是Sherlock。跟那位侦探搭上边就没什么百分百的保险。

“唔，对不起……我不知道该选哪个……”

“啊哈，我总是对客人这么说来着：闭上眼睛，想着你心里那个人儿，然后，睁开眼睛，你就会一瞬间找到中意的款啦！”女孩的笑容很热情，露出上下八颗牙和两块苹果肌。

John深呼吸，闭上眼睛，把思绪集中在Sherlock身上。他首先想到的是Sherlock在巴兹医院实验室里和他第一次见面的样子。他的黑色卷发随着做实验的动作垂在额头上。然后是在那起“欢迎来伦敦！”的乌龙事以后Sherlock的微笑。再来，是自己狠狠干他时他的表情——

在他当着无辜围观群众的面勃起之前John睁开眼睛，目光顿时落在一对银色的，中央有一条细黑纹路的戒指上。看着它们就令他想起Sherlock的黑色风衣，黑色卷发。

“我选好了。”

“就知道那很有用啦。”

“确实很有用，谢谢你。”

John看着那对戒指。他对Sherlock的尺寸了如指掌。

他朝公寓走去，小盒子沉甸甸地藏在口袋里。现在是不是说“Sherlock，和我结婚吧！”的好时机呢？还是他该换种说辞，“Sherlock，能和我结婚嘛？”也有可能他应该这么问：“请问我能否有这荣幸……成为你的丈夫？”

他很紧张，非常紧张。Sherlock肯定会注意到。当然他会发觉的，他可是Sherlock·我神马都知道·Holmes。

“你去哪了？”

“茶？”

Sherlock点点头，带着John的笔记本坐在沙发上，仿佛没在看他的样子。不过军医能感觉到在自己背部探寻的视线。Sherlock知道了。

医生失手将茶杯落在地上。他的左手不断颤抖，他紧张极了。

“John，你还好吗？”

“是的，是的，我很好，Sherlock。”

“不，你不好。出了什么事，John？”

“没事，我都说了，我很好，只是——”

Sherlock几步走到他跟前几乎和他的脸贴在一起。侦探吻了他的脸颊，再碰了碰他的下身。

“你很紧张，要我帮忙吗？”

John踌躇着。可能先来大干一场会让他暂且把茄克衫口袋里的戒指放在一边，然后他可能会想到一个更好的求婚方法。

“你能不能……”

“你想要什么都可以，John。”

Sherlock跪到地上，在他的面前。

 

——————————

“Oh yes Johnnnnnnn，就在那——里！！好爽——啊啊啊啊John！再用力——”

他们两个在大床上，Sherlock用手脚支撑着自己，军医则在他后面猛烈地撞击他，把整个床都摇得在墙上蹭来蹭去，甚至给可怜的房东太太的墙纸上留下一点儿刮痕。

John两手扶住Sherlock的臀部，蓝色的眼睛紧紧闭着，享受恋人的紧致小穴带来的快感。他陷入思绪，想着他该怎么跟对方求婚，该怎么把对方干得尖叫抽搐，干得大床散架，干得Sherlock不得不命令他再用力，用力，用力，再快一点。

“快点，John，再来——”

“Oh Sher——Sherlock，我要到了。”

Sherlock也快到了。他感到触电般的快感不断在两人身上闪跳。John朝前挺动身体而他挪动臀部，向后推送着试图配合医生的抽插，让对方进入到最深——

“Sherlock，和我结婚，和我结婚！”

“John——”

“Sher——噢我到了——”

Sherlock没错过那句话。他听得可清楚了。John Hamish Watson，前诺森波兰第五步兵团上尉，外科医生，他的爱人，他的男友，他的伙伴，他的挚友，刚刚向他求了婚。不过好好医生自己似乎没听见，还在继续朝目标努力：把Sherlock干得只剩下尖叫他的名字的力气。

“Oh Captain，你……你还可以干得更好……”

John睁开眼睛，看到恋人白皙的背部紧挨自己的胯间磨来磨去。当然如果你读过这篇东西的前面那些段子，你会知道Sherlock最喜欢John高潮时对他——

“咬着。”

John把床单扯到Sherlock跟前，对方顺从地咬住了。他知道John这么做的用意。

然后，医生深深地吸了一口气，把自己抽出来，鼻子粗重地哼着一手握住老二一手取下保险套。他把老二的前端挤进Sherlock的小穴，再把两手按住他的背，然后他往里插——

Sherlock蓦地死死咬紧John刚才给他的床单。

他的眼睛开始发花。

John不顾一切地狠狠抽插，听着对方的啜泣哀求但绝不停止。他感到自己在性爱上已成了神仙似地，没错，这大概是他干得最爽的一次了。

他找到了Sherlock体内那一点，那甜蜜的，敏感的，会让两人一起忍不住叫出来的，会让Sherlock一泄涂地的一点。

然后他们俩依偎着倒在床上。

Sherlock的脑子里也是一桶浆糊。现在该不该问John那句“和我结婚”的事情？他非常想问他那句话是什么意思，或许只是情迷意乱时无心之语，或许只是John上班忙了一天以后想粗鲁地把他干一顿好获取慰藉。

最后Sherlock得到这么一个结论：John不可能跟他求婚。现在不会，以后也不会。

“你觉得怎么样？”

“好多了，Sherlock，谢谢。你很棒——”

“虽然我很喜欢你对我动粗，不过这次我还是要说，你终于宿愿得偿啦。”

John的视线从两人的身体上，移到床上，再移到Sherlock的脸上。

“别告诉我你走不了——”

“是啊John，干得不错。”

时间不早了，他们一起入睡，互相搂抱着缠绵着，直到第二天太阳升上天空而John的闹钟也准时把他叫起来上班。

John洗完澡，匆匆弄了杯茶和一片面包权当早点。他拿起外套突然想起口袋里两个小玩意儿。Sherlock正在睡，于是John前去给了他一个脸颊上的告别吻。

“要不今天吧。”他嘟哝着，以为恋人睡得正香。

不过Sherlock已经醒过来了，而且，当他试图去卫生间，他感觉后面又酸又痛。没错，John真的把他干得走不动路了。


	30. Proposal plans

24 Proposal plans

只有面对患者和工作的时候他的脑子才能从Sherlock和求婚计划里抽出片刻。今天他最喜欢的一个小病人预约了门诊，那是个5岁的小女孩，名叫Samantha。她的母亲每月一次带她来随访复查，尽管John已经告诉过她不必每个月都来，对方还是坚持这么做着。显而易见，她很担心女儿。

Sammy在John用听诊器听着她的心肺的时候对John说了一些学校和朋友的事情。她现在很健康，而且超级可爱，每次John都会想着有一天能和Sherlock一起养一个这么可爱的小女孩。

等她们告辞，他的大脑又被Sherlock填满啦。

John想不出有什么更好的方法求婚。他想象传统方式那样，对面是Sherlock的爸妈和Mycroft。不过Sherlock的父亲已经去世，母亲常年在国外，至于Mycroft……Holmes家次子一向“讨厌死”自己唯一一个哥哥了。

所以……如果没有Holmes家族成员在场，……他该怎么做？

在下一个门诊预约之前他还有三十分钟，于是John拿了一张纸开始写相关事项：

——Angelo餐厅。他们可以去那餐厅，他甚至可以请那个很有鸡情的意大利厨子帮忙给自己疯疯癫癫的爱人一个惊喜，然后顺势求婚；可是——那绝对成不了，Sherlock到了那儿就会洞悉一切。

——在家。他可以就在家里弄点意大利通心粉，然后两人就一起在烛光下用餐，他能趁机把戒指放在杯子里倒上香槟或者什么酒；可是——还是成不了。Sherlock绝对会洞悉一切，侦探可能只要看看他的鞋子就能推断出他想求婚。

——找Mrs.Hudson帮忙。不考虑。房东太太很有爱，充满母性光辉，不过整天喊着“我是你们的房东不是管家！”的老太太是个很容易激动的女人，她不可能瞒住家里那个年轻的房客。Sherlock大概只要瞄一眼她的手就懂了。

——找Lestrade。砍掉重练。如果Sherlock知道他找探长帮忙，会气到飞起。而且苏格兰场到处是三八，隔墙有耳……

——找Mycroft，大英政府官员，他可以轻而易举地安排好一个合适的地点，想出一个合适的方法，不过事情总有两面性。正面：只要动动手指，Mycroft就可以给他们清空整个伦敦大桥；反面：Sherlock会气到飞也飞不起，有Mycroft掺合只会让他说“不”。

——靠自己。他得孤军奋战了，或许他应该深呼吸，直接跪下就那么求婚。

在纸页最后John写到：

“Sherlock Holmes，我能有这份荣幸，成为你的丈夫吗？”

他的下一位病患敲了门，于是John把纸张塞进外套口袋里。“就今晚吧。”最后他这么想着。

 

——————————

他对眼前这一幕叹了长长一口气：窗户大开，Sherlock一边拉小提琴一边在等他。

John能感觉到。可能Sherlock心里有数了已经。Sherlock总是无所不知。

脚下十七级台阶从没显得这么漫长。但当他踏上最后一阶，John听到那把顶级小提琴在恋人的手指下发出一声别样的音调。 

“新娘来啦……新娘来啦……噢，John，你在这儿。”

John又开始紧张。他的左手发着抖。Sherlock肯定知道了。

“John？John，你没事吗？你看起来有点……苍白。”

医生坐到自己那把椅子上，深呼吸，有种天旋地转极其想吐的冲动。这整件事都让他很紧张很难受，但他决心已定！他已经打定主意啦！他要永远和Sherlock在一起。

说起来也许就是签个民事协议而已，但John希望Sherlock能在他有个万一时拥有全部决定权。他不想要酒鬼姐姐代替爱人决定他会被埋在哪里，他希望一旦自己与世长辞，Sherlock可以自由决定一切。但最重要的是，他想与Sherlock彼此拥有。

可要是Sherlock不肯怎么办？他该怎么做？在最坏的状况下，John会狂奔出去一头跳进泰晤士河，孤零零地变成一具尸体以供游客拍照留念……

“我很好，就是——觉得有点儿不太舒服……”

高个子男人坐到军医的大腿上，把他的脑袋靠在自己胸口抚摸着他淡金色的柔软发丝。问题就梗在舌尖上了，他得问清楚John那个“和我结婚”的玩意儿，他们做爱——不，他被艹，嗯，昨晚他们艹了一顿——时John说的那句话。

“你需要我做点什么？”

“不不不，不用了谢谢，真的，没事……”

现在他的呼吸已经平稳下来。Sherlock微笑地看着爱人，从他腿上站起来。但这时他瞧见John的外套口袋里掉出一张纸。

“噢，你的小病人又给你画画了？我去把它放到——”

John，以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势，从Sherlock手里拿过纸条塞回口袋里。卷毛的黑发男子眯起眼睛，皱起眉毛。以前只要朝John扫上一眼他就能知道自己想知道的东西，可是这次……这次不行，不管他怎么审视他打量他都瞧不出任何端倪。

这很不对劲。

Sherlock Holmes无法观察，无法推理，不知道发生了什么事。不过他或许可以尝试另几项他掌握的大杀器：茶，或者性。

“John，你干嘛不去床上，让我给你泡杯茶呢？如果你想听，我可以给你拉小提琴——”

“不，Sher——”

“好啦，我也可以把你吸个爽。”

“不，Sher——”

“懂了，我们可以玩Cluedo——”

“你已经把它烧了……”

“我明白，你明天不用工作，那不如我们继续干昨晚那事儿，我会给你一个好理由让你再用用那根棒子。”

John是很想笑，不过，不知怎么搞地，他的意识最后的映像是Sherlock试图拉住他，然后一切归于黑暗。


	31. Here comes the bride!

25 Here comes the bride!

 

他穿着那套当年被授予中尉头衔时所穿的军装，勋章挂在胸前。头发梳得一丝不苟。隐约还能闻到自己身上的香味。

他转过头，看向坐在自己身后的各方来客。一些警方人员，Anderson和Sally，以及他们那身穿紫色长裙显得很漂亮的房东太太，还有Mrs.Turner，Angelo夫妇，Harry，几个Sherlock手下的流浪汉，Mike Stanford一家。最后还有Molly，正朝他挤着眼睛挥着手，努力使他保持冷静。

可他哪里冷静的下来。

John站在一所华丽的大教堂门口。通道上铺着红地毯，撒满白色花瓣，来宾甚至不够坐满整个教堂的。他，他竟然是在威斯敏斯特大教堂，为什么——

牧师站在跟前看了好几次表：“看起来新娘子很从容嘛，对吧？”

“新娘子？神马新娘？发生了什么事啊？！”John快炸毛了。新娘是谁？他是要跟Sherlock结婚的啊！

John说不出话了。他的内心在尖叫，但嘴里却蹦不出一个字，连声音也发不出来。Lestrade就在他身边，手里拿着一个丝绒小盒子。

“挑得不错，John，我相信她会喜欢的。”

“她？”军医脑里千万匹神兽咆哮而过。

探长打开盒子，露出一对金灿灿的戒指。一只很明显比另一只要小上一圈，一枚女式戒指。

“一个女人？”现在医生想撞墙了。

“我不知道你是怎么办到的，John。不过我能肯定，你会给她幸福。你值得她那样的好女人，她也值得你这样的好男人。”

他试着说话，但说不出来。仿佛有种诡异的魔力，他越发紧张和口干舌燥。他只能挪动双腿，晃动脑袋，摇动双手——

这时左侧的乐队开始演奏起这一曲：Here Comes the Bride。

（建议打开这首歌收听一番- -）

然后“她”来了。John能看到Mycroft，一身黑色礼服，带着一名穿着婚纱和白色头纱面罩的人走过来。“她”和Mycroft差不多高，医生只能勉强辨认出头纱里面是一撮黑黑的卷毛头发。

他们挽着胳膊走过大道。Mycroft笑嘻嘻地和各方人士相互致意。John眯起眼睛，他得看看面纱后面那张脸到底是谁。那可不会是Sherlock，因为人人都说“她”是个“新娘”，而Sherlock应该是“他”，并且是新郎才对。

John的脑袋咯噔一记：威斯敏斯特大教堂，当然是Mycroft的手笔。

这一路太长了，John几乎想跑过去，跑到“新娘”面前，拉开面纱看看她是何方神圣。但他动不了拉！他觉得自己象一只小狗被主人喝令不许动一样！

“她”终于到了。Mycroft放开“她”，在“她”脸颊上印了一个吻。然后Mycroft到John面前向他微笑。“新娘”挽起新郎的手臂，牧师开始BLABLA。

他的新娘，被白色婚礼礼服严密地包裹着，脸上蒙着一层纱。那人比John要高。医生惊讶地看着“她”，试图推算出“她”的身高。六尺。“她”要么穿着高跟鞋，要么——

肯定出什么问题了。John Watson知道。他感觉自己犹如灵魂错跑到别人的躯壳里，又或者是正在演一出很垃圾的电影。

“跟我念。我，John Hamish Watosn。”

“我，John Hamish Watson。”

（谁他妈在弄我嘴唇！）

“娶你，Sherlock Holmes……”

“娶你，Sherlock Holmes……”

（发生了什么鸟事？！）

“为我心爱的妻子。”

“为我心爱的妻子。”

“我发誓将会爱你……”

“我发誓将会爱你……”

“不论富有还是贫穷……”

“不论富有还是贫穷……”

“不论健康或是疾病……”

“不论健康或是疾病……”

“直到死亡将我们分离。”

“直到死亡将我们分离。”

John感到有人控制着他的手，他就那么突然地将金戒指带上了新娘那修长白皙的手指头——打住啊！

牧师又对着新娘开始那通BLABLA。这感觉太真切，太现实了。他可以用老命打赌都是Mycroft在背后作祟……肯定有人给他下了药！他不是不想和Sherlock结婚，可是这实在很不对劲！

“跟我念。我，Sherlock Holmes。”

“我，Sherlock Holmes……”

“到底是怎么一回事？Sherlock，Sherlock！这真是你吗？！”

“嫁给你，John Hamish Watson。”

“嫁给你，John Hamish Watson。”

“作为我心爱的丈夫。”

“作为我心爱的丈夫。”

“我发誓将会爱你……”

“我发誓将会爱你……”

“不论富有还是贫穷……”

“不论富有还是贫穷……”

“不论健康或是疾病……”

“不论健康或是疾病……”

“直到死亡将我们分离。”

“直到死亡将我们分离。”

那位新娘，自称是Sherlock Holmes的新娘，将另一枚戒指带到John手指上。John看到面纱后面露出隐隐的微笑表情。他要看看是谁。

“现在你可以吻新娘了。”

高高的新娘取下白色丝质面纱，露出真容。

John的下巴掉到地上去了。

“你不想吻我吗，John？”

面纱背后，穿着高级婚纱的，是Sherlock Holmes。世上唯一的咨询侦探，对他微笑。

——————————

“John！John，醒一醒！”

金发男子睁开眼睛努力适应着室内的光线。他的恋人坐在身边，脸色苍白表情忧虑地握着他的手。

“我这是怎么了？”

“你下班回到家突然就昏倒了。你还好吗？感觉怎么样？”

John松了口气，庆幸那只是个梦。Sherlock还好端端地没有穿那白婚纱和面罩，只是他那件黑色的大衣和睡袍而已。

“很好，很好，我感觉没事了——”

“你还尖叫我的名字——”

“真的？”

“还有什么‘我愿意’之类的话——”

我擦擦擦擦擦。John如是想。

“John，说真的，你没病吧？”

好吧，不成功便成仁，再憋下去我就要翘辫子了。John继续想。

“Sherlock，请你——来，到这儿来坐着。”

医生坐在长沙发上拍着身边的位置。侦探皱着眉，坐到他旁边，紧紧地盯着他。

——John脑门上挂满了汗，双手哆嗦着。出事了。

“我没做坏事，John！我知道自己不算好——”

“没什么大事的Sherlock，我就想问问你——”

“我什么都听你的你要我怎么样我就怎么样。John，你想试别的COSPLAY吗，还是——”

“不，Sherl——”

“懂了！你还是想玩CLUEDO吧，我会去买个新的！”

“Sherlock——”

“别告诉我，我会知道的！只要让我想一想——”

“不我情愿你不知道——”

“你背着我搞外遇了？”

“哪有！”

“是那个在你们医院附近咖啡馆工作的混蛋吗？”

John无奈地叹息。Sherlock不自觉地握起拳头，他能看穿别人的一切，可是这次，不管他怎么努力地研究跟前的爱人，他也只能从John的脸上看出种种质问感。

别的什么都没有。

“Sherlock，听我说。”

“不要，我不要听！”

“你他妈的闭嘴好好听我说！”

John高声地吼道，他敢说自己这喉咙连房东太太也会被吓到，八成会去打110或者找Mycroft了。Sherlock脸色煞白，屏息等待着。这是John头一次对他这么吼。

“Sherlock，我想请你闭上该死的嘴，认真地听我说完。懂？耳朵竖得高一点，乖乖地坐在沙发上，别想他妈的再分一秒钟的心去推理什么的了。而且请你，我请求你，一句话也别说，等我他妈的讲完为止要是你敢中途插嘴的话，我保证……等我把你干得屁股开花时你会后悔的。听明白了吗，我亲爱的Sherlock Holmes？”

他眼睛张的大大的一眨也不眨，只是点点头，看着John深呼吸一次，然后继续开口。


	32. Can I marry your brother,Mycroft?

26 Can I marry your brother,Mycroft?

Sherlock想要动动身体。从他和John在一起到现在，他第一次对他感到惧怕。好好医生对他总是很温柔很体贴，从来不对他大吼，甚至手指头都不抬一下。可是，侦探从恋人眼里看出了一点别的东西。

他试着冷静下来。他拼命想冷静下来，但却真他妈的冷静不下来。Sherlock的眼睛蒙上雾气。

而John，也很受不了这状况。他很紧张，就跟当年在阿富汗时一样地紧张焦虑惊恐不安。这次，这次，John不是在跟人打仗，他是准备求婚来着……他想让Sherlock明白自己这辈子都想和他在一起。

“Sherlock，我不会对你大吼或者打你，别躲着我。我是想……这事难度太高了Sherlock……”

Sherlock点点头，继续一语不发地僵在沙发上。他不想说话了。他不想把John再逼得炸毛。可他的耐心已经走到尽头……他想知道他怎么了……

“我想过制定一个计划来干这事，但又不能看着一张纸按部就班地来。我做不到，Sherlock……你爱我吗？”

Sherlock等了几秒，等John示意他说话。

“快点，告诉我啊。”

“是的John，我真的爱你。”

“你知道我也爱你的，对吗？”

“我知道。”

John跪到地上，双手搁在Sherlock的膝盖用拇指轻柔地按摩着他。Sherlock在他面前化成了水，再也没法思考John是想说什么还是想干什么了。

“Sherlock——”

“John，求你，别说要走。我发誓以后再也不往冰箱里塞尸体，保持餐桌整洁，以后我都会去买牛奶，也不会半夜拉小提琴了，还有——”

“我擦擦擦擦擦……Sherlock……”

John捂着脸站起来往后退，最后倒回自己的椅子。

“John？”

不语。

“John？”

不语。

“John？发生什么事了？”

不语。

“John——”

两个黑西装的墨镜男端着枪冲进房间，后面跟着大英政府。Mycroft依旧伞不离身，样子火冒三丈。

“Dr.Watson，你得跟我们走一趟。”

墨镜男抓住John的胳膊把他朝楼下拖，John完全不做任何抵抗，他已经对恋人和恋人的哥哥彻底无力了。

“你该死的想干嘛？”

“我听到他在对你吼。”

“你在我们家装窃听器？”

“当然，自从他搬进来我就装好了，不过可以保证的是只有你的房间没带针孔摄像机……尽管就算那样我的手下也免不了整天听见你们的啪啪啪……”

“为什么你要带走他？他还没——”

Mycroft转过身已经准备走人。

“不会……付诸暴力。他回来时肯定至少不会缺胳膊少腿。”

——————————

“这次又是什么事？总不见得派两个男人用枪顶着我的脑袋就是为了告诉我你弟弟又瘦了？那一点也不好笑。”

“我听了一会儿你们刚才的……小讨论……然后决定应该出来瞧一瞧。希望你不介意向我解释一下为什么要对我家幼弟大喊大叫，Dr.Watson。”

John叹气。他是想先告诉Sherlock的，不是Mycroft。但他得面对这现实：正坐在一部高级轿车的后座，有两个墨镜男用枪指着他，跟前还有大英政府里最有权势的男人之一。

“你一直在跟踪我，Mycroft，你知道我想对Sherlock说什么。”

“这点我可以说，国家大事已经让我觉都顾不上睡了，更无暇来跟踪你，Dr.Watson。所以我现在建议你能开诚布公地谈一谈你对我弟弟说的话到底是出于什么动机……如果你不想被——”

“如果我不想吃个枪子然后被丢到泰晤士河。老一套了。”

“所以，请吧。”

John看看那两个墨镜男，对方在Mycroft的示意下收起手枪，而后轿车停在了某个距离泰晤士河几步之遥的阴暗角落。

“我正打算向Sherlock求婚，可那混球不让我讲完——”

“那么你打算几时来问问我的意见？”

John眨巴一下眼睛，然后再眨巴了一下。

“风太大我听不清？”

“我问你，打算几时来问问我的意见，关于跟我的弟弟结婚这回事。”

“哦哦，……好吧……我想先跟Sherlock说，然后打算一块来跟你说……”

“你不知道要娶我弟弟得先经过我的同意吗？”

John犹豫了一下。他当然是想过要去找Mycroft谈谈的，可是他也知道Sherlock会气到飞起……他希望Sherlock是第一个知道这一决定的人。

“不知道，不过……”

“你知道他在哪里读书？”

“我看到他的毕业证了——”

“但你难道从没想过，我的弟弟，毕业于我国最顶尖的学府，出身于大不列颠最重要、最富贵的家族，并且有一个供职于政府部门的哥哥……你要娶这样一个人难道不需要获得允许吗？！”

John摇摇头。他看着Mycroft一抬下巴就让那俩墨镜男下了车重新握起手枪。他的手又开始抖得厉害……他感到恐怖极了……Holmes家老大要把他的尸体丢到泰晤士河里去了……

“John Watson，欢迎来我们家。”

军医感到Mycroft修长的手臂意外地令人温暖，他抱住他，仿佛时间凝滞。John不知道该怎么回应，于是他也回抱了Mycroft一下。

“所以……你同意啦？”

“我相信你会让我弟弟成为世上最幸福的男人。”


	33. Sherlock, would you marry me？

27 Sherlock, would you marry me？

 

“John！John！你还好吗？他对你干了什么？他打你没有？——”

“没有，Sherlock，我很好，他只是……”

“对，他当然不会亲自打你，那些墨镜男干的对吧？告诉我实话，因为——”

“他们什么也没对我做……”

“John你一定要告诉我——”

“我说的就是他妈的实话，Sherlock！现在你给我闭嘴，把衣服脱掉！”

Sherlock扬起嘴角，拉着医生的手快步跑回卧室并用钥匙把门反锁，接着才脱光衣服。当然，他们可不想被任何人打搅接下来的亲密时光。

John冰凉的手掌抚摸着恋人的肌肤，Sherlock的皮肤十分白皙，是他所见过最美丽的东西。犹如瓷器一般。有时当他们气头上有点粗鲁有点野蛮地做爱时，John总是生怕损害他半分。如果留下什么伤痕John永远也不会原谅自己的。

Sherlock的皮肤也是他的一切。

而Sherlock有个很怪的固着之处……他希望自己的爱人，他家军医，能对他野蛮一点强硬一点，甚至粗暴一点。他才不介意呢。他想要带着John的印记，好像那些印记是他们呐喊和高潮过后的纪念。

当他们全都赤身裸体，医生便把Sherlock推到床上。Sherlock笑得很愉快，他知道接下来可爽了，他绝对要和John两人不停地尖叫对方的名字。

他们不想做前戏。任何事前的爱抚等等都不需要，因为他们害怕，害怕会在一切开始前就控制不住自己。

“John……让我占有你，拜托。”

金发男子点头，温柔地吮咬对方的耳垂。他知道侦探有多喜欢这样，那就象是个“开始”按钮。假如Sherlock是个活动人偶，那按下耳垂部位他就会开动啦。

“把腿张开……把腿……给我张的大大的，John，我的John……张腿。”

John笑着把腿张开。然后，Sherlock，利落地来到他腿间，把保险套和润滑剂都抛诸脑后。他要就这样上了John，非干不可。他想埋入他体内，撞击那一小点令他快感与痛苦交织地喊出自己的名字。

“需不需要我——”

“就这样来吧，Sherlock。我想要你。拜托，马上。”

拜托。他可真喜欢听他家打过仗的军医求他上自己。

他一秒也等不及了。

“啊啊啊，Sherl——啊！啊，Sherlock，对，慢点来，多做一会儿……”

他第一次插入，爱人紧致的身体几乎令他疯狂。John是那么地紧窄，总是那样，他每次都以为自己会死在他身体里。他喜欢这么压着他，Oh Yes，Sherlock喜欢压在John身上一边冲刺一边看着他的脸。

慢慢地，他慢慢地进出着，直到再也无法忍受。他想更粗暴，想撞到那儿去。他得快点找到那一点。

“John，我想快一些——”

“好，快点，用力点。Sherlock，用——力。”

John推着Sherlock的臀部好让恋人的分身更深地埋入自己体内。他想要，他的深处都渴望感受到他。他想让两人合二为一。

Sherlock发觉了。他撞到了John的前列腺。Oh Yes，他撞到了，他可以好好地看看John的脸。

John的脸上是迫切的欲望。

他们的身体很快就布满汗水。他们的身体里仿佛有一团火在燃烧。John在快感中喊叫Sherlock的名字是他最爱听的声音。那是他耳中最美丽的声音。

但Sherlock Holmes还想要更多。

他用右手抓住John那根孤零零地在两具身体中间硬挺着的老二。拇指从底部到尖端撸动着，混杂着汗水和前液。这股气息很美妙，可是更美妙的是看着John伸出左手与他相握着，两个人握住同一个东西抚慰着它。

这大概是Sherlock这辈子干的最刺激的事了。

“John，我快到了——”

“我到了，Sherlock，就这么射吧，让——我——啊啊，就这样——，让我感觉到你。”

他不断冲刺着每一下都深深地埋入John的身体。John开始尖叫着Sherlock。

“那太……太棒了……”

Sherlock倒在爱人身边，没多久他们就抱成一团，耳鬓厮磨着。不过侦探觉得还没完。于是过了一会儿，当他感到John已经缓得差不多了，便说出了最具有“再来一回合”煽动力的话。

“我就知道自己是个很有天分的情人。”

停顿了3.2秒之后。

“‘Sherly’刚才干得很不错，不过我们都明白‘Jonny’在这方面干得更好。”

他们深深地拥吻，John翻身压到他上面握着两人再度勃起的部分摩擦着。手里抓着两根老二的感觉宛如置身天堂。

“你懂的，John，如果你不设法证明，我就不会采信。”

“好吧，趴着去，腿张大，嘴巴闭紧了不然我就操你的小嘴——”

“但我想看着你，我想在你一边操我的时候一边看着你的脸，看着你用‘Jonny’狠狠撞我……看着你射在我里面……”

John把Sherlock两条长腿架在肩上，毫无预警地刺入他的小穴。身下的男人背脊弹了起来不得不捂住嘴好别让尖叫声被可怜的房东太太听见。

可John的动作又野蛮又粗鲁。

“Jo-hn，John……你弄得我好痛……”

立刻地，医生停下动作低头察看自己有没有弄伤恋人。

“Oh，Sherlock，抱歉，你要我停下吗？”

“就那样来。我想要你射在我里面，我想要你用那根硬梆梆的老二操我……John我想要你弄坏我……把我干坏，John。”

嗯，大家都知道，好话不说第二遍，John也是。他开始在Sherlock体内驰骋，每一次抽插都撞到他的前列腺，一次比一次更深。

他们终于融化在一起。

他拉过Sherlock的手，一起撸动着恋人的阴茎以回馈他那份快感，两人用彼此的手指一起抚弄着揉搓着。

John也喜欢在做爱——或者说交欢——时看Sherlock那涨红了的汗水涔涔的脸。他的卷发被汗水浸湿，双唇鲜艳欲滴，还有那脸颊——

“John，我快要——！唔啊啊啊！！——”

两人一起高潮，John射在侦探的体内，对方则喷洒在腹部。

接着，等医生从恋人身上下来，他的视线落到地板上刚才随手乱丢的黑色外套。那衣服口袋里有个黑色的丝绒小盒子……他忍不住了。

John明白这没有什么计划部署可言。他们本来就不象正常情侣那样。医生很清楚，自己是不能安排一次充满梦幻泡泡的晚餐，摆好意大利面和香槟然后去跟Sherlock求婚的。

而现在他笑了。他觉得时机正好。

John努力挪到床的另一边捡起小盒子，坐在Sherlock的边上。Sherlock也坐起来，闭上眼睛倒头睡在枕头上。这么来回干了两场他真是累了。就在这时——

“Sherlock，看着我。”

“暂时别闹，John，我觉得我该去洗澡。”

“不行Sherlock，看着我。我叫你看着我。”

黑发男子看向他，眼睛在瞄到医生手里的那个物件时霎地睁大。John对他微笑。他笑得十分坦率，并用自己那柔韧的手掌握住Sherlock的左手。

Sherlock很爱他们的手。他爱将自己纤长的手指与John稍短却柔韧的手指交缠在一起。那是他所能感受到的最甜蜜又美好的事。他们是如此不同，仅以身体而言就是如此，而手只是其中一件小小的范例。

“John——”

“这回呢，呼，得由我来说。”

Sherlock点点头……他深深地吸了一口气，心知接下来对方将会讲什么。他看到John的眼里涌起幸福的泪水，他放开自己的手，打开盒子。

“在这世上我爱你胜过任何人事物，我会永远陪伴你左右，至始至终。你是我的心，Sherlock，你是我的一切，我无法想象没有你的每一瞬间。”

“John……别……”

“Sherlock……你想……你能……我的意思是，……我了个去，Sherlock Holmes，能和我结婚吗？”

11.2秒过去。

“John……John，你知道的我一直说自己已经跟工作结婚了——”

“噢又是那堆屎一样的话——”

“让我说完，这……这事我根本没想到你会真的做，John。但我不行。”

“你他妈什么意思？”

“就是这个意思，我不喜欢重复——”

“我他妈在向你求婚，然后你说不行——我是说，我已经纠结这件事这么久了，Sherlock。这么久！光是在首饰店门口就转悠了好几个月才他妈下定决心去买他妈的戒指，你老哥今天他妈差点把我丢进泰晤士河！现在你说不行？为什么？你最好找个好点的理由不然……”

“我配不上你。John。”

John的眉毛拧了起来，不再说话。他叹息着翻找短裤和衣服穿上。他听不下去了。

“John——”

“别说了。因为……在这儿，那个更没用的人是我才对。我只是个矮个儿男人，还有心因性跛足，肩膀受过伤，以及一个酒鬼姐姐和一份没前途的工作。所以现在……”

“你不明白，John。我是个瘾君子。我是个怪胎，性爱狂热者，你知道的因为那天我都一直缠着你让你连巴兹医院的面试也没法复习——”

“我不在乎你的过去。”

“而且我还在冰箱里塞尸体，在微波炉里放手指头，在浴室里弄的到处是血，我不会做饭不会打扫，给你泡个茶都不会！”

John坐到床上背对Sherlock。他们竟是在他求婚的这个时候进行这种谈话。他可真选了个倒霉日子。

他转过身，看着恋人。

“Sherlock，那一切我都能接受。我爱上了你和你的全部。我不在乎你会不会烧饭打扫，更不在乎你曾是个瘾君子。我爱的就是你，一直是你。我也挺喜欢你的性爱狂热，因为其实我也有点那样，而且……玩新花样可有意思了，不是吗？”

两个人，都没穿衣服，刚刚差点还快哭出来的两个人，一起笑了。John单膝跪地准备再来一次。

“Sherlock Holmes，和我结婚好吗？”

卷发男子对眼前的人笑了，他们共同的回忆在脑里漂浮着。自从第一次一起坐上同样的出租车开始，到刚刚的亲密……他不能失去眼前这个男人。他的博客作者也是他的全部。

“别指望我会穿白婚纱。”

“那是同意的意思？”

“借你名言，Oh God Yes！”

John忍不住滚落的泪水，他把一枚戒指套到恋人的手指上，Sherlock拿起另一枚也给他戴上。

他们再度接吻，吻了许久，四肢交缠着柔情缱绻。

“还想再来一场吗，我的未婚夫？”

“还用说么，亲爱的？”


	34. If you ever hurt my little brother

28 If you ever hurt my little brother

 

“我不喜欢这件。”

“John，这套礼服跟你再合适不过了，我们还可以把领带都配成一对儿……”

“要是我穿军队制服带着徽章怎么样？”

那对未婚夫夫正在一家奢华的制衣店里为人生中最重大的日子挑选礼服。在求婚之后，沉浸在爱河里的小情侣整天粘在一起分都分不开，顺便也求证了一下他们一整天究竟能滚多少回合床单。

他们定在一个初春的周五白天举办婚礼，那是个很完美的日子。

现在John已经试穿了不下七套礼服，最后忍不住建议自己穿军装就行。显而易见，医生还记着他的梦里Sherlock穿着白婚纱带着面罩，和Mycroft挽着胳膊，一路朝自己款款走来的模样。

“我猜，还行。不过先得送去干洗一下。”

“当然了！你选好礼服没有？”

Sherlock转过脸去掩藏笑意。Oh yes，他选了一件John绝对会喜欢的礼服。可能等会得用到更衣室，说不定还会有人跪在地上——

“我看上了一套，不过不太确定。”

过了片刻，高个男子打开帘幕，将自己为那天挑选的礼服展现在未婚夫眼前。

黑色的礼服，十分契合他高挑的身材。他的手脚看上去修长极了。白皙的脖子上系着一根细细的黑领带，垂在雪白的衬衫上。

“你觉得怎么样？我很喜欢，不过这个领带好像还有点儿……”

John Hamish Watson不得不交叉起双腿，并且偷偷扫了一眼四周好确定没人发现他的老二已经站起来了。我擦擦擦，他无声地狂骂自己，为什么今天偏穿了一条紧身牛仔裤？

他根本没在看Sherlock，也没在听他讲那些领带领结之类的东西。John把全部自制力都用来忍耐着不去把帘幕拉起来然后剥光恋人身上的每件衣服。

“John，你在听吗？”

“在在在在听，Sherlock，裤子看起来棒极了——”

“我没有在说裤子的问题——Oh！瞧瞧你……你怎么一脸茫然呢，过来！”

侦探抓着他的衬衫领子把他拉进小更衣室，放下帘幕。他解开医生的腰带和牛仔裤前襟，接着就跪到地上开始进行某项自从John不停地换礼服时他就很想做的事。

“Sher——会被人看见的！”

他自然选择无视John的话。他从那根硬挺的底部开始向上亲吻，一边按摩着两个小球，然后他握住顶端，用柔软的拇指指腹揉弄那儿——这感觉John可爱死了。

“先生……需要帮忙吗？”

Sherlock很想笑，但是显然他的嘴正忙着把他未婚夫的老二又亲又舔又吸，所以实在做不到。他继续那样弄着John的老二，不去管帘幕后面那个可怜的年轻女店员。

John，从头顶红到脚趾，清了清嗓子。

“我……我正在帮他弄领带。”

“好……有任何需要，都可以叫我。”

就在那瞬间他在Sherlock的嘴里射了出来。

“我们才不要她帮忙，对吧，John小亲亲？”

John笨拙地点头表示赞同。总是这样，每次都这样。在一次爽到爆的口活之后他的腿抖得简直不是自己的了。

“没出什么问题吧？Mr.Holmes？”

侦探这下笑起来了，看看男友再看看女店员。“一切都好，我就要这套，记在我哥哥的帐上。”

——————————

"Naturalmente si può cenare qui! Tutto su di me, insisto!." （你们当然可以在这里吃晚餐了，我请客！必须的！）

“谢谢，Angelo，我们不打算请很多客人，想办得更私密一些……”

"Tutto su di me, insisto!."（我请客，必须的！）

John看着意大利人，因为完全不懂他讲的鸟语而皱起眉头。

不过当他们沿着街道漫步走向爱巢的时候，一部黑轿车已经在最近的一个街角等着他们了。John看了一眼未婚夫，对方颔首。

“你想干嘛啦，Mycroft？Oh，看起来我的大哥今天早上活动了一下筋骨——”

“我亲爱的弟弟……又去安排婚礼事项了吗？”

Sherlock眯起一双灰眸，看得John努力忍下了笑。

“错，今天我们只是去了餐厅，然后剪了个头发。当然我们一直在安排婚礼。”

“我和妈咪谈过了。她将回国参加婚礼——”

“我可没请她！”

“你怎么能不请自己的母亲呢，Sherlock？那可——”

“有点不太好。我知道。”

Mycroft咳嗽两声，打断那对小情人，然后从座位后面抽出一大把玫瑰花递给John。

“恭喜恭喜，John，Sherlock。”

John Watson，身为一个礼数周全的男人，对他表示了感谢并且十分真诚地朝这个未来大舅子微笑。能得到大英政府的认同真是太好了。更愉快的是Mycroft竟对他如此有信心。

只不过世上哪有十全十美的事。

“Sherlock，你不如去我们都知道的那家旅社一趟，取回你们的票子。由女王免费提供，当然。我想和John小小地谈一谈。”

“Oh，让我猜猜看，你又要把他带到臭名昭著的泰晤士河‘阴暗一角’去——”

“拜托了，弟弟。我之前就跟你保证过，他不会缺胳膊少腿地回家的。我们不会花很久，只要谈几句就够了。”

John朝恋人点点头。一切都会OK的。他信任Mycroft，于是——

Sherlock一下车，车子就加速疾驰正如他预料的那样……

“Mycroft……我以为我们是要……”

“我们没事儿，John，好着呢。你马上要成为我家小弟弟的丈夫了，所以我有点话想和你……互相交流一下。”

John环顾四周，发现身边其他一个人影都没。现在只有Mycroft Holmes和他自己，很好。

“呃……我们就不能去喝个茶或者咖啡……”

“你知道隔墙有耳。”

两人相对尴尬地沉默了许久。天空渐渐昏暗下来，时间不断流逝……越来越令人不安。

“John Watson，我第一眼看到你，就知道你会是Sherlock一直想要的那个人。我从不看走眼。我也很高兴能张开双臂欢迎你来到这个我国最声名显赫高贵悠久的家庭。但有些话，作为我的立场，还是不得不说——”

“如果我伤害了Sherlock你就给我眉心来一枪然后把尸体丢到泰晤士河去。都说多少回了——”

“不，不，不，我不会那么干。”

John呼出一口气对他笑了笑，轻轻地拍了一下Mycroft的肩膀便朝轿车走去。

“那太好了，我们能回——”

Mycroft把伞尖抵上他的后腰令他停下脚步。John回过头，看到一个表情十分严肃的Mycroft Holmes。

“如果你胆敢伤害我家小弟弟哪怕一丁点儿，那就不是在眉心来一枪然后丢进泰晤士河的事了。你会人间蒸发，受尽酷刑而死，尸体被烧得连灰都不剩。而且由我亲手执行。明白吗？我亲爱的……兄弟？”

John猛吞了一下口水，眨了两下眼睛，点了三下头。当Mycroft蓄意恐吓别人时，他看起来实在太惊悚了。就连John，前军医，上尉，也觉得害怕。

“很好，现在，我们回去吧，请？”

John回到家，手仍有些发颤。他不想让Sherlock发觉，便努力装作什么事也没发生的样子。

唉唉，他还是大错特错了。

“别打岔！‘如果你敢伤害Sherlock哪怕一丁点儿那就不是在眉心来一枪然后丢进泰晤士河的事了。你会人间蒸发，受尽酷刑而死尸体被烧得连灰都不剩。而且由我亲手执行。明白吗我亲爱的兄弟？’……我说得对不对？”

John亲吻他的未婚夫，然后有点精疲力尽地坐到沙发上。

“等于在给我判死刑了，对吧？不管我有多少未来规划，也绝不会包括伤害到你这一条的。”

“可是，如果我们做爱时你弄伤我了，当然，不是存心的，你觉得Mycroft会不会把你抓去杀掉？”

John抬头去看Sherlock是不是认真在说这话，却被对方激烈地吻了起来。他有感觉了都。

“Sherl——”

“你想试试看吗？”他对军医充满暗示性地说。

“Oh，God，Yes！”


	35. Mummy Holmes and Harry's threats

29 Mummy Holmes and Harry's threats

 

“茶？”

Sherlock对他家军医点了一下头，然后继续用手指揉着太阳穴。Mycroft发来一条短信，这位老兄大清早的就告诉他一件会对今天一整天造成恶劣影响的事情，而后天他就要结婚了。

“母亲下午会来。”

“什么？你现在才告诉我？我得把房间收拾一下还要……”

“Mycroft才短信通知我。她会和O'Brien一起过来，我相信，她等不及要见见那个让我屈尊下嫁的男人了。”

“她……是个怎样的人？”

侦探停顿了许久许久，才开口：

“母亲是Mycroft的女性版本。从外貌上我和她更相似，不过她的言行气质与Mycroft一模一样。她肯定会跟你说那堆Mycroft唠叨过的话——”

“也不至于那么糟糕吧……”

“她至于。而且她更难对付。”

John将信将疑地晃晃脑袋，开始清扫房间并且脑内出一张午饭的购物清单。

几小时之后……

医生站在窗前向外看着，默默地等待他的未来丈母娘。他可想跟恋人的母亲见面了，在他的设想里她会是一位高个子女性，和她儿子一样魅力非凡，优雅迷人……

“我们应该告诉Mrs.Hudson。”

“她已经知道母亲会过来。O'Brien本应在今天一早就打电话通知她的。”

“谁是O'Brien？”

“母亲的私人助理。连Mycroft和我出生时她都陪伴在母亲身边。当我的母亲还是个小女孩时她被遗弃在我的外祖父母别墅大门口，当然了，他们把她养大了——与女佣和侍者一起生活在楼下——当我的外祖父母安排母亲与父亲的婚事——”

“等等，你父母是包办婚姻？”

“别犯傻了John，当然是家长包办的，那比较方便省事。”

“那之后呢？”

“O'Brien作为母亲的女佣一起跟着她到了父亲家里。传统上一般都会有一名私人女佣帮忙梳头，穿衣服，一起去散步之类的。”

John明白了更多Sherlock的身世背景。他根本没意识到自己的男友是在哪里，被怎么养大的。反正肯定是在金摇篮里，John只能想到这么多。

楼下门铃响起，片刻之后他们听见三种不同的脚步声走上楼梯。

“亲爱的弟弟，妈咪来了——”

“母亲，Mycroft。”

John去厨房烧水泡茶。他买了一个未来丈母娘喜欢的高级牌子，想为自己留个好印象。毕竟他要跟人家儿子结婚来着。

“Sherlock，我的小宝贝！看看你，你肯定长了几磅肉了，似乎Dr.Wilson把你养得很不错……”

“就五磅，呃，是Dr.Watson，John Watson，呃……叫我John就行。”

John从侦探身后出现，对传说中的Holmes太太伸出手。她和John之前想象得完全一样，乌黑的头发已经变得灰白，身高大约在自己的肩膀附近。她还有灰绿色的眼眸和高高的颧骨。Sherlock那样的。

再打量她一番的话，会发现她穿得就象女王陛下。她的嘴唇是略暗的红色，正勾着嘴角对他十分温暖而诚挚地微笑。起码John是觉得很温暖很诚挚啦。

“Dr.John Watson，我记住了。见到你很高兴。我的这个儿子——”她用食指指着Mycroft，“——对我说了很多关于你的事情，不过没告诉我你有这么迷人。”

“母亲——”

“是到了你找个伴的时候了，Sherlock亲爱的。我真高兴你是和这样的人结婚。”

“茶？”医生招呼着试图缓和气氛。他从恋人眼里发觉一丝怒意，于是感到应该大家坐下来喝个茶比较好。

Mycroft找借口开溜，声称有些“小事情”要去处理就闪人了。然后侦探的行动电话又响起来。一具尸体在巴兹医院等他大驾。

“你要去哪里？我才特地来看你，你却——”

“Lestrade需要我，我得去巴兹医院。”

“好好干，记得帮妈咪买那个最喜欢的饼干，Sherlock。”

Sherlock朝母亲点点头也走了，留下John一个人跟她在一起……John一个人，和Holmes太太。他不知道该跟她聊什么也不知道她会问些什么，就很想马上从窗口跳下去。她肯定对这个要跟自己儿子结婚的人有一肚子的问题。

“Holmes太太……”

“Doctor John Watson，外科医生，诺森伯兰第五步兵团上尉。Mycroft已将你的资料给我看过了。必须得说，真是一份令人印象深刻的履历。”

“不好意思，你说Mycroft把我的资料给你看了？什么资料……”

“行了Dr.Watson，你早知道我的长子在政府中身居要职，只要他动一动手指这整个国家就会抖三抖。现在回答我，你到底有何企图？”

她喝了好半天茶，一边看着John在椅子里绷紧身体。她看着他变得紧张，警觉而又惊讶。

“企图？嗯，那个，我……我就是爱上了你的儿子想跟他幸福快乐地……”

“你已经在伦敦市医院里当外科医生，并且在南部你的家乡还有一份可观的财产。但你还跟我儿子……破案。”

John点着头，生出一种对这话题会引向何方的预感。

“如果你在暗示我跟Sherlock结婚是为了他的钱——”

“我没有在暗示，我就是这个意思。肯定Sherlock还没告诉你他以前的任何事，或者他的身家背景。”

“是的，他没说。”

“好吧，Dr.Watson，我的儿子出生于我国最重要，最高贵，最富有的家族之一，就读哈罗公学，然后……他没把大学念完。我们家与英联邦最重要的家族极有渊源，甚至我的远房侄子都听说了这件……婚事。我想知道你是不是觊觎他的财产。”

John闭上嘴。Sherlock走后这个甜蜜蜜的老妇人突然变成这样真是令他大开眼界。

“Holmes太太，我对那些一无所知。我知道，Sherlock有点钱，他的家族也象您说的那样高贵富有。但我完全没在觊觎那些东西。我爱的是他。我真的，真的爱他，若非如此我就不会坐在这里陪你喝茶听你这些指摘。你不知道要让他的脑袋不停运转有多难，因为只要他不顺心顺意地在动脑筋就会想着把公寓都炸飞。他已经不再依赖药物，已经好几年了，就算这样，每天都是一场挑战。而我就是让他忙得团团转保证他有事情可以想的人。所以，如果我没有象现在这样爱着他，我根本就不会呆在这——”

老妇人轻轻的颔首让John不再继续。她打量房间四周，灰绿色的眼睛从一个角落瞟到另一个角落，最后落回自己面前的这个未来女婿身上。她知道对方没在说谎。Mycroft把他们从一起看房子到现在的每一条细枝末节都汇报过了。John Watson是个好男人，是Sherlock需要的一切。

她也不想从中作梗。

“我知道了。我的儿子已经把你们的事都跟我讲过，他保证我不必来……玩这个小‘游戏’。我为Sherlock感到很高兴。他真是喜欢你。你保护他，让他不再药物成瘾，让他健健康康的。我得承认他已经很久很久没有这样过了。”

John松了口气。

“我会在婚礼上祝福你们，Dr.Watson。”

她站起身对他笑了。这次是真的，发自内心的笑。

“叫我John，谢谢。”

“噢，那你也叫我妈咪吧。”

——————————

等Sherlock回到贝克街是三个小时以后的事，他看到John正一个人在看电视喝啤酒。

“母亲呢？”

“走了。”

“她说什么了？别又是‘如果你敢伤害我的儿子——’”

“没有，Sherlock，她就是说为你感到很高兴什么的。”

Sherlock脱下外套，皱着眉坐到沙发上，挤在John身边。

“我的妈妈明天也要来。”

“然后？”

“好吧，她也想见见她口中那个‘偷走我儿子的心的男人’。”

“Harry也要来。”

“你怎么知……算了。”

第二天……

“Sherlock，我去超市了。牛奶又没了。”

“反正我不是那个每天要喝牛奶才身强体健可以做爱的家伙，你知道的。”

医生翻着白眼下楼了。不过就过了几分钟，侦探却又听见门铃在响。一次，两次，三次。房东太太肯定出门去找Mrs.Turner了。所以，就穿着睡衣睡裤，Sherlock下去打开门。他看到Harry Watson。

“你好喔Sherlock。”

“Harry。我没想到你……”

“没错没错我决定先来一趟，再去车站接妈妈来看某个‘偷走Johnny的心’的家伙。”

Sherlock对这句话望了一下天，然后让她进门。Harry径自就跑上楼。

“啊啊啊啊，你们爱的小屋。真有爱啊。”

Sherlock看得出来她已经有几个月没酗酒了，看上去很健康，而且很显然又在跟传说中的Clara约会。

“我对泡茶不在行，如果你想喝……”

“我也不会泡，随便弄点就行了，谢谢。”

为了在未来的大姑子面前维持礼貌，Sherlock只好去烧水，顺便找几个干净的杯子和安全无毒的茶包。突然他感到一只冰冷的手绕上自己的脖子。

“什——”

“在小Johnny回家前咱们先把话说说清楚，Sherlock。我真喜欢你这型，要不是我只对女人有兴趣而你又是个男同性恋，我会很乐意和你来一发。但你是我弟弟的小宝贝甜心——”

“我不、不会、桑，桑，伤害他的！”

“就想听这句话。我可不想把老伙计们叫来把你扁得只剩半口气，明白？”

“Sherlock！我回来了——Harry，我还以为……”

“你好啊Johnny！去车站接妈咪前我想先来打个招呼。”

“哦。嗯……Sherlock你在泡茶？”

侦探正在摸着脖子顺气。

“我们在随便弄点茶喝喝啦，是吧，Sherlock？”


	36. Wedding

30 Wedding

 

“噢，John，John。我的John！”

一个金发蓝眼的花裙子老太太正紧紧地抱住他未来的丈夫，眼镜后面流下两行眼泪。Harry就站在自己身边悄声地嘀咕些诸如“记住我说的”，“我可没开玩笑”，“要是你敢对不起Johnny的话哼哼”之类的话。

当然了，他当然不会伤害John。想都不用想。不过他还是默默接受这些警告。毕竟Harry这个当姐姐的总也希望弟弟能幸福。更何况就算John不肯说Mycroft把他带到哪里去怎么个威胁恐吓了，Sherlock也能知道几分，所以这很公平。没必要让John一个人忍受那些保护欲过度的兄弟姐妹们。

当那对相拥的母子终于分开，John便带着母亲来见这个要跟自己结婚的男人。

“妈妈，我想为你介绍Sherlock Holmes。我未来的丈夫，Sherlock，见见我——”

医生还没讲完一句话他的妈妈就跑过去跟刚才抱着他一样抱住自己的未来女婿。

大家可能以为Sherlock会继续站在那里无动于衷，不过，那家伙回抱了她，还亲了她的脸颊。

“你偷走了我儿子的心！”

“是啦是啦，妈。你看他，是不是很帅？嗯嗯？”

Harry忍不住插嘴，并无视John的瞪眼神功继续调戏未来小舅子。而他的妈妈就更没注意了，还不断开心地大呼小叫。

“他真帅！Harriet。我太为你高兴了，孩子，你们俩以后一定会幸福地……”

“哦，妈，你还没让那家伙有机会讲话呢！——”

John端上小饼干和茶让她噤声。Watson一家和Sherlock坐在客厅里，当John找杯子和牛奶的时候侦探就坐在母女对面，试图用演绎法从母亲身上挖掘出更多的东西：

她的花裙子很新，头发刚刚吹过，戴的耳环也是刚买的。这表示她在外表上下了功夫，意即她对John很在乎。

所以最终结论为：她接受了这件婚事，也接受了她的儿子——在女人堆里穿梭过几十年之后——决定跟一个男人生活在一起。在这一点上他可能得谢谢Harry。她一早就出柜了，第一次和John谈话时就说到过她在John还小的时候起就没跟男孩子约会过，还总是带着女伴回家睡觉。还锁着卧室的门。

Harry也穿着新衣服，甚至稍微画了点妆。她戒酒以后身体恢复健康，气色很不错，从她的表情上看昨天晚上大概还跟著名的Clara滚了床单。因此，不会有什么问题，或者起码不会有什么“有点不太好”的事发生在婚礼上了。

双方家里好像都接受两个男人要结婚的事了。

茶很不错，John对妈妈说着Sherlock的工作，而后者还难得地不带炫耀成分解释了一些东西。这是个好的开始。Mrs.Watson说到他们的公寓，说这房子很有爱，说她的宝贝儿子这么幸福真是太好了。一切都顺风顺水，一切。

明天就是婚礼，他们已经等不及了。

John紧张极了，每隔二十分钟就要去卧室看看他的军装和Sherlock的礼服。

Sherlock也很紧张，不过他很好地掩饰自己。John从他眼中捉不到马脚。实际上侦探也迫不及待地想快点戴上戒指然后签那堆傻了吧唧的民事协议好与John彼此托付终生。

“我去和Harriet一起住——”

“你可以睡在我们家，妈妈。”

“不要紧，宝贝，我已经把行李都放过去了。”

“而且妈是想让你们自由地……鸳鸳相抱嘛，你们需要私人空间对吧，Johnny，Sher？”

Sherlock朝她冷笑，试图为了John和Mrs.Watson对她继续维持礼貌。实际上他是不怎么介意啦。不过就算没有被酒精麻醉大脑（那是件让John痛苦的事儿，而且Harry已经保证不再酗酒。然而承诺就是为了打破而存在的），Harry也可以说出一箩筐蠢话。

“Harry——”

“别吵了孩子们。我们走吧，Harriet，我有点累，明天又是个大日子。”

她对儿子笑着再度拥抱他，然后又抱了一抱Sherlock。

“再见，Johnny，明天见，春宵一刻哦！”

两个女人总算走了，留下他们俩。

他们两个作为未婚男友的最后一夜。

“John——”

“Sherlock，我得为Harry向你道歉。”

“Harriet是个好姐姐，你知道的，她只是担心你，我们不能因此怪她。她家小弟弟要跟一个人来疯的，反社会的，痴迷性爱的男人结婚——”

“她跟你说了什么？噢这蠢货，她肯定说了些什么……”

“她说她为我们很高兴。现在我们别谈Harry了，还是快把我干翻比较好。”

John把杯子留在茶几上，一心不二用地跟着未来丈夫走进卧室。

他绝对，会把他干得死去活来的。

——————————

太阳高高挂在天上，闹钟响起，把两个云雨无数度，你侬我侬了半天，用光一罐榛子酱还玩过马鞭的家伙吵醒了。

Sherlock把脸埋在医生的颈窝里睡得象个婴儿，象从来就没好好睡过觉一般。John也是，他的金发乱糟糟的就是一个鸟窝，眼皮好像被胶水搭了起来。

“Sherlock……亲爱的，醒醒。”

“偶要碎觉——”

“什么？”

“我要睡觉。让我睡。”

“快起来了宝贝，我们去洗澡，必须开始准备了。”

因为Sherlock从没见过John穿军装的样子，医生便跑到楼下Mrs.Hudson那里去换衣服。他想让恋人大吃一惊。Sherlock答应了。

实际上呢，他们决定分开去登记处。Mycroft也提供了两部黑色轿车早早等在楼下。

“你看起来真不错，John。我保证，Sherlock看到你穿军装时会吃惊的。”

“希望他能喜欢。我们走吧？Mrs.Hudson？”

他没作弊。Sherlock没有在第一部轿车开动时从窗口偷看，他只看着自己的礼服。

他的礼服很完美，卷发也很完美，脸也很完美。一点也看不出等John把他干得差不多了他才稍微合了一下下眼睛。昨天晚上忙得很，足足高潮了三次之多……

Sherlock看向手表。出发前，他还有点时间。

——————————

当John和Mrs.Hudson来到民政局登记结婚时，他发现Mycroft和Mrs.Holmes坐在门口，显然穿着最好的衣服。大舅子甚至拿了一把新的，八成还有点什么特别风味的伞。

“你看你，John，穿着上尉的制服简直无可挑剔！”

“谢谢你Mrs.Hol——”

“叫我妈咪嘛。”

“呃……谢谢你，妈咪。”

过了几分钟，他的母亲和姐姐也到了。Mrs.Watson看上去也一样美丽大方，穿着象牙白的裙子，配着同色的鞋和包包。他的姐姐更是漂亮，戒除酒瘾的她容光焕发，长长的金发末梢打着卷儿，还十分罕见地穿着裙子。

John为他们互相引见了一番，暗自向老天祈祷Harry管好自己的嘴别发出任何不得体的话语。但他只是杞人忧天。两个老母亲一拍即合相见恨晚，开始从衣服谈到伦敦的天气。Harry也和Mycroft聊着。到现在为止仍然一切顺风顺水。他们认为人都来齐了，但突然John听到警车的鸣笛。

瞬间他的脑内跑过千万匹神兽。Sherlock现在没人管着，估计是Lestrade或者其他苏格兰场的警察把他从什么犯罪现场带过来，反正他不是来结婚的——

“John！”

“Greg，Sally，Anderson……你们来这里干嘛？”

“Dr.Watson，你以为我们不会来吗？喏喏喏，Mr.Holmes都给我们发请柬了。”

当然，Mycroft是幕后黑手。不过John还是有点惊讶会看见Sally以及Anderson。他们和Sherlock走得又不近，和自己也不太熟。

“我知道你在想什么。不过这次我们也对你们两个投降了。虽然大家都不是什么好朋友，Dr.Watson，不过很羡慕你们。这就是我们来参加的原因。”

Sally笑了笑，John也回以笑容。也许今天这场婚礼能磨合一些他们之间的矛盾吧。可是她又掏出一个摄像机。

也许她不太想和Sherlock磨合矛盾……

“Watson和Holmes先生？请进来坐在这边，再过十分钟就开始。”一个年轻的夫人来招呼他们，很快大家都走进办公室，坐下来等新郎登场。

“新娘子还没来，是吗？”

那个要给他们签署协议的是个老头，穿着一席奢华长袍，戴着一副看起来就重得要死的眼镜。他对抓着一个丝绒盒子坐立不安的John点点头。

“不，确切地说不是新娘啦……”

“啊我懂了。证婚人呢？”

Sherlock因为不想让Mycroft有机会听到自己说谢谢而存心请Lestrade当了证婚人之一。显而易见对方接受了。

John则选了自己的姐姐。她站到Lestrade旁边在其余的文件上签上名字。

“你好，你一定就是Harriet。我是Greg。”

他已经开始对他送秋波了。

“Harry。谢谢，我对男人没兴趣，你知道。”

Lestrade的微笑立马蒸发了。他转头看向John，后者表示同意。

“好吧……”

此时门开了，新郎粉墨登场。他朝里走了几步和John并排而立。

“John……”

“我还，还以为你不来了——”

“别傻了我怎么可能错过这个！而且……我没有穿内裤，John。”

“Sher——”

“而你，穿着军装，我一看就受不了了……”

“Sherlock闭嘴！”

“我们开始吧？”

两人向公证人点点头，小型典礼就拉开了帷幕。

——————————

“还记得我们第一次见面的那天吗？”他在医生的耳朵边轻声低语。他的嗓音让John背脊一阵颤栗。

“记得，为什么问这个？”

“因为那是我一生中最棒的日子。”

Sherlock笑着拉起他的手。结束了。他们互相交换了戒指，戴在彼此的左手。大家都一拥而上来恭喜他们。

两个母亲把他们抱得透不过气。Harry也如法炮制。

“我太为你高兴了，Johnny。”

“谢谢，Harry，谢谢你。”

她又去抱小舅子，并且对他露出笑容。

“敢害我弟弟伤心我就把你老二剁下来喂狗。”

“你不是说要跟我来一发……”

“闭嘴。”

接着Sally和Anderson也走过来。

“恭喜结婚。”

“哦哦Anderson你先别开口！赌注是什么来着？拍得最好的一张接吻照片可以赢多少的？二十英镑？”

“Sherlock，作为你的丈夫我希望你立刻，闭嘴。”

Anderson看看Sally，再看看他们。

“我们就是来说一声恭喜。虽然并不算朋友，我们有数。不过我们都很欣赏Dr.Watson，而且他和你在一起也很幸福。”

“哦哦哦。”

Sherlock目不转睛地看着他们，分别握了握手。也许，这样，他们算是和解了一小部分。

登记处外面起码停了五辆黑色轿车在等待新人和宾客。他们要去Angelo的餐馆，包下整个餐馆来一次私人聚会。

——————————

“谢谢您的参加。”

被John逼着，Sherlock笑嘻嘻地跟每个参加婚礼的人握手寒暄完毕，才从餐馆离开。其实感觉也没有那么坏，如果要说的话。一切还是那么顺当，大家也都规规矩矩。好吧，Sherlock的言行是John唯一担心的。

但是现在已经很晚，他们正漫步走回贝克街，手拉手，看着头顶上的星空。

Sherlock的手指不象平常那么凉。John发觉了。

他们就签了一些傻乎乎的协议而已，就只是这样，但感觉又截然不同。

戒指的感觉不一样了。John戴的那个里面刻着Sherlock，而Sherlock的刻着John。

一回到公寓John就打开笔记本，然后一首熟悉的，Sherlock曾经听过的歌盈满整个房间。医生把左手放在丈夫的肩膀上，右手则搭在他的腰部。

“你要跳女伴的舞步吗？”

“因为你比较高。”

Oh! darling, please believe me  
I'll never do you no harm  
Believe me when i tell you  
I'll never do you no harm.

个子更高的那个男人低头与丈夫接吻。甜蜜的，不慌不忙的吻。这是他们婚礼结束之后第一个真正意义上的吻，John知道他丈夫不会在一堆客人面前那样地吻他。

Oh! darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when i beg you  
Don't ever leave me alone.

“John——”

“嘘，Sherlock。”

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know i nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know i nearly broke down and died

“John，Mrs.Hudson不在家——”

“怎么了？她出什么事了？”

“噢，我先告诉你，今天我真的没穿内裤。”

Oh! darling, if you leave me  
I'll never make it alone  
Believe me when i tell you  
I'll never do you no harm.

John能感觉到新婚丈夫的坚硬勃起。

“然后呢？”

“然后，她说她今晚会待在Mrs.Turner家因为……”

“因为？”

“因为她让我们今天想怎么弄就怎么弄，喊多响都行……”

Sherlock低头对他魅惑地笑了，而后一边脱下身上的外套，衬衫，等等直接丢在地上，一边走向卧室。John跟着一路拣过去，顺便解开自己的衣服扣子。

“我会让你哭着求我放了你，Sherlock。”

歌声依然荡漾着，他们的吻开始火热而狂野。

When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know i nearly broke down and cried  
When you told me you didn't need me anymore  
Well you know i nearly broke down and died...


	37. The Wedding Night

31 The Wedding Night

 

“有本事你就来啊，Captain Watson。”

“你知道挑衅我会有什么后果，Mister Sherlock Holmes-Watson，嗯？”

Sherlock点着头，两人都一丝不挂地饥渴地打量着对方的身体。医生上前吻住他，吻得热情似火，让两处勃起贴到一块儿。碰到对方欲望的感觉太好，让情焰燃烧得愈发炽烈。

“Sherlock——”

“占有我，John，让我喊到喉咙哑掉为止，让我高潮。”

“可……”

“把床摇坏，把Mrs.Hudson的墙壁撞得一塌糊涂。”

“……你一提到Mrs.Hudson我就有点萎掉了说。”

“才不会呢，John。”

侦探拉过丈夫把他推倒在床，让床板轻轻地撞了一下墙。可怜的房东太太啊。那面墙上已经有一些斑痕了，他们肯定得换新墙纸。这么多的晨昏昼夜，这张床上他们疯过无数次。

Sherlock跪到地上两手摸着他丈夫的腿间。John的味道很美妙。奇怪的是闻起来还有点象茶。因为这个的缘故每当他泡茶的时候Sherlock就会忍不住硬起来。只要看着他的小短手递给自己一杯茶就能弄得侦探内心狂叫，而不得不在有别人在场的时候叉起腿。

Sherlock用纤长的手指握住那个硬梆梆的玩意儿，好整以暇地端详着。他没见过比John的更大的老二了。从头到尾都泛着肉色，还有充盈曲张的血管让他更加渴望。

Sherlock Holmes渴望John Watson。

John的双球也无可挑剔。虽然左边那个稍微小了一点点。之前Sherlock跟医生说到这个的时候对方十分困窘，不管侦探怎么努力表达这算不了什么坏事他还是一想到这个就不舒服。

粉红色的龟头已经流出前液，往下淌到那些揉弄着它的手指上。

“Sher——”

“这就来，John。”

然后John感到Sherlock用嘴含住了他整个老二。一直吞到底。他这辈子也搞不懂Sherlock是怎么做到的，他只能跟平常一样地抓住那头黑色卷发上下起伏，操干丈夫的口腔。

这是Sherlock全身心投入享受的一件事。

对他来说，这代表着他的丈夫很喜欢他正在做的这些那些。他象舔冰淇淋一样舔了一下那根老二，然后舌头愉快地在自己嘴唇上扫了一圈。他的John味道总是这么好。一直都是。

“Sherlock……艹……你可真棒……”

毫无预警地，Sherlock放开John的分身整个人扑到他身上。他们在床单上打滚直到医生居于上位，然后，犹如心照不宣一般，Sherlock把两条腿架到丈夫的肩膀上，John贴近侦探，触到那个乞求满足的穴口。

Sherlock的全身都叫嚣着对John的渴望。医生不想让他多等于是以一记快速的戳刺冲入对方体内。完完全全地。很痛，自然很痛。不过又有够激烈，而让快感开始一波一波地侵袭他的感官。又爱又痛交织成最绝顶的感受。

Sherlock拱起背脊闭上眼睛，因太用力而皱起细纹。John却睁开眼，湛蓝的眼眸在昏暗中闪烁，如两簇蓝光。他爱看他这样的脸。他爱看吞入整个自己的Sherlock的脸。他想吻他，把那双心形的粉色嘴唇吻着咬着。军医爱他丈夫的嘴唇，爱他高高的颧骨和灰绿双眼……他的黑卷毛。他爱Sherlock Holmes的一切。

为了回馈刚才那次口活，John握住Sherlock的坚硬勃起开始撸动，一开始动作还很轻柔，很快随着他的抽插而粗暴激烈起来。

“Jo……John——噢！John——”

“喊出来吧Sherlock，喊我的名字……”

他不断抽插，一下比一下用力。Sherlock甚至能感觉到John的双球不断拍击自己的后臀，老天，他爱死了，他甚至在那些迅猛的冲刺中盘算着要不要用什么小伎俩……比如嗤笑或者说些什么话让John更粗暴，更加……兽性大发……不过此刻他只想尖叫着喊出John的名字，所以他还是放弃了其余的一切想法。

“JOHN！……JOHN！”

金发男子笑了起来。他可算让这家伙哭出来了。身下的床随着他的冲刺而摇来晃去在墙纸上刮出新的擦痕。

“求我，Sherlock，求我……”

卷发男子两手搭着医生的上臂用力来回爱抚。他要被快感逼疯了，接下来一个礼拜他都没法好好走路了，或许还不止一个礼拜。

“求你，John……求你。”

他顿了顿，与对方互相凝视。

“求我什么？”

“射……射在我里面。我想感觉你射在我里面，让我高潮。”

“我很荣幸。”

John继续来回运动。来来回回。有点不对劲……应该差不多了，他应该之前就能高潮才对。可不管他怎么抽插，怎么用力怎么加快速度，他就是……射不出来。John的视线落到自己握住Sherlock的分身撸动的左手上，发觉对方也不会很快高潮。他皱起眉盯着爱人。Sherlock正恍惚失神地吟叫着在快感里抽搐。

“Sherlock，”他插了一下，“有点，”又插了一下，“不对劲。我不能，”再插一下，“高潮。”

身下的男人笑了。

“你应该在自己的丈夫递饮料给你喝的时候、”冲刺，“噢John！……多长点心……”

“你在杯子里放了什么？Sher——”

“尽情享受吧。”

John继续进行活塞运动，接着他突然感到一阵前所未有的亢奋。是的，更加亢奋。现在，如果你要问他感觉怎么样，他大概根本就说不出来。他觉得太……超乎寻常的爽了。感觉他的老二好像变大了一圈，Sherlock的身体更紧致火热。美妙绝伦。

“Sher——我要射了……”

随着他最后一次狠命的撞击，他重重地揉搓了一下爱人的分身之后和他一起到了高潮。侦探先生的腹部沾满精液，床单上也是。医生躺倒在他旁边，满身是汗，精疲力尽，气喘吁吁。

“这真是……”

“太爽，太不可思议，太完美，太迷人，太性感，太诱惑了。”

“我就想说个好字而已……”

“就说个好？John你……”

“开玩笑，开玩笑。绝无仅有的震撼。我这辈子干得最爽的一次。”

“我是个天才床伴吧？”

“你是个混蛋。在我杯子里到底放什么了？”

“别担心，如果你想要，我还有呢。”

John亲吻他的卷毛脑袋，用手擦拭Sherlock额头上的汗水。

“不用吃药，我就能让你又哭又喊又哀求。”

Sherlock低头瞄着军医的两腿之间，笑嘻嘻地。

“哦哦，小Johnny又醒过来了……再来一回合？等等，我自己来问问它……”

John拦住他下滑的身体，而自己却伏下身亲吻侦探白皙的胸膛，吻到腹部，吻到脐下。

“轮到我了，Sherly似乎需要医生来好好看一看。”

他很有自知之明，他的技巧和Sherlock没得比。不过John肯定他也享受到了。就好像要在神马奥林匹克里赢一块口活金牌似地，John含住对方长长的，硬挺的东西使劲吮吸。

“John——”

就象刚才医生那样，Sherlock抓住那脑袋上的金发上下起伏着，操干那张他心爱的嘴。John同样乐在其中。他品尝这甜蜜的气息，吞下溢出的少许液体。Sherlock的味道象小甜饼。象他最爱烤的，侦探也最爱吃的小甜饼。

“John，我要——”

来不及了。他射在John的嘴里，被对方吞了下去，还舔了舔一双薄唇。

“我爱你，John。”

“我也爱你，Sherlock。”


	38. The Honeymoon Part.1

32\. The Honeymoon Part.1

John印象里还算清晰的最后一件事就是他吻过Sherlock，然后闭眼睡觉。

一切都朦朦胧胧的，他抬起右手用手背揉着眼睛，视线在天花板上摇曳。他正在Sherlock的——不，是他们的——卧室里，那个黑发男人就睡在旁边整个人都粘在医生身上。他的头搁在John的左肩，温热而平和的呼吸不断吹拂他的锁骨。

Sherlock的左腿压在John上面，右手臂——那修长白皙的右手臂——则横过John的胸口把他抱得很紧。仿佛生怕John会趁他睡着的时候溜走似地。John的左手伸过去搂住侦探，他不知道现在是几点，不过透窗而入的日光已经亮的刺眼。

然后她来了。

“Woo Hoo，过得怎么样啊孩子们？快起来赶飞机了！”

作为唯一一个清醒着的人，医生纠结地看着房东太太打开窗户，让早晨的新鲜空气涌入室内，接着再把两个收拾打包完毕的行李箱放到门边。说实在的这可真不是一个冲进新婚夫夫卧室的好时机，虽然他们并非全裸……不，其实他们全裸着，只不过盖了一层被单而已。John的脸红了。他发现房东太太已经瞧见地上那几个用过的保险套，以及润滑剂滴在地毯上留下的斑痕……

“Mrs.Hudson……”

“别担心，John，Mycroft已经把安排都告诉我了。你们只要起床冲澡下楼跟我吃完早饭就可以出门啦！”

“可是……”

“没什么可是的，年轻人！还有你，Sherlock，赶快醒一醒不然要耽误航班了！”

Sherlock在床上翻滚了几下，白色被单滑落在一旁，将他光裸的背以及臀部暴露在新婚丈夫以及Mrs.Hudson眼前。

“Sherlock！”

“别催我，John，你昨天把我操得太狠，难怪屁股还在痛……八成你的老二也累得够呛吧……”

John轻轻地不带力道地在他背上拍了一下，让对方惊诧地回过头，但在开口前就看到Mrs.Hudson的脸。

“噢！Mrs.Hudson！你在这里干嘛？不是说去隔壁Mrs.Turner家里待着吗？”

“起床！”

没人再敢多嘴违拗这位时常代行母亲职责的老太太。他们洗完澡，拎起行李箱，下楼和房东太太一起吃了早饭。她一直在叨咕婚礼多有趣啦，他们俩站一起有多可爱啦，Angelo餐厅里的东西多好吃啦等等等等。

“出于好奇心让我问一句，Sherlock，我们是要去哪里？我甚至都不知道Mrs.Hudson在我的行李里塞了什么东西。”

“我的一位远房姑妈送了份结婚礼物，一次蜜月旅行，作为她不能参加婚礼的补偿。因为她实在太忙了。我们要去Mykonos。”

John端着Mrs.Hudson专门用于早餐的那个小小的，可爱的，老旧的杯子，石化了。两滴口水落了进去。

“你不妨把它放回茶碟里，John。”

“为什么你不早告诉我？”

“我也是在Mycroft帮你绑去恐吓的时候才拿到的票子。”

“那是个很可爱的地方，昨天Mrs.Turner和我在网上搜了一下。你们知不知道从1960年起那里就是同性恋人群的旅游圣地？而且……”

“我们快赶不上飞机了，谢谢你，Mrs.Hudson。”

——————————

当两人到达Heathrow机场，某个刚刚当上大舅子的人就站在那儿等着。然后，John注意到，那家伙拿的伞也跟昨天不一样了。

“私人飞机已经准备好了。”

接着，凭空出现两个黑西装男拿过他们的行李在前面带路。飞机快要起飞，要不是Sherlock一直抓着他的手，John估计会整个不省人事。他算领教过Sherlock这个富X代了。如果让他选的话，他更想在Edinburgh或者Sussex的小农庄里度过愉快而安宁的一周，而不是去Mykonos。

他们一路无语地在飞机上坐好，然后直上云霄。Sherlock怒气冲冲地按着手机，而John开始一件一件地脱衣服：先脱掉薄毛衣，再解开衬衫上两颗纽扣，把袖子卷到胳膊肘上面。Sherlock也想脱。热度使人窒息，或许他们应该换换衣服——

“我去看看行李箱，找点合适的东西来穿。”

John说着站起来走掉了。Sherlock本来是在等他拿条定做的长裤和衬衫过来的，但John却丢来一件白色无袖衬衫，一条海蓝色短裤和一双拖鞋。

“什么？John——”

太晚了，John已经换了一套颜色不一样的。

“感觉好多了，你也换上。”

“我才不穿短裤和拖鞋！”

“你的腿又长又白穿起来一定漂亮极了，而且你的两只脚也很可爱。现在按我说的做，因为……”

“因为什么？我就是不穿。”

“因为不然的话我就一整个礼拜都不和你做爱，还要——”

Sherlock已经消失在机舱里的洗手间了，十五分钟以后他穿着John指定的衣服重新出现。

“老天，我得去找相机。”

Sherlock直到下飞机时还在生闷气。John已经沉迷在这美丽的风景中，不过他丈夫只是瞪着自己的衣服一脸嫌恶。一部黑色轿车等在Mykonos国际机场门外把他们直接送去了宾馆。

“欢迎光临Mykonos Grand Hotel，你一定就是Mister John Watson。”

接待员用字正腔圆的英语说着，使John忍不住猜想他是不是英国人。那个男人和他丈夫一样高，金发，绿眼，带着银色的细框眼镜。

“我就是。”John的视线下移，在对方左胸前找到挂在白色制服衬衫上的名牌，“Stephan，叫我John就好。”

那个接待员冲着John微笑，有那么一瞬，Sherlock感觉自己被摒除在外了。仿佛Stephan没注意到John手上的戒指，还有，最重要的，Sherlock的存在。

“John，这是你的房门钥匙。我会带你过去，请跟我来。”

Stephan在他们前头边走边用希腊语说了些什么，很快又来了另外一个年轻人从他们手上接过行李。事情在他们到了房间时变得更糟糕。那房间很大，有一张King size的大床，上面铺着蓝色丝绒。家具是深深的褐色，墙壁则雪白，挂着几幅希腊风格的油画，还有一个巨大的浴室里面有波浪式浴缸。

“希望你能喜欢，Mister John，这是我们最好的套房。”

Sherlock眯起眼睛朝窗外望去。太阳高高挂在天空，整个岛屿满是阳光，海面水波微澜使得景色更加优美。万里无云的晴天。

“我得回楼下去了。你有任何的需要，不管是什么，只要给我打个电话。”

他都不用转身就知道John肯定也在对那个讨厌的希腊人笑。那家伙绝对在跟他调情。

“谢谢，Stephan，我会的。Sherlock？”

侦探明白John在等他说谢谢，不过他偏要朝对方挥挥手，清清楚楚地表示“你可以滚蛋了，我们要独处”。Stephan只是朝John笑了笑便走了。

“你这是要干嘛？”

“我想，Sherlock，我得问问你了，说声谢谢对你来讲就难如登天吗？”

“那家伙在跟你眉来眼去。”

“Sher——”

“而你也在跟他眉来眼去地！”

“我是在跟人打交道。”

“那你这么跟我打打交道啊！真不敢想象如果我不在场你还会干些什么。噢，我敢说，他会跪在你跟前，然后你就捧着那个蠢得令人发指的脑袋上上下下地——”

“我永远不会背着你偷吃！你怎么能……”

“这可不是暗示，我就是这个意思！你喜欢他！”

John把手一摊，转身就要走。他的脸气得通红，指关节捏到发白，紧紧地攥着拳头在临出门前又回头走近他的丈夫。Sherlock生平第一次害怕John会打他。他的浅色的眼睛几乎失神，只能在John距离他咫尺之隔的时候眨了好几下。医生踮起脚轻声地说：

“我不会背叛你，永远不会，如果你这么看待我，甚至有一点点这种念头的话，我都觉得非常恶心。”

然后John走出房间摔上了门。他们结婚才二十四小时都不到，就已经大大地吵了一架。


	39. The Honeymoon Part.2

33\. The Honeymoon Part.2

 

Sherlock不停地想，这次他实在错到离谱。大错特错而且一错到底。

他看着这空荡荡的房间。脑海中还留着John在这里，站在他跟前，就在床脚边上的记忆。John一脸愤怒。自己为什么要说那些话？为什么要伤害最爱的人？看在上帝的份上他们才刚结婚，他本来都不敢想象自己会有和John结婚的一天。

Sherlock一直认为自己会孤独地活着，孤独地死去。

孤独。

John Watson从未在他的计划之内，但他出现了。在共同经历过那么多事情以后，John还是在他身边。而他伤害了唯一一个对他怀抱爱意的人。

会为他付出生命的人。

Sherlock打量自己。他还是穿着那身拖鞋短裤和丑到不行的衬衫。不过他不想浪费时间。他的视线停留在左手的戒指，走出房间，关上门。

——————————

金发男子坐在沙滩边上，两条腿被金色的细沙和日光烘烤着。他苦笑地看向自己的胸口，肩膀。再这样下去整个人都要变成古铜色了。他一边想着，眼里却一边掉下一滴眼泪。水珠顺着他的脸颊滚落，在下巴上挂了一会儿最后滴进沙子里。

他没去擦脸。John是想忍着这些眼泪的，但那难度太大。John比什么都要爱Sherlock，没人知道他发现侦探脱光衣服站在他房间里叫他看胯部和阴茎上的“斑点”时他有在受多大的煎熬。

他忍不住无声地嘲笑着自己。这半辈子他都混在女人堆里，一个接一个女朋友，有胸有屁股，有时是长发，有时是短发，有时很苗条……等等等等。

但Sherlock是例外。Sherlock是他生命中每一个例外。

每一个。

在一起经过了那么多以后，即使时光可以再来John也不会做出任何改变。他还是会选择Sherlock，选择随之而来的一切。

但是这回他可伤心了。他被Sherlock，他的丈夫，对他忠诚度的怀疑伤透了心。买戒指时他就纠结了好久，为了求婚又纠结了好久，最后还被Mycroft威胁恐吓。

他的心石卒了。Sherlock怎么能怀疑他的爱呢？

John沉浸在感伤中，目光专注地凝视着前方的海洋，所以他没有注意到一个修长的身影来到他身边。直到最后一双白花花的长腿出现在他眼角的沙滩上，象印度人那样盘腿而坐。

“对不起。”

沉默。John没转过头去看他，还是定定地凝视着碧蓝的海。Sherlock这下懊悔了。

“我真的很抱歉，John。”

“为什么，Sherlock？”

稍为年轻的那个男人皱着眉，深呼吸几下，试着开口：

“John——”

“我给了你一切，Sherlock，我的一切。连每一滴血都是你的。我把自己整个儿都给你了，我的感情和我的心都给你了。可你？”

“John，我——”

“就这么一次让我先说完。”

两人继续沉默，直到John再度开口：

“在家里是我整理房间，买东西买吃的，送洗衣服，每天早上铺床叠被子……这些事我都不在乎，我不介意去做。为了你的话做什么都可以。每次一起去追犯人什么的，随时都准备帮你挡子弹来着。我还犯了法呢，才跟你认识第一天就毙了个司机。可这些对你来说都不够，是吗，Sherlock？”

他回头，看到Sherlock正在嘤嘤嘤。灰色的眼睛哭得红通通的，正拼命忍着啜泣。闪电般地，他扑到医生怀里把脸埋在他的颈窝大声地呜咽起来。John伸出手臂回拥着自己如此深爱的爱人，让他趴在自己身上啜泣。他甚至自己也跟着吸起鼻子来。John感到温热的水珠滴在他被晒得发痛的皮肤上。Sherlock也感到医生的眼泪掉在自己的卷毛里。

这个沙滩没有开放使用，只有他们两人。两个流着眼泪分享痛苦的男人。

“这些对你来说都不够，是吗，Sherlock？”John重复道。

“很抱歉，John。不过你得明白这么多年来这是我第一次哭，只有你才看到。我总是相信眼泪是软弱的标志，以前也从没想过自己会是个软弱的家伙。意思是，我想说，对不起。我真的那么觉得。对不起。我只是……根本不敢想你万一离开了我要怎么办。我只有你一个人，John，你就是我的一切。对不起。”

仍然把Sherlock抱在怀里，John轻柔地缓慢地吻了他。不是热情的深吻，只是唇与唇的贴合。他们闭上眼睛享受这片刻宁静。

“没有你我哪里都不去，你这个傻乎乎的老家伙。”

“你年纪可比我大，John。”

“嗯，我知道，不过——”

“你的白头发也比我多！况且我其实一根白头发也没有~”

“好吧，我现在觉得……”

“甚至在你的眼周还有细纹！”

“Sherlock！”

“……不好意思，John。”

John忍俊不禁，又吻了他一下。

“为什么不回宾馆？我想让你知道我是个多有独占欲的人。”

个头稍矮的男子表示同意丈夫的意见，于是两人便一同拍打短裤上的沙子，接着手拉手朝宾馆走去。

“估计我是没办法平躺下来了，太阳把我给晒得——”

“别找借口了John，我们有冲浪式浴缸，淋浴房，墙壁，地板，床，椅子，窗台，餐桌，而且你还可以在上面！”

“老天保佑，拜托你让我明天还有力气走路。”


	40. The Honeymoon Part.3

34\. The Honeymoon Part.3

 

Sherlock Holmes-Watson向丈夫证明了他的占有欲有多强。他利用对方晒伤的背部，让John四肢着地跪在他们的套房地毯上，冰凉的浴室瓷砖上，木质的床柱上，甚至趁他的腿还有力气的时候在冲浪式浴缸里来了一发。

而且，Sherlock是那个采取主动把医生干得半死的人。

John只是顺从着他每次的指示，翻身，张开腿，迎合他的动作来回晃动身体。

“现在抬起你的右腿放到我的肩膀上。对，不是——John！我说，你的右腿！”

“你知道，被这么呼来喝去的感觉不是那么爽，特别是当我想……噢！”

“我警告过你！”

“Sher——慢点，拜托！”

Sherlock笑着把他的背顶在雪白的，冰凉的浴室墙壁上，那对他晒得有点痛的皮肤倒是正好啦。不过Sherlock正在对John吆喝……一个居于攻方的占主导地位的Sherlock，对John来讲是十分极其相当地不利的。

“Captain Watson求饶了……我们应该多来几发，试试那个——”

他吻着身下的男人，这个说着每一滴血都属于他的男人，这个身体紧绷让他如痴如醉的男人。

“我们到椅子上做吧！”

“Sherlock，我感觉自己已经做到极限了。现在能睡觉了嘛？”

“可是——”

“拜托。”

Sherlock转转眼睛，还是关上了灯。两人倒进柔滑软绵的床铺，John满足地叹息，闭上眼，翻身背对着他。

侦探搂住John，一只手伸过去爱抚他的胸口，往下来到腹部。指尖下有着坚韧的肌肉，还随着平静的呼吸而起伏。当Sherlock决定闭上眼睛时，他也很快就睡着了。

——————————

第二天两个人兴致勃勃地在岛上游玩，沐浴着阳光，手拉手在街上走着。John的背已经好多了，晒得黑了一点儿不过他感觉不错。可惜与他相反的是Sherlock就一直气鼓鼓地怨念自己的皮肤不再那么白了。

“她知道我讨厌热带。”

“你的姑妈？我们该买个纪念品给她，你说买什么好？”

他们正在一家小商店里闲逛，那儿出售当地特产纪念品，还有各种没用的专供度假的旅客买回去送人的东西。John拿起一顶遮阳帽，上面有黑边勾勒着的Mykonos字样。Sherlock嘴角一抽，赶紧摇头。

“她戴的不是这类型的帽子。”

“好吧，那等我们回家就去拜访她如何，我还挺想见见她的。”

“为什么你想见她？”

“因为，她出钱让我们度蜜月。没人会为远房侄子买这么贵的单。”

“可惜她的日程表上排不出时间来见我们啦。”

John笑了起来，他们开始朝宾馆走，回去吃午饭。

“拜托，Sherlock，她也不至于忙到那个地步吧！她到底是什么来头？伊丽莎白女王？”

沉默的回应令John囧了。

“她……”

“就我所知她是你博客的忠实粉丝，还觉得你写得非常……有娱乐性。”

“你从没告诉我她是你的姑妈！Sher——”

“远房姑妈。母亲算是她的远房亲戚。”

“可是……你……你有没有爵位之类的？”

“当然没了。母亲有，不过Mycroft和我都不肯接受。”

“为什么？”

“因为那会给我们的生活带来诸多不便。一个有爵位的咨询侦探？我已经为避人耳目花上很大力气了。”

“那Mycroft呢？那是他在白金汉宫工作的原因吗？”

“不。我家胖子老哥从不在工作上使用那点家庭关系。他是一个人干出来的，别问我他怎么做，总之，如果我跟你说他才是在背后起草、签署各种协议，甚至行使总理大权的那个人，也基本八九不离十。”

John的下巴已经掉在套房阳台的白地砖上了。不管他们在一起多久，即使现在结了婚，他也还是能不断地发觉更多Sherlock的家庭背景。他有在想岳父大人是不是什么公爵？或者更大的人物……

——————————

午餐时光稍纵即逝，蜜月夫夫正坐在超大的泳池旁享受安静的时光。John可以发誓，这个岛是专门为他们包下来的。

“你在看什么书？”

“《Guernica》，Dave Boling所著。”

“我都不知道你喜欢看这种书。”

“令人难以置信的是，我还有很多是你不了解的。到目前为止。”

“噢……介意现在说一点给我听听吗？”

John微笑了。Sherlock爱死他这种微笑，温暖而诚挚，而……引人遐思。

“没问题。我一直在观察着——就象我平时那样——所以我可以保证，如果我用牙齿把你的短裤脱下来在泳池里和你来一发的话，没人会看到的。连润滑剂都不用，有水就够了，你相信吗？”

侦探语速飞快，单词一个接一个从他粉色的唇瓣里蹦出来，引得John目不转睛地注视着他的眼眸。情欲。Sherlock瞥见对方短裤上勃起的轮廓，十分愉悦地笑了。

John实在是对他很着迷。

而他不会放过一秒。丢下书，脱掉衣服之后，他跪到John腿间实践自己的话。用牙齿扯下那条蓝色短裤。

“我要你，Sherlock，让我做。”

“还当你不肯说呢。”

Sherlock结实的胸膛紧靠池沿。他们正泡在水里，John的抽插已经使水波荡漾。

“John，John……再来！”

John用左手扶住侦探纤瘦的腰侧极尽所能地碾压着他，而右手则抵在岸边的石头上。

Sherlock把右臂朝后伸去试图抓到John的金发，同时另一手和他丈夫一样抵着池沿。他们一边宣泄欲望一边努力地浮在水面。

“Jo——John！”

John Watson，他的丈夫，吸吮起他的耳垂并悄声嘀咕道：

“这是报复，Sherlock。哦，真紧……你喜欢这样吗？”

“John——是的我喜欢——”

“你觉得爽吗？我在你背后操控你主导你？”

“是、是的——很爽。”

“还想要更多？”

“我——哦，我想，我还想要更多。”

John又狠狠地插了进去，力气太大让Sherlock的胸口撞到边缘，他都生怕会在肋骨上留下淤青。

他们一起高潮。John刚抽出来，Sherlock就转过身用一双长腿勾住他的腰，两只脚踝在医生背后扣上。

“你还想知道别的吗，John？”

“Oh God Yes！这次我们不如去海边，我想看你跪在沙滩上的样子。”

“我还以为自己是家里唯一那个性爱狂热者呢。”

“那么，我就又一次证明了你想法错误。”


	41. Contest:Who has the Largest

35\. Contest:Who has the Largest

 

Sherlock一无聊，就要连带所有人受罪。

John Watson一点也不无聊。他正沉浸在几本最新的医学期刊里——都是他刚去超市时顺道买回来的，至于他为什么要去超市？因为又一次地，他的丈夫喝光所有牛奶。是的，所有的牛奶。为什么？因为他无聊了。

“我好无聊吖！”

视线仍停留在杂志上，John，坐在椅子里叉起腿。

“如果你这么无聊了为什么不去楼下洗洗衣服？”

“我是你丈夫又不是你的女佣！”

“哦哦，那我们从希腊回来时我就该这么回答你了。”

沉默中过去了三十分钟。John换了一本杂志在看，而侦探还是只穿着一件蓝色睡袍躺在那里。楼下一点动静也没有，Sherlock认为房东太太应该又去找隔壁的Mrs Turner打牌或者织毛衣了。

“John。”

“什么？如果你还在说‘我好无聊吖！’我就亲手把你打包丢到楼下去洗衣服。”

“我们来玩个游戏。”

许久来的第一次，John的目光与他丈夫对上了。他放下杂志。Sherlock的眼睛里有一种特殊的光芒，闪闪发亮地。金发男子注意到过只有在他想到什么怪异或者超级N17的点子时才会这么两眼发光。

在结了好几个月的婚以后，Sherlock对他的占有欲越来越强。医生试图对此保持熟视无睹。有一次在苏格兰场时，就因为Lestrade不经意碰了一下John的胳膊，Sherlock就暴走出去还说再也不要跟探长共事了。

显而易见，世上唯一的咨询侦探发出这等失态的咆哮，肯定是很醒目的。John感到自己这辈子都没那么囧过。

Sherlock不但占有欲越来越强，他还是个性爱狂热者。这本来是John一句玩笑话，可他不幸一语成谶了，侦探大人脑子里都是最匪夷所思的有时候滑稽无比的欢爱念头。

John Watson也不是在抱怨啦。他很享受的，那几次超乎预计而又无里头、体位新奇而又不看场合……不过他有时也会担心。

基于Sherlock的秉性，John不得不担心。

“什么游戏？国际象棋？上次你拿它做实验结果烧掉了。”

对方在沙发上滚了一圈，面朝着John坐起来，掀开睡衣露出他的勃起。

“不行Sherlock，我们不能立马滚床单——”

“坐到我旁边来。你看，为什么我们不玩一个比比谁最大的游戏呢？”

John干巴巴地笑了。

“要是你无聊到要比老二大小，还不如去公园里侦查一番有几个喝多了的男人在角落那棵树下小便……”

“唉，别犯傻了。你看看自己，我都能看出来你已经硬了！哦哦先别开口。我猜你一定是在想昨晚我在这桌子上骑着你的事，对吗？真不明白Mrs.Hudson怎么还没注意到那些刮痕——”

John认输了，把杂志朝地上一丢。他已经不是十七岁的青春期，不过奇怪的是每次Sherlock对他抛媚眼，他都无法抑止自己发硬的老二……就算有别人在场也一样，搞得他拼命掩藏。

“好吧，规则是什么？”

——————————

“等我数到三，我们就开始自己给自己撸管，谁的老二最长谁就赢了。”

他们在沙发上并排坐着，只穿了睡衣。医生看了看门口。谁都不知道房东太太什么时候会开门冲进来。

“如果我赢了……”

Sherlock微笑起来。

“赢家可以对输家做任何事。所以，铆足了劲儿上吧，John。”

两人开始准备了，他们变成面对面的坐姿，因为John说看着Sherlock的脸能有助于他撸管。Sherlock同意了。

“一，二，三！”

Sherlock用右手，John用左手。

John慢慢地上下移动左手，从下到上来回撸动，很快就硬得不行。他的眼睛从Sherlock头顶的黑卷毛扫到白皙的脸颊，异于常人的双眼，他的锁骨，微微起伏的胸部，还有一双长腿。然后他脑补起Mykonos沙滩边上Sherlock跪在自己跟前的样子。这些想象足够让他强撸灰飞烟灭。

Sherlock的举动则与他相反。他的右手飞快地动作着，左手拇指也加入进去揉弄顶端。这使他不得不暂停片刻。因为要看着John的条纹睡衣，金发，蓝眼，实在太痛苦了，不管是身体内部还是手里的分身都灼痛不已。

过了一会儿两个人就都差不多了，一人拿了一把尺。

“我来量一下你的……”

“不要，Sherlock！”

“把尺给我！”

Sherlock成功地抢到尺子，跪倒John腿间测量他的老二。

“真是越来越有意思了，对吧？十九点二厘米，干得不错，John。”

“你凭什么认为自己赢了？”

“没什么，轮到你了。”

Sherlock把尺给他，示意John动手。

金发男子把冰冷的金属质地的尺子贴到Sherlock的老二上，笑了。

“你笑什么？”

“好啦，Sherlock，我得去思考一下要你干什么了。”

他从侦探的腿间站起来开始穿衣服。Sherlock困惑地拿过尺。

“十九点一厘……John！你作弊！”

“我没有作弊，你量了我的，我也量了你的。现在我知道拿你怎么办了。”

虽然比赛失利，Sherlock依然忍不住笑嘻嘻地，准备让John把他大干一场。可是John的话却不是这样：

“穿好了，下去洗衣服。”


	42. Mrs.Hudson has a bad timing

36\. Mrs.Hudson has a bad timing

“John，I need some. Get me some.”

我们的医生，坐在自己的椅子上，从书本里抬起视线，摇摇头。

“不行，Sherlock。”

“Get me some.”

“不行。戒烟就是戒烟。我们说好了的。”

“可是……”

“不，行。你干得很棒了，亲爱的，别前功尽弃！”

他的丈夫翻个白眼，继续原来那套动作：从房间这头走到那头，不停唉声叹气自言自语。

“告诉我它们在哪儿！”

“不。”

“求你了，告诉我。”

John愉快地旁观着他的丈夫跑来跑去翻箱倒柜地找香烟。他知道，大侦探很快就要对他苦苦哀求了。

“求求你。”

“抱歉，帮不上忙咯。”

他收回视线重新开始看书。突然，Sherlock坐到地上，跪到他腿间。

“John，我真嫉妒你，嫉妒得不得了。”

“你嫉妒我？”

“你的小脑瓜，那么容易满足，那么一根筋，那么懒洋洋地。我的脑子就象一个失控的引擎。一架火箭，快要散架了，被拘禁在发射台上……我需要一支烟！”

John把书朝地上一放，彻底被对方打败了。眼下的状况真是压力山大。他只希望Sherlock能别再吸烟别再慢性自杀，坚持说服了这么久之后，Sherlock总算同意开始一个戒烟疗程。然而，要一直让他无暇想起尼古丁这玩意儿，实在又太难。

“你已经一个月没碰香烟了，多大的进步！你知道……”

“我知道现在是什么情况，John，我知道。你，就这么看着我，求你施舍一只香烟，看着我跪在你的大腿间……”

“Sherlock。”

“如果我能为你干点什么，你肯不肯……”

“这太犯规了Sherlock。”

“好吧，好吧，一切都是规矩的错！”

到了这个时候，John已经阻止不了Sherlock的瘾头了，他也不知道这个跪在自己前面的男人要干嘛……

Sherlock的手指飞快地动作着，解开John的裤头，抚摸那根坚挺的阴茎。

他的想法完全正确。只要看到自己双膝着地跪在他的两腿间，军医就会勃起。Sherlock Holmes-Watson怎么能浪费这么硬的一根老二呢？

“Sherlock……”

太晚了，Mr.Watson。卷发男子用嘴含住他的分身开始饥渴地吸吮前端，让John倒抽一口气。两人都太投入了没听见一双疲惫的脚步声正爬上楼梯。

医生用左手按住丈夫的脑袋，抓住那些黑色的发卷儿。

Sherlock仍在又吸又吮，把他整个老二都含到嘴里，非常优雅非常技巧地揉捏他的双球。John知道自己撑不了多久了。

“Yes，就象这样，Sherlock……”

然后——

“Woo Hoo！男孩儿们，你们——哇噢！”

John瞪大眼睛以迅雷不及下载之势抓起手头能抓到的第一件东西。他把米字旗图案的靠枕重重地捂在Sherlock的脑袋上，好隔开他的嘴和房东太太的视线。

“Mrs.Hud——”

“真对不起，我应该先……”

“是的你真是该……”

“呜呜呜呜呜呜！”

最糟糕的是，Mrs.Hudson，他们的房东，还杵在门口来不及捡起下巴，因此John不得不继续用靠枕捂着Sherlock的脑袋，导致后者被他的老二噎到……

于是Sherlock不小心咬了下去。

于是John惨叫。

于是Mrs.Hudson转身狂奔下楼好像髋骨的风湿痛痊愈了一样。

“我艹啊！”

“Jawn……你，怎么——”

Sherlock跌坐在地，揉着嘴唇。

“Mrs.Hudson看见我们了！”

“我差点被你的老二噎死！”

“但你咬我！”

“好嘛，反正这也不是第一次了，对吧？”


	43. I will make it worth it

37\. I will make it worth it

John冲进浴室把自己锁在里面。他低头端详着他的老二，找到了一圈牙印。真是好痛，痛不欲生啊。

虽然Sherlock没咬得太狠不至于造成创伤，但接下来的日子只要勃起的话一定还会痛得不轻。只要它充血，膨胀，牵拉到表皮，他一定会痛到死的。

不过John笑了。他看着镜子里的自己。医学建议：相当长一段时间不能有性生活了。

“你在开玩笑。”

“我说真的，你懂的，通常我不会在医学健康方面开玩笑。这对我们两个都……”

“只对你一个人好！对我又不好。我需要发泄才能思考，John。因为我咬了你的阴茎，你就这么对我。尽管你才是那个忘记关门导致Mrs.Hudson闯进来看到我给你口活的人。总而言之是你的错。言而总之你不能禁止我跟你做爱——”

“Sherlock，在我们认识之前你也没有性生活，不是一样思考……”

“但是你给了我！不许你现在收回去，John——”

“别把性生活说得好像我要拿走你的泰迪熊之类的东西那样！”

“Mycroft拿走了我的泰迪熊！我不想想起那事……”

“因此，停止这种没营养的争论。你看，”John指着厨房墙上挂着的有一只很傻的Kitty图案的日历，“一个礼拜，一个礼拜不做爱。”

“John——”

“哦！请别告诉我，伟大的Sherlock Holmes一个礼拜不做爱就活不下去了，不然我非得跟Mycroft分享这个消息……”

“Sherlock Holmes一个礼拜不做爱也不会死。我可以证明。”

他们握手，协议达成。开始。

——————————

第一天。

John象往常那样早早起床，到浴室里冲澡，把他丈夫独自留在床上。Sherlock瞥了一眼房门之后把右手伸进裤子里。

他有五分钟自慰的时间，接着军医会回来换衣服，把他叫醒，一起吃早饭，然后再出门上班。

Sherlock速战速决，但他还是忍不住在想John在浴室里有没有这个自制力不给自己来一发。

毕竟，他们每天早晨都会做的。

——————————

第二天。

“Sherlock，我要去购物，你一起来吗？反正你不会的我干嘛还要问呢……”

Sherlock从厨房里走出来，大衣围巾装备完毕。时值正午，他们很惊讶地发现最近的超市里竟然没什么人。Sherlock很是愉快，因为这样就不用跟奇怪的人打交道了。

这天过得很顺利，他没有偷偷自慰，连看到John换衣服时也没有。

一切都相安无事，直到看到他。Sherlock因为研究着不同的面包能做什么实验时而没注意到他的丈夫，等他转过身，却看到医生正在挑选香蕉。

香蕉。

又长又粗的香蕉。

Sherlock Holmes-Watson发誓，John是存心的。他那肉色的短短的手指头就在黄色的长长的水果表面摸来摸去，引起Sherlock的下身一阵剧烈骚动。

“Sherlock？”

咨询侦探大人不得不跑回公寓。他的右手和勃起的分身已经等不及了。

—————————— 

第三天。

Sherlock笑了。Lestrade发来的短信意味着有案子，就可以和John分开一天。虽然他们没在战斗，但没有性生活的第三天已经让他快要投降了。

他已经越来越忍不住了。

幸好，尸体总不至于让他性奋，而且John也正在工作。完美。

死亡的女性，淤青分布在她的喉部，手臂，双腿。她的结婚戒指被取走了，还有争斗的痕迹。

无聊吖。

但最起码他一整天都没挂念着John了。这让他的心有点儿痛，而更痛的，是他的裤裆。

——————————

第四天。

礼拜天。他跟John说好礼拜天不管怎样都不工作一起共度的。

他们俩都懒得不想从椅子里爬起来，拿遥控器，切换频道。他们在看一个很老的二战纪录片，等片子播完又开始看一个奇怪的关于禁忌之爱的节目。

“有些伴侣喜欢在床上进行某种特别的行为，比如征服与——”

“John。”

“被征服。当男性占主导地位，他会被称为主人——”

“John你能把它关掉……”

可是医生对这个节目看得太专心了没去管他那个叉起腿又羞又怒地遮住勃起部位的丈夫。

Sherlock内心骂了他一百遍啊一百遍，默默朝浴室走去。John笑了。

——————————

第五天。

礼拜一。Sherlock睁开眼睛，感到有一只手放在自己肩头。

“Wakey wakey Sherlock。”John唱着歌，对他笑得温柔。John最爱看到Sherlock顶着一头乱蓬蓬的卷发，双眼朦胧泛红地醒过来的样子。他脸上还会带着几许枕头压痕。

“偶不素小孩纸了。”

“什么？”

“我不是小孩子了。”

他们来到厨房。Sherlock坐在餐桌边上，而John靠在灶台上给他递了一杯茶。

在前几章作者有写到，Sherlock觉得John端茶的手实在是太能唤起他的情欲。各位也知道有的男人会有晨勃这件事。

“今天你有什么计划？”

“没有。”

“太可惜了，那你能不能把衣服洗了？今天我都找不到干净的长裤，只能穿这个——”

John Watson正穿着一条自从长了几斤肉以后很久都没穿过的黑色的，很紧身很紧身的牛仔裤。

这条牛仔裤把他的裤裆包得很绷。

“John——”

“好啦，我得出门了，不然要迟到。拜托你了，亲爱的，把衣服洗掉。我爱你。”

金发男子吻过他的脸颊，拎起大衣关门走人。Sherlock闭上眼，叹息。

篮子里都是衣服。不知道Mrs.Hudson有没有洗衣粉……

——————————

第六天。

晚上，John在弄意大利面。厨房干净得令人惊讶，没有化学物品，没有试管，也没有培养皿。在Mrs.Hudson的帮助下Sherlock把所有的实验器材都搬到楼上John以前的卧室去了。这是他丈夫和房东太太百般抗议的结果。

侦探正专心致志地弄个人网站，突然他听到John叫他吃晚饭。

“肉酱意大利面。”

他们吃了饭，迄今为止都算顺当。直到之后John挨着他的桌子低头，舔他的嘴角。

“你的嘴上有肉酱。尝起来很美味……来吗？”军医问他要不要去睡。黑发男子摇摇头，微微一笑。“还有工作。”

“哦，可别太熬夜了！”

“不会的啦……”

今天晚上，沙发才是一个欲求不满的男人和一次粗暴激烈的自慰的见证。

——————————

第七天。

他一睁开眼睛，就看到房东太太皱着眉毛打开窗户。

“Sherlock，身为年轻人还赖床到这么晚实在太不得体了！噢，这是什么味道……你是不是尿床了？”

“我怎么会尿床！”

老太太无视他突然的爆发，递来一张写满John的字迹的纸。

“我在地板上找到这个，猜想是你的。好吧，总不会是给我的……嗯，我下去做午饭，一会儿就来叫你。”

Sherlock发觉房东太太语调里带了一些紧张。他开始看那纸条。

到今天一周就结束了。在床上等着，晚上我会满足你，让你的等待物有所值。

John XXX

Sherlock扯出一抹笑意，看向手表。他等不及他丈夫下班了。


	44. Sex toys

38\. Sex toys

 

不管他走到哪儿眼睛都一直瞄着钟。Sherlock无法拒绝房东太太共进午餐的邀请，他是很感激她啦，真的，但实在无法和她维持有效交谈，因为不管是上半身还是下半身他都只关注一个焦点：John。

“我还有小蛋糕。”

“可是我吃饱了。我想还是上楼比较好，有很多实验要研究，还有很多东西要去买——”

“你从不出去采购，Sherlock。”

“Mrs.Hudson，为什么你不去和Mrs.Turner一起消磨这个晚上？你们已经有很久没一块儿清洗那些宝贝古董首饰和看唐顿庄园了。”

“可是——”

“我真心建议你去。你是我们的房东太太兼管家，就算你否认了超过两千次也不能改变这个事实。现在，我想上楼去准备一下，以便跟那个把我晾在一边整整一星期的丈夫狂欢通宵。”

老太太笑嘻嘻地放他上楼了，接着她打电话给Mrs.Turner，今晚是她们的聚会时间。

Sherlock打扫了公寓——是的，别点右上角的小叉叉，你没看错——Sherlock把公寓打扫完毕，看起来媲美白金汉宫。他扫了一眼床铺发觉跳出一道难题：在这个他们俩要玩上好久的地方，他到底是该铺好被子呢还是就这么堆着？在思考过几种方案之后他决定直接去洗澡算了。快到五点，John随时会回来。他迅速地冲完凉，又纠结另一个大问题：穿什么好？衬衫三件套？睡衣睡裤？如果要穿衬衫的话那到底穿哪件呢？紫色，白色，蓝色……还是粉红？

Sherlock决定穿一件黑色的定制西装和一件紫色衬衫，他身材瘦削，这么穿看起来非常合适。他照着镜子不由对影像微笑，记起来了当自己穿紫色衬衫的时候John对他做的这样那样的美妙的事情……

他等了又等，等了又等，等了又等。等到晚上八点，John还踪影全无。Sherlock想打电话给他，又不肯让自己显得太心急。他等得自己欲火中烧，迫切想亲吻那双薄唇并想把John干一番。但他突然听见楼下开门声，还有他丈夫和Mrs.Hudson的问候声。显然老太太正要出去跟邻居相聚呢。完美。他们可以想怎么喊就怎么喊。Sherlock嘴角上扬。他非要让John Watson喊着自己的名字求饶不可——

“Hello亲爱的，我看你已经等得快没耐心了嘛。不如去卧室？我，我有点东西想给你看看。”

“我证明了，John。我忍住了。伟大的Sherlock Holmes一礼拜没有性生活也不会死……”他们开始接吻，正确地说，是John用力地对Sherlock连吻带咬，侦探的嘴唇都要肿起来了，八成会流血也说不定。

John每朝前迈一步Sherlock就后退两步。很快地，他们来到卧室。Sherlock倒在床铺里，而医生开始舔着嘴解他的纽扣。

“动一动。”

侦探挪动身体来到大床的正中央，背部靠着床头的木板。当他看见John手里的物件时惊讶地睁大眼睛。

“你知道，我一直觉得自己不会去情趣用品商店，不过——”John拿出两副包裹着紫色丝绒的手铐，“我想要这个，又不能去问Lestrade要一副，对吧？”

“John——”

“嘘，Sherlock。”

他把爱人铐了起来，两手分别铐在两侧床头，而后继续剥他的衣服。Sherlock的衣服一件接一件地被丢到地上。John发觉对方已经硬得厉害，于是决定火上浇油。

“不许看。”

这下，军医用领带把Sherlock的眼睛蒙起来。他闻着对方的气息，感到背脊一阵颤栗。

Sherlock Holmes-Watson咬住嘴唇。被蒙着眼，不能看着他丈夫脱衣服，还有被铐在床上，都十分新鲜。连空气都有了不一样的感觉。他的其余感官都极其警醒地等着John的下一步举动，等他再度触碰自己的身体。

触觉。他可以感受到，与室内火热的空气相反，那冰凉的，柔软的手铐质感。对他的手腕而言尺寸有点小，最细微的牵扯也可能会留下痕迹。

嗅觉。Sherlock的鼻孔翕动着，吸入的空气也有John的气味，而John闻起来好像茶叶和橡胶手套。现在又有了一种新的气息，一种他无法辨识，只得开动整个大脑硬盘搜索结果的气息。

味觉。他的嘴巴很干。他需要John。刚才的吻根本不够。

但是，接着，Sherlock意识到那种陌生的气息是有味道的。John往他嘴里伸了一根手指，被手铐铐住的男人立即本能地吸吮着犹如吸吮对方的阴茎。即使被蒙着眼睛，Sherlock也还有知觉，他能体会John的呻吟。

“这是什么，Sherlock？”

“榛子酱。”

听觉。寂静。一片寂静，而后有东西碰撞的声音。Sherlock看不见，但他想靠自己其余的感觉推断出那是什么。

塑料。塑料的东西。

然后又有一件物体悄无声息地出现。

最后是金属质的东西。两个金属质地的物件互相碰撞，一起发出脆响。

John放开他，把手铐丢到一边，但没解开领带。Sherlock想要自己动手。

“我说了，不许看。”

Sherlock点点头，被John在手里放了一个新玩意儿。一个金属物品，有着用于男性某个特殊部位的特殊形状。

“John，这是——”

“是的，就是它。我想让你给我带上。”

“太危险了。”

“摸摸它，感觉一下，别担心，我保证不会伤害你。”

侦探点点头，伸展手臂摸到了那个。John已经半勃，这令过程变得方便起来。Sherlock拿起三个一组的阴茎环套上John的阴茎。一开始它挂在John的胯间摇摇欲坠，好像大了一号似地，但John握住他的手开始撸动起来。

等John完全勃起，Sherlock笑了。现在那些金属环不再摇晃了，它们紧紧箍着贴在敏感的皮肤上。很快，Sherlock打开大脑硬盘中“sex”分类标签下的文件夹。阴茎环通常是用于——好吧，三个一套的阴茎环，是为了束住睾丸，好到最后加强高潮的刺激感。他以手作眼抚摸着John的阴茎，相信他丈夫不会伤害到他。

John觉得现在是让Sherlock亲眼目睹的时候了。

“我不确定你喜欢哪个，所以直接买了俩。”

John——赤裸地站在他面前，带着那组阴茎环，腿间的勃起尺寸惊人——正一手拿着一个新道具：左手是一个自慰棒，一个男性阴茎形状的自慰棒，又长又粗；Sherlock惊奇地又扫向他的右手：一串硅胶的紫色肛珠。Sherlock Holmes-Watson几乎忘记了呼吸。

John Watson，前皇家诺森波兰第五团上尉，医生，他的丈夫，他的朋友，他的伴侣，竟然买了情趣用品。

“John——”

“既然你也说不准，那我来替你作决定，好不好？这个是给你用的，”John举起右手仿佛炫耀奖品似地对他展示那串珠子，“至于这个——”他又举起左手的假阴茎，“等一会儿再用。”

John再次亲吻Sherlock，开始摆弄他的身体，仿佛自己是个木偶师而对方只是一个毫无生命的玩偶一般。Sherlock决定让John为所欲为。这次他绝不抵抗。Sherlock想给John他渴望的一切，他需要这么做。

John把他推到白色的、干爽的、即将变得淫秽非常的床单上，嘴唇从Sherlock的喉咙来到腿间留下一路甜蜜而湿润的亲吻。侦探还来不及开口做出反应，John已经含住他的整个分身。Sherlock的背拱了起来捂着嘴堵住叫喊。John巧妙绝伦地活动着口腔，满含热情地吮吸着他让Sherlock以为自己快要死过去了。但就在高潮来临的刹那，John停下了。

“转过身。”

军事化的口吻在两人之间响起。Sherlock别扭地咕哝着想要解放，John刚才还做得那么好。不过，他马上就意识到接下来是什么。

小小的硅胶珠子被一个一个地塞进他体内，他必须闭上眼睛咬住枕头才能忍住不要尖叫出声。Sherlock双手和双膝撑着床铺背向John，听见John阴险的低笑着。他分明是在享受。John Watson是在享受这一视觉盛宴：看着他的丈夫被快感和痛楚交织缠绕，在他体内激荡出无数电流。

因为John知道。

“我会让你这个礼拜等得物有所值，Sherlock。只要你，放松。”

等串珠全部进入Sherlock，John又开始一个一个地拔出来，先慢后快，给Sherlock的身体做足准备。

“啊啊！John……！”

John跪坐在他后面撸动自己的分身，用前液润滑自己。

“再转过来。我想一边看着你的脸一边操你……一边狠狠地把你艹到底。”

Sherlock顺从地转过来。John跪在他两条白皙修长的腿间把它们拉到自己的大腿上。然后Sherlock伸手抓住他丈夫结实的上臂，他知道很快那根坚硬的勃起就要进入自己了。于是侦探点点头告诉John他准备好了。医生以一记快速而猛力的戳刺插入他的身体，将他填得满满地，让他又痛又爽地吟叫。Sherlock可以感觉到他的每一寸坚硬勃起，它的头部，它的柱体，乃至上面血脉贲张的搏动。

多亏了那套阴茎环，John想，让他那不亚于普通人大小的家伙更加……得寸进尺。被挤压得更突出的部分勃起得发痛，何况他已经一周没自慰了……整整七天。

他不断抽插。一开始还慢悠悠地、从容地在他丈夫身体里进出着。因为John Watson很热衷眼前这美景：Sherlock，极力睁大眼睛，不发出声音，而同时又恨不得喊着John的名字好让整条街都知道他是全伦敦最棒的床伴。

“用力，John，求……求你。”

“继续求我Sherlock，求，我，干，你。”

Sherlock开始吸他的耳垂，给了John一个激灵。

“求你了John——我、我、我求求你。更用力地艹……艹我。”

在他身上的男人准备好了一切。他拿过一个枕头垫在Sherlock腰下，抬起他的腿架在自己肩膀上，调整了一下角度之后，深深地挺进Sherlock体内。他开始迅速地激烈地进出起来，力道猛烈得让床都摇摇晃晃地往墙上乱撞，在壁纸上留下细小的破损痕迹。Sherlock双手抓住背后的床头板。

“John！John！啊啊啊啊那里——用力！”

John的嘴张成O形，为Sherlock的尖叫感到无比地有成就感。他压下身体让刺激变得更加强烈。

变得无可比拟。

他的阴茎正坚挺地不断顶撞那处甜蜜之源给两人带来一波又一波的快感。

等他们高潮临近，Sherlock扶住他的臀部使他插入最深。John吻他，吮咬他的嘴唇和脖颈，留下遍布皮肤的印记。他们没有再说话，空中只漂浮着呻吟，急促的喘息和床铺晃动与墙壁相撞的声音。

John快要高潮，但Sherlock似乎还有一段距离。或许得加把劲，他想着，握住对方在两人腹部摩擦的分身。

他粗鲁地撸动它让Sherlock叫得更响。

“John！我要……”

Sherlock高潮了，尖声喊着他的名字，弯起上半身抓紧他的胳膊。医生再多抽插了几下便射在他体内，瘫倒在他身上。Sherlock抹着额头的汗水。John笑了，搂住他。

他们顺了一会儿气，冷静几分之后，Sherlock从床头拿过榛子酱罐头钻进被单下。阴茎环如John预期的一样有用，可能效果还意外地好因为在这么淋漓尽致地爽过一发之后，John还硬着，充满欲望。他还想要更多，老天，他还要更多。Sherlock看了一眼就有数了，于是他用食指蘸着甜酱涂在John的老二上再它舔掉。那味道有点象冰淇淋，又比冰淇淋好上无数倍。没有什么比John的味道更棒。等他把他家医生的老二舔得干干净净以后，他停顿了一下，才开口。

“我想要你。”

Sherlock坐在床边，两条长腿和床单一起垂下。他的灰绿色眼眸与爱人的湛蓝眼眸交汇，成功地唤起对方再来一轮的兴致。不过John的腿已经没力了。他觉得自己刚刚已经干了Sherlock老半天，现在实在心有余而力不足。

“坐到我跟前，让我做。”

John的腿在打战，不过他总算还是坐到Sherlock前面，背靠他的前胸。这样做时他们的呼吸与心跳仿佛融在一起。Sherlock完完整整地埋入对方体内，双手托住John的臀部上下起伏，在John下落的时刻挺身。接着他又把John的脑袋拉到自己右边，亲吻他的耳垂，他那旧伤的肩膀。John呻吟起来开始律动。Sherlock继续抓住他，用力上下抬举他的身体重重抽插着，直到John再度瘫倒下来，性器喷洒的精液弄脏了两人。

Sherlock喘着气笑了，吻过John背脊。他忍了这么久的欲求不满与独守空床，此刻却被幸福填充。能和自己这么爱的人躺在一起实在太幸福。他第一次也是唯一一次爱上的人。

“我们好像忘记新朋友了。”

John闭着眼睛，让自己的丈夫心满意足地把头枕在胸口。

“你是怎么做到的，John？我是绝对猜不到你会去情趣商店。”

“我说过会让你这个礼拜等得物有所值嘛。”

“串珠，手铐，自慰器，阴茎环……我还漏了什么，是不是？”

John笑嘻嘻地从枕头下面拿出一个振动棒：“你要不要用用这个？”


	45. A Demon and a Vibrator

39\. A Demon and a Vibrator

天空是粉红色的，柔软的云朵就在他脚下。又软，又热，又甜蜜。在梦里，John可以在那蓬软的白云间飞翔漂浮。

这不是第一次。他几乎每晚都会梦见自己长着翅膀在伦敦上空飞翔，俯瞰下面的一切。

John没有对他丈夫说起过这个梦。他可知道Sherlock怎么看待梦境了，侦探一律把这类事物归为“无聊”。

但就当他沉浸在美好而怪诞的粉红天空下，徜徉在云朵的柔软和暖意之中时，他感觉到一根手指刺进背部，来到他的肋骨下。这根手指又长又冷，指甲修剪成圆形。

修剪整齐的手，细长的手指，冰冷的皮肤。

除了Sherlock Holmes-Watson，还有谁会把他从这么美妙甜蜜的梦里叫起来呢？

“John。”

“……”

“John。”

“……”

“John。”

“……”

“John。”

“……”

“Joooooooooooohn……果酱厂给你送了好多好多草莓酱……”

“……”

“John！”

“……”

挫败，无奈，Sherlock叹了口气，到抽屉里去翻找有什么可以叫醒John的东西。其实并不算太晚，而且John今天是休息，他家好好医生最喜欢在不用上班的时候尽可能地赖床了。可是一个人醒着太无聊，电视又不好看，John都把手枪子弹丢到马桶里冲掉了也害他不能继续画完墙上的笑脸。

他笑了。Sherlock，221B里醒着的那个人，从抽屉里挖出一个东西，打开开关。

他慢慢地走到John跟前，手里的物件来回摇晃着。虽然只是个道具但看起来也好像很迫切要干些什么的样子。

“John……”

黑发男子把丈夫身上的棉被毛毯都掀开，露出对方只穿着深蓝色短裤的躯体。

真是完美。

他把不断振动的东西从John下颌划到腹部，再来到他的裤裆。

在梦里的John正被一个黑头发绿眼睛的魔鬼拉扯着。那魔鬼头上长了两只红色的角，还有一根很长的红色尾巴。医生试图抓住云朵继续留在梦里，但是蓬软的白色在指间消散了。他要被魔鬼拽回现实了。

“滚滚滚滚滚啦。”

“John！”

“跟Benedict说我去不成——”

“谁是Benedict！John！”

“……”

“John！”

“……”

“我会告诉你彩票中奖号码！”

终于，John理解到，云朵一时之间是回不来了。他醒过来了，还要过好久才会继续睡。他睁开眼睛，看向旁边的时钟。上午九点。他无奈地转过头去看那个把自己从梦里拖出来的恶魔。

“才早上九点，Sherlock。我今天休息。你知道我唯一拜托你的就是休息日让我多赖会儿床。现在麻烦你告诉我，有什么重要的事得劳驾你在这个冬天的早晨用冰冷的手指挠我肋骨的——”

“我好无……”

“你他妈要是敢说因为你无聊的话，我可真叫你滚蛋了。现在，再好好想想，有什么惊天大事，Sherlock？”

“我……觉得……有点没劲？”

Sherlock撅起嘴。John翻着白眼抓过棉被又把自己蒙住，试图暖和身体没准又能睡过去。不过他知道自己其实没法合眼了。John Watson的特征就是，这可怜的娃，一旦醒过来，就再也睡不着觉，不管几点。

“真是，他妈的。”

等John翻身，Sherlock正不爽地打算开口。反正他就是死也不闭嘴的人。

反正，他就是Mr.Punchline。

“这是我该说的。”

这耗干了John最后一滴耐心。

“你觉得无聊又不是我的错，如果你这么无所事事就去采购食物，去洗衣服，去打扫房间，去看书，我都无所谓！去干点……”

“那就是你的错，John！”

“什么意思？”

“意思就是说你应该负责让我不无聊！”

John苦笑。不管这争吵听起来多蠢——真的好蠢——Sherlock的表情也实在太难得。事实上，Sherlock整个人的样子都很难得，他穿着睡袍和一双绿色拖鞋，正拿着那个阴茎样的振动棒。那东西正左右乱晃，很明显Sherlock忘记它还开着。

“谁是Benedict？”

“一个和你长得有点象的家伙，那个你说名字很奇怪的给捷豹广告配音的。”

“哦！那个害你用米字旗坐垫挡住自己站起来的老二的家伙！我看着呢！”

“别转换话题。现在我都醒了，到晚上为止都肯定再也睡不着。你还想干嘛？”

Sherlock吃了一惊，真的。

他本来是在等John继续骂娘或者摔门走人的，而不是说这样的话。

他愣愣地，想不出还要干嘛。

“我……”

他把一只手臂伸到棉被下面抓住John，抓住他那已经竖在大腿旁边的勃起。

“早上来一发吗，Sherlock？”

“你有更好的主意？Dr.Watson？”

John扬起嘴角。把他吵醒的这个小恶魔，也不是那么坏啦。


	46. Old memories

40 Old memories 

 

“John。”

Watson没有放下手里的书，他疲惫地叹息着，戴着一双医生重新给他定制的眼镜。年纪大了，他知道，而且随着年纪增长他的肩膀也每况愈下。

经过一场冗长又伤自尊的谈话之后，John答应会多呆在家里，每周只工作少许几天。他是个榆木疙瘩脑袋，真的，可是Sherlock更不愿让他每天工作十到十二个小时，并且周周如此。他已经身心俱疲，到了这把年纪他需要休息。

John厌恶呆在家里。厌恶极了。他受不了自己得靠丈夫养着而不是自食其力。好吧，每周工作三天也不是那么糟糕啦，他仍有收入，不过他还是不喜欢那个去超市买东西或者付账单的人是Sherlock这件事。

“John你在听我说话吗？”

他抬起眼（湛蓝，但带着疲态），点点头：“我的耳朵，还没聋。”

Sherlock Holmes Watson起身离开电脑前。John无法理解这个人怎么能保持这么年轻的神采，他几乎没有显露出皱纹，一头黑发也只有几根白丝，他的样子依然充满活力。

“John，你要到床上躺一躺吗？我们可以打个盹。”

他们刚用过午餐。吃饱了东西令他整个人迟钝起来了，他感到自己睁不开眼睛。于是他点头，两人一起走向卧室。

他们仰面躺在床上，之后Sherlock朝John侧过身把脑袋枕在退役军医的胸口——他丈夫的心跳缓慢而平和，夜夜助他入眠。

“Sherlock，你还醒着吗？”

“是的John。”

“你还记得那次我叫你去买牛奶，结果你带了一罐榛子酱回家？”

咨询侦探微笑起来。他当然还记得啦，那是他第一次尝试那个甜滋滋的东西，他喜欢那味道，特别是涂在John的阴茎上的时候。John此刻的语调如此冷静而搞笑，Sherlock忍不住笑出声。

“我记得很清楚，真的，那天下午我还肚子痛了。”

“最后我们就一直在干那事儿。”

“对啊。”

停顿了许久，在Sherlock几乎要相信John睡着了的时候，医生的声音响起了，流淌到彼此之间。

“我很抱歉，Sherlock。”

“为什么要道歉？”

“现在我甚至得吃那个蠢不拉几的药片才能满足你。”

Sherlock一个字也说不出来了。他无言以对。他该说什么？这种时候丈夫们都是怎么说来着的？

他们开始接吻，John伸出一只手抚摸他的卷毛脑袋，他的指尖描绘着侦探头壳上各种卷纹各种图样，然后Sherlock闭上灰绿色双眼，放松了下来。

“我爱你，John。”

“我也爱你，Sherlock。”


	47. Actinides

41 Actinides

 

他的胸膛尽管苍白但仍有分明的肌肉，此刻正紧靠着卧室的冰冷的墙。他的脸距离墙上挂着的元素周期表只有咫尺之隔。Sherlock完全不去想John会不会撞坏他的胸骨或者任何一根肋骨之类的，他已经无暇关注。但是John，只有John，才知道伟大的侦探先生有多喜欢被这样硬按在墙上，而自己又有多喜欢这样死死地推着他的背脊用力——

在又一次的被插入的力道向前推挤之后，他那根硬的不像话的东西又一次碰到了墙。那儿流出的前液在这面有无数次欢爱记录的墙上已经留下小小的斑点了。他试图把视线集中在元素周期表上，但体内一波波的快感浪潮不断冲击着他，让他忍不住想闭上眼睛。

“John——”

“锕系元素，Sherlock。”

“Actinium……Thorium……啊啊！”撞击，“Protectinium……Uranium……Neptunium……Plutonium……Jawn！”再次撞击。身后的金发男子双手都放在丈夫的身上，左手紧握他骨感的胯部，右手则在前方扶住Sherlock的小腹，最大限度地向后推送好迎合自己的插入使之进入最深。

“还没完呢，Sherlock。”

“Americium……Curium……啊、啊啊Jawnnnnn！”

医生在爱人体内迅猛地动作着，每一下都精准地刺激到他的前列腺，他即将到达顶点。

“在我射出来前把它们背完。”

“Berkelium……Californium……Einsteinium……Fermium……Mendelevium！”

“好极了。”

最后两人一起滑倒在地。Sherlock坐在John的腿上仍维持着被插入的状态。在Sherlock的印象里，这次是他们吵过之后玩得最爽的一回。

因为重归于好的性爱总是感觉很棒。而且，有时候，当Sherlock想要John，想要他粗鲁一点，对自己使用蛮力的时候，侦探就会用他很上手的那一套来让John如他所愿。

 

“我讨厌他。”

John很无力地拿掉看书时戴的眼镜，准备应付新一轮唇枪舌战。John已经习惯啦。他了解Sherlock，知道他总爱说点他朋友的坏话好挑起争执，并以身边最近的某堵墙或者是餐桌什么的作为偃旗息鼓之处。

所以John就顺他的意。

“我管你喜欢还是讨厌他，Robert是我的朋友，我就是要跟他每个礼拜五去酒吧喝两杯。”

“你喜欢他，嗯哼？”

“我喜欢的可不是他，Sherlock，你知道我喜欢谁。”

“哦呀，John，你太没创意了，你又要说那种‘我干嘛要吃沙拉，反正我有BLABLA’那堆老话了——”

“住嘴，Sherlock。”

“偏不，我要说到——”

“说到几时？Sherlock？”

John步步紧逼，把Sherlock困到了卧室的一个墙角，侦探的背都靠了上去。

Sherlock满意地笑了。因为他就要如愿以偿啦，就跟以前每一次一样。一场粗鲁，野蛮，激烈，让他爽翻天的做爱。


	48. the End

42 The end

“今日BBC全球新闻：两国间冲突日趋……”

Sherlock一边叨咕一边瞪着John，后者正舒舒服服地坐在椅子里，茶几上放了一杯茶，两只眼睛也闭着。Sherlock能感觉John在打呼，而他支在下巴负担着脑袋重量的双手则快要歪倒，并将他惊醒。

他很慢、很慢地从地板上爬到John的腿间。要摸着John的裤子拉链把它拉开真是轻而易举。

一切都顺利，直至John睁开眼望向他，起初睡意朦胧，而后增添几分恼怒。

“Sherlock……”

“我好无聊。”

“所以你就解我裤子？”

“很显然，”Sherlock丢他一个白眼，坐回自己椅子上，“我很无聊，于是琢磨着可以给你吸一发。”

John失笑。“你无所事事起来能想到的最好消遣是为我口交？”

“对。”

“不觉得去帮助Mrs.Hudson打扫地下室或者洗碗也是好主意吗？”

“不觉得。”

John揉眼睛，继续看新闻。他伸直了腿，打着呵欠把注意力集中到遭受洪水袭击的亚洲，遭受热浪袭击的南美洲，以及遭受酷寒袭击的美国。

“你干嘛看那个？”

John不理他。

Sherlock不屈不挠。“你知道，我们可以到我的卧室里去做爱。我有手铐。”

John不理他。

“昨天从Lestrade那里摸过来的。早晚会用得上它。或许我可以把你铐在床头。”

没有回应。

“你在听我讲话吗？”

“在听。”

Sherlock关掉电视机。“我好无聊啊。”

“那又怎样？洗碗。帮Mrs.Hudson打扫地下室。”John疲惫地说着把电视机再打开，“冰箱里起码还有六双你没做过实验的眼球。”

“我想做爱。”

“早上才做过。”

Sherlock耸肩。“那又怎样？”

“Sherlock，别这样了。”John说，他站起来带着空杯子走到水槽边上开始洗碗。侦探紧紧跟在后边。“你得把时间花在更有意义的事情上。”

“比如帮Mrs.Hudson打扫地下室？”

“对。”

“毫无意义。”

John擦干双手，凝视着他。“Sherlock，我们不能整天黏在一起。这不正常。”

“什么不正常？”

“做爱！”John爆发了，“你简直是个高频性爱机器人，我的老二都要凋落了！”

Sherlock又朝他翻白眼。“John，你是个医生好吧。你比谁都清楚，阴茎是不会凋落的。”

“确实不会可你有没有听说过——”

“John。”

Sherlock走近他，推着医生让他靠在柜子上。侦探纤长的手指开始在John的皮带和裤子拉链上忙活，嘴巴则对他的嘴唇发动甜蜜又疯狂的攻击。“John。”Sherlock低吟了一声，以那种会让John融化的方式吻他，“John……你知道自己超喜欢这个的。”

“Sherlock……”

“John。”Sherlock咬他下唇。“John，我觉得Mycroft在监视。”

Sherlock已经感觉到John的勃起贴在他掌心。他知道这只是早晚几秒钟的问题；一些缠绵的吻，蜻蜓点水的爱抚，John就会变得硬梆梆的，把他弄得很舒服。不过现在他提到兄长达人，好吧，这个名字和连带这个人的任何想法都会略微败兴。

John也感觉Sherlock在摸他的勃起。“什么？”

“Mycroft知道……”又一个吻，“我觉得他在看。”

这下事情真的变诡异了。

“什么？！”

侦探跪在John跟前，努力将他纳入口中直至鼻尖顶到他。John忍下一句粗话，咬着握成拳头的手大喊出声。这个小混蛋跪着给他吸的样子仿佛他是个有口交资格证的专家似地。他们才上床两天而已，迄今为止的48小时，绝对已经干了超过20次。在快感灭顶的这一刻，在得到、占有Sherlock身体的愉悦间，John忍不住想知道他是不是也为别人这么做过。

这小混蛋干得太拿手了。

因为现在John正一动不动地，犹如博物馆里一件古早的雕像般地站着，而Sherlock·喜欢老二的小混蛋·Holmes，正在给予他有生以来最爽的口活，简直象在参加全英口活大奖赛一样。

“Sherlock，我要到了——”

然后，Sherlock放开他，把他拉进起居室。“这里，在这里干我。”

“Sherlock，Mrs.Hudson会——”

“她已经知道我们在亲热，不会进来的。”

“Sherlock——”

太迟了，Watson。侦探已经脱得一干二净，从沙发底下捞出一瓶润滑剂丢给他。“Mycroft在看。”

“你这叫泼冷水好嘛。”

Sherlock故意以John最喜欢的性感笑容面对他。“我想证明他错了。”

“哪里错了？”

“你。”

搞毛？“你该死的到底在讲什么？”

John突然发现自己也被剥个精光。Sherlock压上来挑逗地吸吮他的耳垂。

他在John耳边说了点什么，然后被勒令跪伏下来。他立刻笑着摆好姿势。

John也笑了，他狠狠撞进侦探的身体。“Mycroft错得离谱。”

在他身下Sherlock忍不住得意，因为他又一次如愿以偿，并且他也知道自己总归能得手。

“John。”他喘道。

“什么？”

“我说谎了。”

John浅笑，继续狠狠地干他。“有吗？”

“他确实在看。”

“那就让Mr.Holmes求仁得仁。”

突然，Sherlock被翻过来，仰面倒在沙发上。他的两条长腿盘住John的腰，死死地勾着。他们的双唇激烈地撞到，热情又粗暴地亲吻。

“John。”

“嗯哼？”

“我说谎了。”

“你说爱我是个谎言？”

Sherlock刚点头，就被John大力顶了一记。“是——是的。”

“我知道啦。”

那句话当然不是谎言。不过看Sherlock想方设法伪装的样子，很有趣。

最终两人一起高潮，然后倒在一块儿，John这才意识到他们弄出的乱子。两人都没穿衣服，汗湿的身体互相搂抱着躺在沙发上，起居室地板到处是衣服，电视惨遭遗忘，Sherlock的手机也是，不过后者正扰人地响个不停。

“你的手机。”

“是Mycroft。”

“那去挂掉它。”

他们对手机置之不理，直到它安静下来。他们一直那样拥抱着。

许久，Sherlock在John的胸前一吻，然后笑道：“我是你的上级军官，John·Watson。”

“Sherlock……你认为我们这样能持续多久？”

侦探张嘴欲答，但又笑了笑，望着身边的男人，才讲出一个非常聪明又十分愚蠢的答案：

“直到你的老二凋落？”

John也笑了出来。

 

全文完。


End file.
